Nederlandese-Interlingua/n
na VZ :1 post :-- mijn aankomst in Bilthoven = post mi arrivata in Bilthoven :-- de dood van zijn vader = post le morte de su patre :-- Christus = post Jesus Christo :-- drie uur is de winkel gesloten = post tres horas le magazin es claudite/clause :-- elkaar = le un post le altere, successivemente :2 posterior a :het document is van -- 1900 = le documento es posterior a 1900 na BW :1 (nabij) :het gevaar is -- = le periculo es imminente :ze zijn me allen even -- = illes me es equalmente car :2 :op drie gulden -- = il manca tres florinos :allen op één -- = totes al exception de un sol, totes salvo un, totes minus un :de goeden niet te -- gesproken = al exception del bon personas :op twee -- de grootste = le tertio in ordine de grandor :op één -- de laatste = penultime :3 :wat krijgen we --? = que es le dessert (F) :wij nemen fruit -- = nos prende fructos al fin del repasto naad ZN :1 (mbt een stof) sutura :de --en gladstrijken = applattar le suturas :de -- is/gaat los = le sutura se disface :een -- lostornen = disfacer un sutura :hij wil het --je van de kous weten = ille vole saper tote le detalios :2 (ANAT, MED, PLANTK) sutura :3 (las, voeg, opening tussen planken) junctura, juncto, (in metaal) soldatura :de --en gaan werken = le junctos/juncturas comencia a aperir se naadbreedte ZN :1 (van las/voeg/planken) largor de juncto/de junctura naadje ZN :1 :het -- van de kous willen weten = voler saper tote le detalios/le fundo del question naadloos BN :1 sin sutura :--e kousen = calceas sin sutura :2 sin soldatura :--e buis = tubo sin soldatura naaf ZN :1 modiolo naafconus ZN :1 cono de modiolo naafdop ZN :1 cappello de modiolo naafrem ZN :1 Zie: terugtraprem naafverlengstuk ZN :1 extension del modiolo naaiatelier ZN :1 sartoreria naaicursus ZN :1 curso a/de suer naaidoos ZN :1 cassa a/de suer naaien WW :1 suer :het -- = sutura :een knoop aan een jas -- = suer un button a un mantello :een wond -- = suer un vulnere :hemden -- = confectionar camisas :2 (herstellen) reparar :een scheur -- = reparar un laceration :3 (neuken) futuer naaigaren ZN :1 filo a/de suer, filo de sutura naaigereedschap ZN :1 Zie: naaigerei naaigerei ZN :1 accessorios de sutura naaiing ZN :1 sutura naaikistje ZN :1 Zie: naaidoos naaikussen ZN :1 cossinetto/pelota a spinulas naaimachine ZN :1 machina a/de suer naaimachinefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de machinas a/de suer naaimachinefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de machinas a/de suer naaimachinegaren ZN :1 filo pro machinas a/de suer naaimachinemotor ZN :1 motor de machina a/de suer naaimachine-olie ZN :1 oleo pro machinas a/de suer naaimachinetafeltje ZN :1 tabuletta de machina a/de suer naaimandje ZN :1 corbetta de sutura naainaald ZN :1 aco/agulia a/de suer naaischool ZN :1 schola de sutura naaisteek ZN :1 puncto de sutura naaister ZN :1 sartora, (kostuumnaaister) modista naaiwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor de sutura naaizijde ZN :1 seta a/de suer naakt BN :1 nude :-- lichaam = corpore nude :--e rotsen = roccas nude :--e muren = parietes nude :geheel -- = completemente nude, in costume de Adam/de Eva :(PLANTK) met --e stengel = nudicaule :-- rondlopen = ir nude :2 (FIG) nude, crude, brute :-- feit = facto nude/brute :--e waarheid = veritate nude e crude naakt ZN :1 :vrouwelijk -- = nuda :mannelijk -- = nudo :--en schilderen = pinger nudos/nudas naaktbloemig BN :1 nudiflor naaktcultuur ZN :1 nudismo naaktfiguur ZN :1 figura nude, nudo, nuda naaktfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de un nudo/nuda, nudo/nuda photographic naaktfotograaf ZN :1 photographo de nudos/nudas naaktfotografie ZN :1 photographia de nudo(s)/nuda(s) naaktheid ZN :1 nuditate :de ellende in al haar -- = le miseria in tote su nuditate :zijn -- bedekken = coperir su nuditate naaktloper ZN :1 nudista, naturista :2 exhibitionista :3 (GESCH, REL) adamita naaktloperij ZN :1 nudismo, naturismo :2 exhibitionismo :3 (GESCH, REL) adamismo naaktmodel ZN :1 modello nude naaktrecreatie ZN :1 recreation de nudistas/naturistas naaktscène ZN :1 scena con nudos/nudas naaktschilder ZN :1 pictor de nudos/de nudas naaktschilderij ZN :1 pictura de nuda(s)/nudo(s) naaktslak ZN :1 limace nude naaktstrand ZN :1 plagia de/pro nudistas/naturistas naaktstudie ZN :1 studio de nudo/nuda naakttekening ZN :1 designo de un nudo/nuda naaktvleugelig BN :1 gymnoptere naaktvoetig BN :1 gymnopode naaktvrees ZN :1 nudophobia naaktzadig BN :1 gymnosperme naaktzadigen ZN MV :1 gymnospermas naaktzwemmen WW :1 natation nudista naald ZN :1 (stift om te naaien) agulia, aco :draad en -- = filo e agulia :het oog van de -- = le oculo del aco/del agulia :een -- in een hooiberg zoeken = cercar un aco/un agulia in un pila de feno :de draad in de -- steken = infilar le aco/le agulia :2 (wijzer) agulia, indice :3 (blad van een naaldboom) agulia :4 (gedenkteken) obelisco :5 (graveernaald) burin naaldaar ZN :1 setaria naaldblad ZN :1 agulia naaldbomehout ZN :1 ligno de coniferas naaldboom ZN :1 conifera naaldboombos ZN :1 Zie: naaldbos naaldbos ZN :1 bosco/foreste/silva de coniferas naaldbrief ZN :1 Zie: naaldenboekje-1 naalddruk ZN :1 pression de agulia/aco (de un grammophono) naaldenboekje ZN :1 (pakje naainaalden) pacchetto de agulias/acos :2 (lapjes flanel) portaagulia naaldendoos ZN :1 cassetta de agulias/acos naaldenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de agulias/acos naaldenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de agulias/acos naaldenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de agulias/acos naaldenkoker ZN :1 etui (F) a agulias/acos naaldenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de agulia/aco naaldenkussen ZN :1 cossinetto pro agulias/acos naaldenoog ZN :1 oculo de agulia/aco naaldgeweer ZN :1 fusil de agulia/aco naaldhak ZN :1 talon punctute/agulia naaldhouder ZN :1 portaagulia naaldhout ZN :1 (hout van naaldbomen) ligno de coniferas :2 (naaldbossen als gewas) coniferas naaldhoutbos ZN :1 Zie: naaldbos naaldje ZN :1 parve agulia/aco :2 (PLANTK) acicula :met --s = acicular naaldklep ZN :1 valvula a agulia naaldkunst ZN :1 labor/travalio de agulia artistic, arte del agulia naaldpenetrometer ZN :1 penetrometro a agulia naaldpunt ZN :1 puncta de agulia naaldvaren ZN :1 polystycho aculeate naaldvoerder ZN :1 portaagulia naaldvormig BN :1 in forma de agulia, aciforme, acicular, aculeiforme, (BOUWK) pyramidal :-- blad = folio acicular :-- kristal = crystallo acicular naaldwoud ZN :1 Zie: naaldbos naam ZN :1 nomine, denomination :gefingeerde -- = nomine fingite :de -- aannemen van = prender/adoptar le nomine de :een -- geven, de -- noemen = nominar :het geven van --en = nomination :bij --e noemen = denominar :de --en bevattend = nominative :aandeel op -- = action/titulo nominative :obligatie op -- = obligation nominative :zonder -- = innominate :in -- des konings = in nomine del rege :in -- der wet = in nomine del lege :op -- van = a nomine de :uit -- van = in nomine de, de parte de :afroepen van de -- = appello nominal :met meer/veel --en = plurinominal :met --e = specialmente :geen --en noemen = non mentionar nomines :onder een valse -- = sub un nomine false/ficticie :(ondertekenen) zijn -- zetten onder = subscriber, signar, firmar :iemand met -- en toenaam noemen = citar le nomine complete de un persona :de bovenste -- op een lijst = le testa/capite de un lista :hij is één van de grote --en = ille es un del personages importante :het mag geen -- hebben = isto non ha importantia :een -- laten vallen = suggerer un nomine :ik ken hem alleen van -- = io le cognosce solmente de nomine :zij heeft vier boeken op haar -- staan = illa ha publicitate quatro libros :de rekening staat op zijn -- = le conto es a su nomine :een rekord op zijn -- schrijven = establir un record (E) :2 (reputatie) reputation, renomine, fama :-- maken = facer se famose :de -- hebben = haber le reputation, esser reputate :iemand in zijn goede -- aantasten = attaccar le reputation de un persona, diffamar un persona :iemands goede -- bekladden = denigrar le reputation de un persona :zijn goede -- op het spel zetten = hasardar/aventurar su reputation :een slechte -- bezorgen = discreditar :een slechte -- hebben = haber mal reputation/fama :een slechte -- hebbend = de mal fama naamboek ZN :1 lista/tabula onomastic naambord ZN :1 placa (de nomine) :de --jes van de straten = le placas con le nomines del stratas naamchristen ZN :1 pseudochristiano naamcijfer ZN :1 cifra, monogramma naamdag ZN :1 die onomastic, die del sancto de un persona naamdicht ZN :1 acrostichio naamfeest ZN :1 Zie: naamdag naamgenoot ZN :1 homonymo :dat is een -- van je = ille es tu homonymo naamgetal ZN :1 Zie: naamcijfer naamgever ZN :1 dator de nomine(s), nominator, nomenclator, eponymo naamgeving ZN :1 (het geven van een naam) nomination :2 (benoeming volgens een systeem) nomenclatura :3 (van personen) anthroponymia naamheilige ZN :1 sancto de su nomine naamkaartje ZN :1 carta de visita :2 etiquetta {kè} naamkunde ZN :1 onomastica :2 (van personen) anthroponymia :3 (van plaatsen) toponymia :4 (van waterlopen) hydronymia :5 (van bergen) oronymia naamkundig BN :1 onomastic naamkundige ZN :1 experto onomastic naamletter ZN :1 cifra, monogramma naamletterkeer ZN :1 anagramma naamlijst ZN :1 lista nominal/nominative/de nomines :-- van de kandidaten = lista de nomines del candidatos :2 (geordende naamlijst) catalogo :3 (naamboek) tabula/lista onomastic :4 (volgens een wetenschappelijk systeem) nomenclatura :de -- opstellen van = nomenclar :iemand die een -- opstelt = nomenclator naamlijstmaker ZN :1 nomenclator naamloos BN :1 innominate, sin nomine, anonyme :--e brief = littera anonyme :--e vennootschap = societate/compania anonyme :-- blijven = guardar le anonymato/anonymitate :2 (onvoorstelbaar) inexprimibile, indicibile :een -- lijden = un suffrentia indicibile naamloosheid ZN :1 anonymato, anonymitate naamplaat ZN :1 Zie: naambord naamregister ZN :1 Zie: naamlijst naamroof ZN :1 Zie: laster naamrovend BN :1 Zie: lasterend naamsaanduiding ZN :1 qualification naamsbekendheid ZN :1 notorietate naamstempel ZN :1 stampa de nomine, (van handtekening) stampa de signatura naamsverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de nomine :een -- ondergaan = cambiar de nomine :een -- doen ondergaan = cambiar le nomine de un persona naamsvermelding ZN :1 indication de nomine naamsverschil ZN :1 differentia de nomine naamsverwarring ZN :1 Zie: naamsverwisseling-1 naamsverwisseling ZN :1 confusion de nomines, error nominal :2 (LIT) antonomasia naamswijziging ZN :1 Zie: naamsverandering naamtekening ZN :1 cifra, monogramma naamval ZN :1 caso :verbogen -- = caso oblique :het Duits heeft vier --len = le germano ha quatro casos :eerste -- = nominativo :tweede -- = genitivo :derde -- = dativo :vierde -- = accusativo :vijfde -- = vocativo :zesde -- = ablativo :dit voorzetsel regeert de vierde -- = iste preposition rege le accusativo naamvalssuffix ZN :1 Zie: naamvalsuitgang naamvalsuitgang ZN :1 desinentia casual naamvalsvorm ZN :1 forma casual naamvers ZN :1 acrostichio naamvorm ZN :1 forma de nomine naamwisseling ZN :1 metonymia naamwoord ZN :1 nomine :zelfstandig -- = nomine substantive, substantivo :onzijdig zelfstandig -- = substantivo neutre :bijvoeglijk -- = nomine adjective, adjectivo :stoffelijk bijvoeglijk -- = adjectivo de materia/que indica materia :als zelfstandig -- gebruiken = substantivar naamwoordelijk BN :1 nominal :-- gezegde = predicato nominal :-- deel van het gezegde = parte nominal del predicato naäpen WW :1 simiar, imitar/calcar servilmente, copiar, contrafacer, parodiar naäper ZN :1 imitator (servil), copiator, (LIT) epigono naäperig BN :1 (LIT) epigonic naäperij ZN :1 imitation servil naar VZ :1 (in de richting van) a, (voor klinker OOK: ad), in, verso :-- huis gaan = ir al casa :-- boven gaan = montar :-- beneden gaan = descender :-- iemand luisteren = ascoltar un persona :-- iemand kijken = reguardar/mirar un persona :van buiten -- binnen = del exterior verso le interior :de weg -- huis = le cammino del casa :de trein -- Bilthoven nemen = prender le traino de Bilthoven/a destination de Bilthoven :begeerte -- roem = amor del gloria :2 (volgens) secundo :-- onze mening = secundo nostre opinion :-- bevind van zaken = secundo le circumstantias :-- behoefte = secundo le besonios :-- zijn gewoonte = secundo su habitude :-- alle waarschijnlijkheid = secundo tote le probabilitates/apparentias :-- omstandigheden = viste le circumstantias :-- ik hoor = secundo lo que on me dice :-- men zegt = secundo lo que on dice :3 :de kwaliteit is er dan ook -- = le qualitate es proportionate al precio naar BN :1 (akelig) triste, lugubre, horribile :een -- verhaal = un historia lugubre :2 (onaangenaam) disagradabile, displacente :--e vent = typo displacente/disagradabile :dat smaakt -- = isto ha un gusto disagradabile :3 (ziek) indisposite, malade naardien VW :1 post que, considerante que naargeestig BN :1 (akelig) lugubre, triste, desolate :-- gebouw = edificio lugubre :2 (treurig) triste :-- gestemd zijn = esser deprimite naargeestigheid ZN :1 desolation, (treurigheid) tristessa naargelang BW :1 secundo, conformemente a :-- van de omstandigheden = secundo le circumstantias naargelang VW :1 a mesura que, secundo que, a proportion que naarheid ZN :1 horror naarling ZN :1 persona disagradabile :het is een -- = ille es disagradabile/insupportabile naarmate VW :1 a mesura que, secundo que, a proportion que naarstig BN :1 assidue, diligente, applicate, laboriose, industriose, dynamic, active :hij is een --e leerling = ille es un alumno assidue/studiose :-- werken = travaliar/laborar con application naarstigheid ZN :1 assiduitate, application, diligentia, zelo, laboriositate naarstiglijk BW :1 diligentemente, activemente, laboriosemente, con diligentia, con application, con zelo naast VZ :1 (terzijde van) juxta, propter, al latere de :-- iemand gaan zitten = seder se al latere de un persona :hij schoot de bal -- het doel = ille ha tirate al latere del goal (E) :-- mijn huis is een tuin = il ha un jardin al latere de mi casa :in het huis -- het onze = in le casa al latere del nostre, in le casa vicin :staan/liggen/zich bevinden -- = flancar :-- elkaar = latere a latere, uno al latere del altere :-- mij = a mi latere :2 (onmiddellijk volgend op) immediatemente post :3 : (behalve) hij is -- een dief ook een leugenaar = ille es non solmente un fur/robator, ma anque un mentitor; ultra que ille es un fur/robator, ille es equalmente un mentitor :-- God heb ik mijn leven aan onze dokter te danken = post Deo io debe le vita a nostre medico naast BN :1 immediate, proxime :--e buren = vicinos immediate :in de --e omgeving = in le vicinitate immediate :in de --e toekomst = in un futuro proxime :--e (bloed)verwant = parente proxime :ten --e bij = approximativemente :2 (kortst) le plus curte :de --e weg nemen = prender le plus curte cammino naast BW :1 (er naast gelegen) juxta :-- elkaar plaatsen = juxtaponer :het -- elkaar plaatsen, het zich -- elkaar bevinden = juxtaposition naastbijgelegen BN :1 Zie: nabijgelegen naastbijliggend BN :1 Zie: nabijgelegen naastbijzijnd BN :1 Zie: nabijgelegen naaste ZN :1 proximo :zijn -- liefhebben = amar su proximo/su vicino naasten WW :1 (onteigenen) expropriar, (door de staat OOK) nationalisar :spoorwegen -- = nationalisar ferrovias :de mijnen zijn door de staat genaast = le stato ha nationalisate le minas :2 (in beslag nemen) confiscar, sequestrar naastenliefde ZN :1 amor al/del proximo, (REL) caritate :betrachting der -- = practica del caritate :-- betrachten = practicar le caritate :christelijke -- = caritate christian naastgelegen BN :1 vicin, adjacente, (le plus) proxime, propinque naasting ZN :1 expropriation, (door staat OOK) nationalisation naastingsbeding ZN :1 Zie: naastingsclausule naastingsclausule ZN :1 clausula de expropriation, (door staat OOK) clausula de nationalisation naastkomend BN :1 Zie: naastvolgend naastvolgend BN :1 proxime, sequente, subsequente naatje ZN :1 :dat is -- = isto es execrabile, isto non vale nihil nababbelen WW :1 (na afloop praten) parlar un pauco/poco postea :2 (nadoen) repeter, imitar (le voce de un persona) nabauwen WW :1 (iemands woorden herhalen) imitar (le voce de un persona) :2 (slaafs nazeggen) repeter como un papagai, repeter sin comprender nabauwing ZN :1 imitation servil nabeeld ZN :1 imagine recurrente nabehandeling ZN :1 (na ziekte) tractamento consecutive/ulterior/supplementari/de convalescentia, (na operatie) tractamento postoperative/postoperatori nabericht ZN :1 (nawoord) postfacio, epilogo :2 (naschrift) postscripto naberouw ZN :1 regret nabeschouwen WW :1 commentar/discuter ulteriormente/postea, analysar nabeschouwing ZN :1 commentario posterior, discussion ulterior, analyse (-ysis) nabespreken WW :1 commentar/discuter ulteriormente/postea, analysar nabespreking ZN :1 commentario posterior, discussion ulterior/subsequente, analyse (-ysis) nabestaande ZN :1 parente proxime/propinque/del defuncto nabestellen WW :1 (weer bestellen) repeter/renovar un ordine, dar un ordine repetite pro :2 (naleveren) livrar post le distribution normal, livrar postea nabestelling ZN :1 secunde ordine, ordine repetite/supplementari/additional, nove ordine :2 (nabezorging) livration post le distribution normal nabetalen WW :1 facer un pagamento posterior/subsequente, pagar posteriormente/subsequentemente, (bijbetalen) facer un pagamento additional/supplementari, pagar additionalmente/supplementarimente nabetaling ZN :1 (latere/volgende betaling) pagamento posterior/subsequente :2 (extra betaling) pagamento additional/supplementari :3 (achterstallige betaling) pagamento arretrate nabetrachting ZN :1 Zie: nabeschouwing nabewerking ZN :1 tractamento ulterior/final, finition nabezorgen WW :1 livrar post le distribution normal, livrar postea nabezorging ZN :1 livration post le distribution normal nabij VZ :1 proxime a, vicin a, in le proximitate de :hij woont -- de kerk = ille habita proxime al ecclesia/in le proximitate del ecclesia :om en -- de duizend gulden = circa mille florinos nabij BN :1 proxime, immediate, vicin, (zeer nabij) imminente :Nabije Oosten = Oriente Proxime :--e toekomst = futuro proxime/immediate :--e omgeving = vicinitate proxime/immediate :de meest --e landen = le vicinos immediate (de un pais) :zijn einde is -- = su morte es imminente/proxime, ille es proxime al morte, ille es al portas del morte :zij was een flauwte -- = illa esseva super le puncto de evanescer :zij was de wanhoop -- = illa esseva proxime al despero :iemand van -- kennen = cognoscer un persona intimemente nabijgelegen BN :1 adjacente, vicin, circumvicin, proxime, propinque :een -- restaurant = un restaurante vicin :-- straten = stratas vicin nabijheid ZN :1 vicinitate, proximitate, adjacentia, propinquitate :alle huizen in de onmiddellijke -- van de fabriek = tote le casas in le vicinitate immediate del fabrica :2 (tijd) proximitate, approche {sj}, imminentia :-- van de dood = approche/imminentia del morte nabijheidseffect ZN :1 effecto de proximitate nabijkomen WW :1 (bijna bereiken) approchar (se) {sj}, approximar (se), avicinar (se), attinger quasi :dat ideaal zal ik nooit -- = isto es un ideal irrealisabile :2 (bijna evenaren) equalar quasi :hij kwam mij in kennis nabij = su saper equalava practicamente le mie nabijkomend BN :1 approximative, quasi equal nabijliggend BN :1 Zie: nabijgelegen nabijzijnd BN :1 Zie: nabijgelegen nabladeren WW :1 percurrer de novo nablaffen WW :1 continuar a latrar nablaten WW :1 continuar a balar nablazen WW :1 continuar a sufflar nableken BN :1 blanchir de novo nableking ZN :1 nove blanchimento nablijven WW :1 (schoolblijven) retener in le schola, restar in punition :2 (overblijven) remaner, restar, subsister :3 (bij een sterfgeval achterblijven) superviver (a un persona) :de nagebleven betrekkingen = le superviventes nablijver ZN :1 alumno qui es retenite (in le schola), alumno castigate, alumno restate in punition nabloeden WW :1 (zachtjes doorbloeden) sanguinar ancora, continuar a sanguinar :2 (opnieuw bloeden) sanguinar de novo nabloeding ZN :1 (het doorbloeden) hemorrhagia continue, perdita de sanguine continue :2 (het opnieuw gaan bloeden) nove hemorrhagia nabloei ZN :1 (langer voortgezette bloei) floration continue, secunde/nove floration :2 (FIG) declino, annos declinante nabloeien WW :1 continuar a florar/florer/florescer, florar/florer/florescer de novo nabloeier ZN :1 planta que flora de novo, flor tardive :2 (navolger) epigono, imitator nablussen WW :1 extinguer definitivemente :tot zeven uur bleef men -- = le travalios de extinction ha continuate usque a septe horas nablussing ZN :1 travalios de extinction definitive nabob ZN :1 nabab, homine opulente nabomen BN :1 epilogar nabootsen ZN :1 imitar, copiar, contrafacer :iemands stem -- = imitar le voce de un persona :een stijl -- = imitar/copiar un stilo :2 (TECHN) simular :het -- = simulation nabootsend BN :1 imitative, imitator, mimic :2 (BIOL) mimetic nabootser ZN :1 imitator, copiator, copista, mimico, mimologo :2 (TECHN) (toestel) simulator nabootsing ZN :1 imitation, copia, reproduction :volmaakte -- = imitation perfecte :(natuur)getrouwe -- = reproduction fidel :flauwe -- = imitation pallide :-- van een handtekening = imitation de un signatura :bespottelijke -- = parodia :slechte -- = pastiche (F) :2 simulacro :-- van een gevecht = simulacro de un combatto :3 (BIOL) mimese (-esis), mimetismo nabootsingsinstinct ZN :1 instincto imitative naborduren WW :1 (borduren) reproducer secundo un modello de broderia :2 (FIG) (nabeschouwingen houden) epilogar nabranden WW :1 continuar a comburer nabrengen WW :1 (ap)portar plus tarde, (ap)portar postea :een koffer -- = apportar un valise (F) plus tarde nabronst ZN :1 secunde (periodo de) calor nabrullen WW :1 imitar le rugito de nabulken WW :1 imitar le mugito de naburig BN :1 vicin, circumvicin, adjacente, proxime, vicinal, limitrophe, circumjacente, confinante :--e dorpen = villages vicin :--e streek = region confinante nabuur ZN :1 (buurman) vicino :2 (naburig land of volk) stato/pais/nation vicin nabuurschap ZN :1 vicinitate, proximitate, propinquitate :in goede -- leven = esser bon vicinos :politiek van goede -- = politica de bon vicinitate nabuurstaat ZN :1 stato/nation/pais vicin nabuurstad ZN :1 urbe vicin nacalculatie ZN :1 (calculatie achteraf) calculation posterior/subsequente :2 (het opnieuw berekenen) recalculation, nove calculo/calculation nachecken WW :1 controlar (postea/de novo), verificar (postea/de novo) nacht ZN :1 nocte :dag en -- = jorno e nocte, nocte e jorno :slapeloze -- = nocte de insomnia :pikdonkere -- = nocte nigre :bij het vallen van de -- = al approche {sj} del nocte :de -- doorbrengen = passar le nocte, pernoctar :in het holst van de -- = in le alte horas del nocte :goede --! = bon nocte! :de hele -- = tote le nocte :de afgelopen --, verleden -- = le nocte passate, le ultime nocte :in de --, 's nachts = durante/in le nocte, de nocte, in le curso del nocte :in de -- van zaterdag op zondag = in le nocte de sabbato a dominica :van de -- een dag maken = converter le nocte in die :als een dief in de -- = como un fur in le nocte :'s --s bloeiend = noctiflor :2 (een nacht lang) noctata nachtaanval ZN :1 attacco nocturne/de nocte nachtarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio nocturne/de nocte nachtarbeider ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator nocturne/de nocte nachtasiel ZN :1 asylo nocturne/de nocte nachtbel ZN :1 campanetta de/pro le nocte nachtbezoek ZN :1 visita nocturne/de nocte nachtblind BN :1 cec de nocte, hemeralope nachtblindheid ZN :1 cecitate crepuscular/de nocte, hemeralopia nachtbloeiend BN :1 noctiflor nachtbloeier ZN :1 planta a/de floration nocturne, planta noctiflor nachtbloem ZN :1 flor nocturne/de nocte nachtboot ZN :1 nave nocturne/de nocte nachtbraken WW :1 passar le nocte sin dormir :het -- = noctambulismo :iemand die nachtbraakt = persona noctambule, noctambulo :2 (werken) travaliar/laborar in le nocte nachtbrakend BN :1 noctivage nachtbraker ZN :1 (iemand die 's nachts uitgaat) noctambulo :2 (iemand die 's nachts werkt) persona qui travalia/labora in le nocte, obrero de nocte nachtbrakerij ZN :1 noctambulismo nachtbus ZN :1 autobus nocturne nachtcabaret ZN :1 cabaret (F) nocturne/de nocte nachtcactus ZN :1 cereo grandiflor nachtcafé ZN :1 café (F) nocturne/de nocte nachtclub ZN :1 club (E) nocturne, night-club (E) nachtcrème ZN :1 crema de nocte nachtdauw ZN :1 rore/ros nocturne nachtdief ZN :1 fur/robator nocturne nachtdienst ZN :1 servicio nocturne/de nocte nachtdier ZN :1 animal crepuscular/nocturne/de nocte nachtduivel ZN :1 demonio nocturne, incubo nachtegaal ZN :1 rossiniolo :noordse -- = rossiniolo major :Hollandse -- = rana :het slaan/lied van de -- = le canto del rossiniolo :kwinkeleren als een -- = cantar como un rossiniolo nachtegaalnest ZN :1 nido de rossiniolo nachtegaalslag ZN :1 canto del rossiniolo nachtegaalzang ZN :1 Zie: nachtegaalslag nachtelijk BN :1 nocturne, de nocte :--e aanval = attacco nocturne/de nocte :-- duister = obscuritate del nocte :--e hemel = celo nocturne :-- vermaak = placeres del nocte :het -- uur = le nocte nachtevening ZN :1 equinoctio nachteveningspunten ZN MV :1 punctos equinoctial nachtfeest ZN :1 festa nocturne/de nocte nachtfilm ZN :1 film (E) nocturne nachtgebed ZN :1 precaria/oration nocturne/de nocte nachtgelegenheid ZN :1 Zie: nachtclub nachtgevecht ZN :1 combatto nocturne/de nocte nachtgewaad ZN :1 vestimento/camisa de nocte nachtgezang ZN :1 canto nocturne/de nocte nachtgoed ZN :1 vestimentos de nocte nachthemd ZN :1 camisa de nocte/de dormir nachthemel ZN :1 celo nocturne/del nocte, volta nocturne nachthok ZN :1 cavia de nocte nachtinsekt ZN :1 insecto nocturne nachtjager ZN :1 (vliegtuig) chassator {sj} nocturne/de nocte nachtjakje ZN :1 camisola de nocte nachtjapon ZN :1 camisa de nocte nachtkaars ZN :1 candela nocturne/de nocte :als een -- uitgaan = extinguer se lentemente nachtkastje ZN :1 parve commoda de nocte, tabuletta de nocte nachtkever ZN :1 insecto lucifuge nachtkluis ZN :1 cassa forte de nocte, cassa de securitate nocturne nachtknip ZN :1 pessulo de nocte nachtkoekoeksbloem ZN :1 silene noctiflor nachtkoelte ZN :1 frescor nocturne nachtkou(de) ZN :1 frigido nocturne/de nocte nachtkroeg ZN :1 café (F)/taverna nocturne/de nocte nachtkus ZN :1 basio de bon nocte nachtkwartier ZN :1 quartiero de nocte nachtlamp ZN :1 lampa de nocte nachtleven ZN :1 vita nocturne :2 noctambulismo nachtlichtje ZN :1 lampa/luce/lumine de nocte nachtlogies ZN :1 (nachtverblijf) allogio/allogiamento pro le nocte, asylo nocturne/de nocte :2 (slaapplaats) lecto pro le nocte nachtlucht ZN :1 aere nocturne/de nocte :2 (hemel) celo nocturne/de nocte nachtmens ZN :1 homine/femina de nocte, noctambulo nachtmerrie ZN :1 incubo :van griezelfilms krijgt zij --s = films (E) de horror la da incubos nachtmis ZN :1 missa de medienocte nachtmuts ZN :1 bonetto/cofia de nocte nachtmuziek ZN :1 serenada nachtoefening ZN :1 (MIL) exercitio nocturne/de nocte nachtopname ZN :1 (foto) photo(graphia) de nocte nachtorchis ZN :1 platanthera nachtpauwoog ZN :1 saturnia nachtpermissie ZN :1 (mbt soldaten) permisso/permission de nocte :2 (mbt café's) licentia de nocte nachtpersoneel ZN :1 personal nocturne/de nocte nachtpit ZN :1 lampa/luce/lumine de nocte nachtploeg ZN :1 equipa nocturne/de nocte nachtpo ZN :1 Zie: po nachtpon ZN :1 camisa de nocte nachtportier ZN :1 portero/concierge (F) de nocte nachtpost ZN :1 posta/currero nocturne/de nocte nachtraaf ZN :1 Zie: nachtreiger nachtredakteur ZN :1 redactor de nocte nachtreiger ZN :1 ardeola ralloide, nycticorace nachtreis ZN :1 viage nocturne/de nocte nachtreiziger ZN :1 viagiator nocturne/de nocte nachtrit ZN :1 cursa nocturne/de nocte nachtronde ZN :1 ronda/patrulia nocturne/de nocte nachtroofvogel ZN :1 ave rapace nocturne nachtrumoer ZN :1 ruitos nocturne/de nocte nachtrust ZN :1 reposo nocturne/del nocte :een goede -- genieten = dormir ben :iemands -- verstoren = disturbar le somno de un persona, perturbar le sonio de un persona nachtschade ZN :1 solano :zwarte -- = solano nigre :raketbladige -- = solano sisymbrifolie nachtschadeachtig BN :1 solanacee nachtschadefamilie ZN :1 solanaceas nachtschel ZN :1 Zie: nachtbel nachtschildwacht ZN :1 sentinella nocturne/de nocte nachtschone ZN :1 (PLANTK) mirabilis nachtschonefamilie ZN :1 nyctagynaceas nachtsilene ZN :1 silene nutante nachtslot ZN :1 serratura duple/de securitate :op het -- doen = clauder con duo tornos nachtsneltrein ZN :1 rapido de nocte nachtsok ZN :1 calcetta de nocte nachtspiegel ZN :1 vaso de nocte, urinal, bassino nachtspook ZN :1 phantasma nocturne/de nocte nachtstilte ZN :1 silentio nocturne nachtstroom ZN :1 currente/electricitate de nocte nachtstroomtarief ZN :1 tarifa del currente/electricitate de nocte nachttafeltje ZN :1 tabula de nocte nachttarief ZN :1 tarifa nocturne/de nocte nachttemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura nocturne/de nocte nachttrein ZN :1 traino nocturne/de nocte nachtuil ZN :1 strige nocturne nachtveiligheidsdienst ZN :1 servicio de surveliantia/de vigilantia nocturne/de nocte nachtverblijf ZN :1 Zie: nachtlogies nachtvergadering ZN :1 reunion nocturne/de nocte nachtvergunning ZN :1 licentia de nocte nachtverkeer ZN :1 traffico/circulation nocturne/de nocte nachtverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento/illumination nocturne/de nocte nachtverpleegster ZN :1 infirmera nocturne/de nocte nachtverpleger ZN :1 infirmero nocturne/de nocte nachtvisserij ZN :1 pisca nocturne nachtvlinder ZN :1 papilion nocturne/de nocte nachtvlucht ZN :1 volo nocturne/de nocte nachtvogel ZN :1 ave nocturne/de nocte nachtvoorstelling ZN :1 representation nocturne/de nocte nachtvorst ZN :1 gelo nocturne nachtwaak ZN :1 Zie: nachtwake nachtwacht ZN :1 guarda/vigilantia nocturne/de nocte Nachtwacht ZN EIGN :1 (schilderij) Ronda de Nocte nachtwake ZN :1 vigilia nocturne :-- houden = veliar nachtwaker ZN :1 guarda/guardiano/vigilator nocturne/de nocte nachtwandelaar ZN :1 noctambulo nachtwandelen WW :1 esser noctambulo nachtwandelen ZN :1 somnambulismo nachtwandeling ZN :1 promenada nocturne/de nocte nachtwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio nocturne/de nocte nachtwind ZN :1 vento nocturne/de nocte nachtwolken ZN MV :1 nubes nocturne/luminose nachtzien ZN :1 nyctalopia nachtziend BN :1 nyctalope nachtziende ZN :1 nyctalopo nachtzitting ZN :1 session nocturne/de nocte nachtzoen ZN :1 basio de bon nocte nachtzuster ZN :1 infirmera nocturne/de nocte nachtzwaluw ZN :1 caprimulgo nachtzweet ZN :1 sudores nocturne nacijferen WW :1 (uitrekenen) calcular (de novo) :2 (nagaan op fouten) controlar/verificar (un calculo) nacompetitie ZN :1 (SPORT) competition supplementari nadagen ZN MV :1 (ouderdom) ultime annos, fin del vita :in de -- van zijn carriera = in le ultime annos de su carriera, verso le fin de su carriera :2 (vervaltijd) ultime annos/periodo, declino, decadentia :de -- van de Romeinse beschaving = le decadentia del civilisation roman :de -- van de Gouden eeuw = le declino del Seculo de Auro nadat VW :1 postquam :onmiddellijk -- = si tosto que nadeel ZN :1 disavantage, inconveniente :de voor- en nadelen afwegen = balanciar/studiar/examinar/considerar le pros/avantages e le contras/inconvenientes, calcular le avantages e le inconvenientes :het -- van dit plan is = le disavantage/inconveniente de iste projecto es :in het -- zijn = esser in un position disavantagiose :2 (schade) detrimento, damno, prejudicio, torto :ten --e van = al detrimento de :-- toebrengen = causar damno, damnificar, prejudicar, facer torto, disavantagiar :-- van iets ondervinden = esser prejudicate per un cosa nadelig BN :1 disavantagiose, prejudicial, damnose, nocente, nocive, nocue, detrimental, detrimentose, infeste :de --e gevolgen van iets ondervinden = suffrer le consequentias prejudicial de un cosa :dit is -- voor de gezondheid = isto es nocive pro le sanitate :-- uitvallen voor = prejudicar a :--e invloed = influentia prejudicial :-- beïnvloeden = exercer un influentia prejudicial super :-- saldo = saldo negative/prejudicial nadenken WW :1 (denken) reflecter, pensar, meditar, cogitar :diep -- = reflecter seriosemente/profundemente :2 (nader overwegen) reflecter, considerar :daar moet men eerst goed over -- = isto demanda reflexion :zonder -- = sin reflecter nadenken ZN :1 reflexion, meditation, cogitation :stof tot -- = materia a reflexion/pro reflecter :dat stemt tot -- = isto da a reflecter, isto face meditar nadenkend BN :1 reflexive, pensive, pensative, meditative :--e blik = reguardo pensive nader BN :1 (dichterbij) plus proxime :2 (nauwkeuriger) plus precise, plus detalliate, ulterior :-- bericht = communication ulterior :--e informatie/gegevens = information ulterior/plus detaliate, plus de information :tot -- order = usque a nove ordine :prijs -- overeen te komen = precio a convenir :verklaar je --! = explica te! naderbij BW :1 plus proxime :een oplossing -- brengen = approximar/approchar {sj} un solution :-- komen = approximar (se), approchar (se) naderen WW :1 (dichterbij iets/iemand komen) approximar (se), approchar (se) {sj}, avicinar se :wij naderen station Bilthoven = nos approcha le station de Bilthoven :2 (in aantocht zijn) approximar (se), approchar (se) {sj} :de trein nadert = le traino approcha :het uur van de waarheid nadert = le hora del veritate approcha naderend BN :1 proxime, imminente, que (se) approcha {sj}, que (se) approxima :-- gevaar = periculo imminente/instante :zij zag het -- gevaar = illa videva le periculo que (se) approcha :-- verkeer = traffico/circulation in senso inverse naderhand BW :1 plus tarde, postea, pois, depost, post, inde, deinde :-- heb je er spijt van = plus tarde tu va regrettar lo nadering ZN :1 approche {sj}, approximation, imminentia, proximitate, advenimento :rechtstreekse -- = approche directe :-- van de winter = approche del hiberno naderingsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de approche {sj}/de approximation nadezen BW :1 de hic :honderd jaar -- = cento annos de hic nadien BW :1 plus tarde, postea, pois, depost :een jaar -- = un anno plus tarde nadir ZN :1 nadir nadirpunt ZN :1 puncto de nadir nadirwaarneming ZN :1 observation del nadir nadoen WW :1 imitar, contrafacer :de stem van iemand -- = imitar/contrafacer le voce de un persona :een gebaar -- = imitar un gesto nadoener ZN :1 imitator nadoenerij ZN :1 imitation nadorst ZN :1 sete debite a consumo de bibitas alcoholic, gorga/gurgite/guttere sic nadreunen WW :1 resonar longemente/con fortia nadrogen WW :1 siccar de novo nadruipen WW :1 continuar a guttar nadruk ZN :1 (kracht, klem) insistentia, emphase (-asis), accento :met -- = emphatic, con insistentia :de -- leggen op = mitter/poner le emphase (-asis) super, insister super :2 (klemtoon, accent) accento :de -- ligt op de eerste lettergreep = le accento cade super le prime syllaba :de -- leggen op = mitter/poner le accento super, accentuar :3 (het nadrukken) reimpression, reproduction :4 (nagedrukt boek) reimpression nadrukkelijk BN :1 emphatic, explicite, expresse :--e aansporing/oproep = exhortation emphatic :tegen mijn --e wens = contra mi desiro/desiderio expresse :dat is -- verboden = isto es expressemente interdicite :-- verklaren = declarar expressemente/con insistentia nadrukken WW :1 reimprimer, reproducer :2 (PEJ) reimprimer/contrafacer subrepticiemente/surrepticiemente nadrukker ZN :1 reimprimitor, (PEJ) contrafactor nadruksel ZN :1 (PEJ) contrafaction nadrukvorm ZN :1 (TAAL) forma emphatic nadruppelen WW :1 guttar ancora, continuar a guttar naeggen WW :1 hirpicar un secunde vice na-eten ZN :1 (later eten) mangiar post (le alteres, etc.) :2 (als dessert eten) mangiar como dessert (F) nafietsen WW :1 sequer a bicycletta nafta ZN :1 naphtha naftaleen ZN :1 naphthalene naftaline ZN :1 naphthalina nafteen ZN :1 naphthene nafteenzuur ZN :1 acido naphthenic naftol ZN :1 naphthol naga ZN :1 (slang) naga, naja nagaan WW :1 (na onderzoek concluderen) examinar, considerar :de mogelijkheid -- om het plan uit te voeren = examinar le possibilitate de executar/exequer le plano :2 (zich voorstellen) vider, imaginar se, figurar se, comprender :je kunt wel -- dat = tu pote ben imaginar te que :kun je --! = figura te! :3 (bespieden) surveliar, spiar, spionar :4 (controleren) controlar, verificar :de rekening -- = controlar le conto :de juistheid van iets -- = verificar le exactitude de un cosa :niet na te gaan = inverificabile :5 (volgen) sequer :ik ben hem tot de hoek van de straat nagegaan = io le ha sequite usque al angulo del strata nagalm ZN :1 resonantia, echo, (NAT) reverberation nagalmen WW :1 resonar, echoar, (NAT) reverberar nagalmmicrofoon :1 microphono de echo nagana ZN :1 nagana nageboorte ZN :1 placenta, secundinas :mbt de -- = placental nagebootst BN :1 Zie: nagemaakt nagebuur ZN :1 vicino proxime nagedachte ZN :1 reflexion nagedachtenis ZN :1 memoria :de -- van iemand in ere herstellen = rehabilitar le memoria de un persona :de -- eren van = honorar le memoria de :iemands -- bezoedelen = profanar le memoria de un persona :ter -- van = memorative de, al/in memoria de nagel ZN :1 (kruidnagel) clavo :2 (spijker) clavo :dit is een -- aan mijn doodkist = isto es un clavo in mi feretro, isto accelera mi morte :3 (mbt voet/hand) ungue, ungula :-- van de vinger = ungue/ungula del digito :intrekbare --s = ungues retractile :de --s intrekken = retractar/retraher le ungues/ungues :zijn --s knippen = taliar se le ungues/ungulas :zijn --s lakken = pinger se le ungues/ungulas :op zijn --s bijten = roder se/mangiar se le ungues/ungulas :met de nagels -- = grattar con le ungues/ungulas :geen -- hebben om zijn gat te krabben = esser povrissime, esser pauperissime :(DIERK) met veel --s = multungule, multungulate nagelaten BN :1 (na de dood verschijnend) posthume :-- werk = obra posthume nagelbak ZN :1 Zie: spijkerbak nagelbed ZN :1 matrice ungueal/del ungue/ungula nagelbedontsteking ZN :1 onychia nagelbijten ZN :1 (MED) onychophagia nagelbijten WW :1 roder se/mangiar se le ungues/ungulas nagelbijter ZN :1 persona qui se rode/mangia le ungues/ungulas, (MED) onychophago nagelbloem ZN :1 diantho nagelborstel ZN :1 brossa/brossetta pro le/a ungues/ungulas nageldragend BN :1 unguifere nagelen WW :1 clavar, fixar con clavos :aan het kruis -- = crucifiger :hij zat op zijn stoel genageld = ille esseva clavate/rivetate in/super su sedia nagelfabricage ZN :1 Zie: spijkerfabricage nagelfabriek ZN :1 Zie: spijkerfabriek nagelfabrikant ZN :1 Zie: spijkerfabrikant nagelgarnituur ZN :1 necessaire (F) a ungues/ungulas nagelkaas ZN :1 caseo al/con clavos nagelknipper ZN :1 talia-ungues nagelkootje ZN :1 phalange ungueal nagelkop ZN :1 Zie: spijkerkop nagelkruid ZN :1 geo nagellak ZN :1 vernisse a/pro le ungues/ungulas nagellakken WW :1 pinger se/laccar le ungues/ungulas nagellakremover ZN :1 acetona nagelnieuw BN :1 flammante nove nagelolie ZN :1 oleo de clavos nagelriem ZN :1 cuticula nagelschaartje ZN :1 cisorios a ungues/ungulas nagelschuier ZN :1 Zie: nagelborstel nageltang ZN :1 (voor spijkers) extractor de clavos :2 (voor het knippen van nagels) cisorios a ungues/ungulas nageltje ZN :1 unguiculo nageltrekker ZN :1 (voor spijkers) extractor de clavos, tiraclavo nagelvast BN :1 multo firme :2 permanentemente fixate (al casa, etc.) nagelvijl ZN :1 lima pro le/a ungues/ungulas, limetta nagelvlek ZN :1 lunula nagelvlies ZN :1 pterygio nagelvormig BN :1 in forma de ungue/ungula, unguiforme nagelwortel ZN :1 radice del ungue/ungula nagemaakt BN :1 imitate, copiate, contrafacte, false, posticie, facticie, spurie nagenieten WW :1 gauder ancora, gauder del memoria de, continuar a gauder nagenoeg BW :1 quasi, practicamente nagenoemd BN :1 mentionate infra, sequente, subcitate :--e bepalingen = stipulationes mentionate infra nagepeins ZN :1 reflexion nagerecht ZN :1 dessert (F) nageslacht ZN :1 (nakomelingen) descendentia, descendentes, prole, progenitura :2 (mensengeslacht) generationes futur, posteritate :het -- zal over mij oordelen = le generationes futur va judicar me nagesprek ZN :1 Zie: nabespreking nageven WW :1 (later geven) dar plus tarde :yoghurt met fruit -- = dar yogurt con fructos como dessert (F) :2 (van iemand vertellen) recognoscer/imputar (un cosa a un persona), dicer de (un persona) :men geeft hem na dat hij actief is = on dice de ille que ille es active :ze kan piano spelen, dat moet ik haar -- = illa sape sonar le piano, io debe admitter/recognoscer lo nageving ZN :1 imputation nagewas ZN :1 secunde recolta nagisten WW :1 fermentar de novo, haber un fermentation secundari nagisting ZN :1 fermentation secundari :-- op de fles = fermentation secundari in le bottilia naglans ZN :1 persistentia optic :2 :de -- van die roemruchte tijden = le splendor pallide de ille dies illustre nagloeien WW :1 restar/remaner/permaner incandescente nagluren WW :1 sequer con le vista/oculos nagooien WW :1 jectar detra (un persona) naharding ZN :1 induration posterior naharken WW :1 rastrellar un secunde vice :2 continuar a rastrellar naheffing ZN :1 collection additional de taxas, imposition complementari/supplementari naherfst ZN :1 ultime parte del autumno, fin del autumno, autumno tardive nahersenen ZN MV :1 myencephalo nahollen WW :1 currer detra (un persona) nahouden WW :1 (in de school) retener in le schola :2 (bezitten) haber, posseder, disponer de :er een bepaalde levenswijze op -- = menar un certe modo de vita :hij houdt er vreemde ideeën op na = ille ha certe ideas peculiar naïef BN :1 (ongekunsteld) naive, ingenue, candide, innocente :--e kunst = arte naive :--e schilderkunst = pictura naive, primitivismo :2 (onnozel) naive, credule, innocente :het zou wel heel -- zijn te veronderstellen dat = il serea un innocentia supponer que naïeveling ZN :1 persona naive/ingenue/innocente naijlen WW :1 currer detra (un persona) :2 retardar naijver ZN :1 invidia, jelosia, zelosia naijverig BN :1 invide, invidiose, jelose, zelose naïveteit ZN :1 Zie: naïviteit naïviteit ZN :1 (onbevangenheid) naivitate, candor, ingenuitate, candidessa :kinderlijke -- = naivitate/candor infantin :2 (domheid) simplicitate naja ZN :1 (slang) naja, naga najaar ZN :1 autumno :een nat -- = un autumno humide/pluviose najaarsaanbieding ZN :1 offerta autumnal/de autumno najaarsachtig BN :1 autumnal najaarsartikel ZN :1 articulo autumnal/de autumno najaarsbeurs ZN :1 feria autumnal/de autumno najaarsbloem ZN :1 flor autumnal/de autumno najaarsbui ZN :1 pluvia autumnal/de autumno najaarscampagne ZN :1 campania autumnal/de autumno najaarscollectie ZN :1 collection autumnal/de autumno najaarsconferentie ZN :1 conferentia autumnal/de autumno najaarsdag ZN :1 die/jorno autumnal/de autumno najaarsdraden ZN MV :1 Zie: herfstdraden najaarsexcursie ZN :1 excursion autumnal/de autumno najaarsgeur ZN :1 odor autumnal/de autumno najaarshoogwater ZN :1 aquas alte de autumno najaarsirrigatie ZN :1 irrigation de autumno najaarskoorts ZN :1 febre autumnal/de autumno najaarslover ZN :1 folios/foliage autumnal/de autumno najaarsmist ZN :1 nebula/bruma autumnal/de autumno najaarsmode ZN :1 moda autumnal/de autumno najaarsmodel ZN :1 modello autumnal/de autumno najaarsopruiming ZN :1 Zie: najaarsverkoop najaarsprijzen ZN MV :1 precios autumnal/de autumno najaarsregen ZN :1 pluvia autumnal/de autumno najaarsstorm ZN :1 tempesta autumnal/de autumno najaarstentoonstelling ZN :1 exhibition/exposition autumnal/de autumno najaarstint ZN :1 tinta autumnal/de autumno najaarstrek ZN :1 migration autumnal/de autumno najaarsuitverkoop ZN :1 liquidation autumnal (del stock) najaarsvakantie ZN :1 vacantias de autumno najaarsveiling ZN :1 vendita public autumnal/de autumno, auction autumnal/de autumno najaarsvergadering ZN :1 reunion autumnal/de autumno najaarsvrucht ZN :1 fructo autumnal/de autumno najaarsweer ZN :1 tempore autumnal/de autumno najaarswind ZN :1 vento autumnal/de autumno najaarsziekte ZN :1 maladia autumnal/de autumno najaarszon ZN :1 sol autumnal/de autumno najade ZN :1 naiade najagen WW :1 (achtervolgen) currer detra (un persona), chassar (detra) {sj}, persequer :een hert -- = chassar un cervo :2 (streven naar) persequer, aspirar (a) :een doel -- = persequer un scopo :geluk -- = recercar le felicitate :effect -- = voler impressionar najaging ZN :1 persecution, chassa {sj} najool ZN :1 Zie: napret najouwen WW :1 insultar, invectivar nakaarten WW :1 (napraten) epilogar, facer reflexiones/commentarios posterior, discuter postea, reexaminar un cosa jam decidite :dat is maar -- = isto es aqua passate nakalken WW :1 copiar, calcar, imitar nakammen WW :1 pectinar de novo nakauwen WW :1 ruminar naken WW :1 approchar {sj} (se), approximar (se), avicinar se, esser imminente :het jaar van zijn vrijlating naakt = le anno de su liberation approcha :het -- van een gevaar = le imminentia de un periculo nakend BN :1 proxime, imminente nakeuring ZN :1 secunde inspection/controlo/examine, inspection/controlo/examine final nakie ZN :1 :in zijn -- staan = esser toto nude nakijken WW :1 (volgen met de blik) sequer con le vista/oculos :2 (controleren) verificar, controlar, examinar, inspectar, inspicer :3 (corrigeren) corriger :4 (opzoeken) cercar :iets in de encyclopedie -- = consultar le encyclopedia pro saper un cosa naklank ZN :1 echo, resonantia, (NAT) reverberation :de -- van een klok = le resonantia/reverberationes de un campana naklimmen WW :1 montar post/detra (un altere persona) naklinken WW :1 (hoorbaar zijn) facer se ancora audir, continuar a tintinnar, reverberar :2 (blijven klinken) resonar, facer echo, echoar nakomeling ZN :1 descendente, filio, infante :--en = descendentes, descendentia, prole, progenitura :--en voortbrengend = progenitive :veel --en voortbrengen = prolificar :het voortbrengen van veel --en = prolification nakomelingschap ZN :1 descendentia, descendentes, prole, progenitura, genitura, progenie, posteritate :-- voortbrengend = progenitive nakomen WW :1 (later komen) arrivar plus tarde, venir plus tarde, sequer :nagekomen berichten = novas recipite posteriormente :2 (zich houden aan) observar, complir, tener, guardar, facer honor a, satisfacer a :de geboden van God -- = observar le commandamentos de Deo :zijn belofte -- = tener/complir su promissa :zijn belofte niet -- = disdicer su promissa :zijn verplichtingen -- = facer honor a/satisfacer a/complir su obligationes :een contract -- = executar un contracto :instructies -- = executar instructiones :een verordening -- = observar un ordinantia/disposition :voorwaarden -- = observar conditiones nakomer ZN :1 (nakomeling) descendente :2 (opvolger) successor :3 observator :-- van een belofte = observator de un promissa nakoming ZN :1 observation, observantia, execution :-- van de regels = observantia del regulas :-- van een wet = observantia de un lege :niet-nakoming = inexecution, inobservation, inobservantia :niet-nakoming van een contract = inexecution/inobservation de un contracto nakomst ZN :1 arrivata tardive nakroost ZN :1 Zie: nakomelingschap nakuur ZN :1 cura secundari nakwijnen WW :1 continuar a languer nalaten WW :1 (bij overlijden achterlaten) legar, lassar :nagelaten gedichten = poemas posthume :geld -- = lassar moneta :een fortuin -- = lassar un fortuna :vier kinderen -- = lassar quatro infantes :2 (werking/invloed achterlaten) lassar :zijn moedige daad liet een diepe indruk na = su acto de corage ha facite un grande impression :3 (niet doen) omitter :4 (achterwege laten) abandonar, cessar de (facer), abstener se (de), desister se (de) :slechte gewoonten -- = desister se de mal habitudes :5 (verzuimen) negliger, oblidar nalatenschap ZN :1 hereditage, succession :onverdeelde -- = hereditage indivise :het vermogen van een -- = le activo de un succession :de letterkundige -- = le hereditage litterari :deze -- van een vorig kabinet = iste hereditage de un previe cabinetto/governamento :een -- aanvaarden = acceptar un succession, entrar in possession de un hereditage, prender possession de un hereditage :een -- beheren = administrar un hereditage :een -- opeisen = revindicar un succession nalatig BN :1 laxe, negligente :-- gedrag = comportamento negligente, negligentia nalatigheid ZN :1 laxitate, negligentia, incuria, oblido, (verzuim) omission :grove -- = grave negligentia/omission nalating ZN :1 non-observation, non-execution naleven WW :1 (nakomen) respectar, observar, sequer, guardar, complir :een wet -- = observar un lege :iemands geboden -- = sequer le commandamentos de un persona :de bepalingen -- = observar le dispositiones :voorwaarden -- = observar conditiones :een contract -- = respectar/complir un contracto :een belofte -- = complir/mantener un promissa :iemand die iets naleeft = observator :dat/die nageleefd moet worden = observabile nalever ZN :1 observator :-- van de wet = observator del lege naleveren WW :1 livrar subsequentemente/plus tarde, facer un livration additional nalevering ZN :1 livration subsequente/complementari/additional naleving ZN :1 observation, observantia, execution :stricte -- van de wet = observation stricte del lege :niet-naleving = inexecution, inobservantia, inobservation nalezen WW :1 (inhoud nagaan) consultar, verificar (in un dictionario), compulsar :2 (overlezen) leger de novo, releger, revider :een artikel -- = releger un articulo nalezing ZN :1 (het overlezen) secunde lectura :2 (supplement) supplemento nalichting ZN :1 postluminescentia nalopen WW :1 (achterna lopen) sequer, currer detra (un persona) :die hond loopt zijn baas overal na = iste can seque su maestro ubique :2 (controleren) controlar, verificar :een auto helemaal -- = facer le revision complete de un auto(mobile) :een rekening -- = controlar un factura naluiden WW :1 continuar a sonar/tintinar/carillonar namaak ZN :1 imitation, copia, (vervalsing) contrafaction, falso, falsification :hoed U voor --! = diffide del imitationes! :2 (surrogaat) ersatz (D) namaakleer ZN :1 corio artificial, imitation de corio namaakparel ZN :1 perla artificial/de imitation namaaksel ZN :1 Zie: namaak namaken WW :1 (namaken naar een voorbeeld) copiar, imitar, reproducer, refacer, facer un copia/imitation :iets nauwkeurig -- = facer un copia/imitation minutiose de un cosa :een kunstwerk -- = copiar un obra de arte :2 (bedrieglijk nabootsen) contrafacer, falsificar :hij heeft mijn handtekening nagemaakt = ille ha falsificate mi signatura :bankbiljetten -- = contrafacer/falsificar billetes de banca namaker ZN :1 (iemand die iets namaakt) imitator, copista :2 (vervalser) contrafactor, falsario, falsificator namaking ZN :1 Zie: namaak name ZN :1 :bij -- noemen = mentionar nominativemente :met -- = specialmente, particularmente, super toto :ten -- van = a nomine de, dirigite a namelijk BW :1 (te weten) a saper, sia :2 (immers) nam namelk ZN :1 lacte residual nameloos BN :1 sin nomine, indicibile, inexprimibile :een --e ellende = un miseria sin nomine Namen ZN EIGN :1 Namur namenkunde ZN :1 anthroponymia namenregister ZN :1 registro de nomines namens VZ :1 in le nomine de, del parte de :zeg het hem -- ons = dice le lo de nostre parte :mede -- mijn man = assi que in le nomine/del parte de mi marito nameten WW :1 metir/mesurar un secunde vice/de novo, remetir, remesurar, verificar le mesura, controlar le mesura nameting ZN :1 reme(n)suration, verification :de voor- en -- in een experiment = le mesuration facite ante e post le experimento Namibië ZN EIGN :1 Namibia Namibiër ZN :1 namibiano Namibisch BN :1 namibian namiddag ZN :1 postmeridie :in de -- = post meridie :om drie uur --s = a tres horas del postmeridie namiddagdutje ZN :1 siesta namiddagpreek ZN :1 predica/predicamento postmeridian namiddagslaapje ZN :1 siesta namiddaguur ZN :1 hora postmeridian/del postmeridie namoeten WW :1 deber sequer namogen WW :1 poter sequer nanacht ZN :1 ultime parte/horas del nocte, fin del nocte nandoe ZN :1 (vogel) nandu naneef ZN :1 descendente distante/remote nanisme ZN :1 nanismo nanking ZN :1 nankin nanobacterie ZN :1 nanobacterio nanocefaal BN :1 nanocephale nanocefalie ZN :1 nanocephalia nano-elektronica ZN :1 nanoelectronica nanometer ZN :1 nanometro nanoplankton ZN :1 nanoplancton nanoprocessor ZN :1 nanoprocessor nanoseconde ZN :1 nanosecunda nansoek ZN :1 nansuk naogen WW :1 sequer con le vista/oculos naontsteking ZN :1 ignition retardate naoogst ZN :1 secunde recolta naoorlogs BN :1 postbellic, de postguerra :--e tijd/jaren = postguerra :--e huizen = casas del postguerra, casas construite post le guerra :--e periode = periodo postbellic :--e mentaliteit = mentalitate postbellic naoorlogstijd ZN :1 postguerra nap ZN :1 cuppa, cuppella nap(jes)slak ZN :1 patella napalm ZN :1 napalm napalmbom ZN :1 bomba al/de napalm Napels ZN EIGN :1 Napoli, Neapole, Parthenope :uit/van -- = napolitan/parthenopee Napels BN :1 napolitan, parthenopee napijnen ZN MV :1 dolores secundari :2 dolores postoperatori napje ZN :1 (PLANTK) cupula napjesdragend BN :1 (PLANTK) cupulifere napjesdragers ZN MV :1 (PLANTK) cupuliferas napluizen WW :1 examinar exactemente/minutiosemente, scrutinar napluk ZN :1 secunde collection napoleon ZN :1 (goudstuk) napoleon Napoleon ZN EIGN :1 Napoleon Napoleontisch BN :1 napoleonic :--e oorlogen = guerras napoleonic napolijsten WW :1 repolir Napolitaan ZN :1 napolitano, neapolitano, neapolita Napolitaans BN :1 napolitan, neapolitan, parthenopee :--e liederen = cantos napolitan Napolitaans ZN :1 (dialect) napolitano nappa BN :1 de (corio de) nappa nappa ZN :1 nappa nappaleer ZN :1 (corio de) nappa napraten WW :1 (praten in navolging van een ander) repeter :iemand -- = imitar un persona :2 (na afloop blijven praten) restar/remaner pro parlar, epilogar naprater ZN :1 papagai napraterij ZN :1 psittacismo napreek ZN :1 epilogo de predica napret ZN :1 :wij hadden veel -- = postea nos nos amusava/diverteva multo napschelp ZN :1 patella napvormig BN :1 patelliforme :2 (PLANTK) urceolate, cupuliforme :-- orgaan = organo urceolate, urceolo :--e bloemkroon = corolla urceolate nar ZN :1 folle, buffon, arlequin, paleasso naraad ZN :1 consilio tardive narceïne ZN :1 narceina narcis ZN :1 narcisso :wilde -- = narcisso silvestre :witte -- = narcisso blanc/poetic narcisaaltje ZN :1 tylencho narcisbloem ZN :1 flor de narcisso narcisme ZN :1 narcismo, narcissismo, egotismo narcissenbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de narcissos narcissenbol ZN :1 bulbo de narcisso narcissenfamilie ZN :1 amaryllidaceas narcissenveld ZN :1 campo de narcissos Narcissus ZN EIGN :1 Narcisso narcist ZN :1 narcissista narcistisch BN :1 narcissic, narcissista, narcissistic narcoanalyse ZN :1 narcoanalyse (-ysis) narcolepsie ZN :1 narcolepsia narcolepticus ZN :1 narcoleptico narcoleptisch BN :1 narcoleptic narcomanie ZN :1 narcomania narcose ZN :1 narcose (-osis), anesthesia, insensibilisation :lichte -- = anesthesia superficial :onder -- brengen = anesthesiar, insensibilisar, narcotisar narcoseapparaat ZN :1 apparato de narcose (-osis) narcosekapje ZN :1 Zie: narcosemasker narcoseleer ZN :1 anesthesiologia narcosemasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de narcose (-osis) narcosemiddel ZN :1 narcotico narcosespecialist ZN :1 anesthesiologo, anesthetista, anesthesista, narcotisator narcoticobrigade ZN :1 brigada antidroga(s) narcoticum ZN :1 narcotico narcotine ZN :1 narcotina narcotisch BN :1 narcotic :-- middel = narcotico narcotiseren WW :1 narcotisar, anesthesiar, insensibilisar narcotiseur ZN :1 Zie: narcosespecialist nardus ZN :1 nardo :met -- bereid = nardin nardusgeur ZN :1 odor de nardo nardusolie ZN :1 nardo narede ZN :1 epilogo, peroration, conclusion, (in boek) postfacio nareizen WW :1 sequer narekenen WW :1 (opnieuw uitrekenen) recalcular, refacer le calculo :2 (berekenen) verificar, controlar :een som -- = verificar un problema :dat kun je op je vingers -- = tu pote esser secur de isto narekening ZN :1 (mbt het opnieuw uitrekenen) secunde calculo :2 (mbt het berekenen) verification, controlo narennen WW :1 currer detra (un persona) nargileh ZN :1 nargile narigheid ZN :1 miseria, enoio, problemas, difficultates, complicationes :iemand -- bezorgen = causar/procurar problemas a un persona :daar komt -- van = isto es cercar problemas narijden WW :1 (rijdend achtervolgen) persequer/sequer in auto(mobile)/a cavallo/a bicycletta naroepen WW :1 (achterna roepen) appellar, critar :2 (najouwen) critar insultos, insultar, invectivar naroken WW :1 continuar a fumar naromen WW :1 discremar/disbutyrar de novo narommelen WW :1 (bij onweer) tonar ancora narratief BN :1 narrative narrativiteit ZN :1 narrativitate narratologie ZN :1 narratologia narratologisch BN :1 narratologic narren WW :1 vexar narrendracht ZN :1 Zie: narrenpak narrenfeest ZN :1 festa del folles narrenkap ZN :1 bonetto de folle/de buffon narrenpak ZN :1 costume de buffon/de folle narrenschip ZN :1 nave del folles narrenstaf ZN :1 baston de folle/de buffon narrenstok ZN :1 Zie: narrenstaf narrig BN :1 grunnion, irritabile :-- doen = esser de mal humor narthrex ZN :1 narthrex narwal ZN :1 narval NASA :1 (Afk.: National Aeronautics and Space Administration) Administration National del Aeronautica e del Spatio nasaal BN :1 nasal :--e medeklinker = consonante nasal :--e klinker = vocal nasal :-- spreken = parlar nasalmente/per le naso/con voce nasal nasaal ZN :1 nasal nasaleren WW :1 nasalisar :het -- = nasalisation nasalering ZN :1 nasalisation nasaliteit ZN :1 nasalitate naschaven WW :1 planar de novo naschelden WW :1 coperir de injurias naschetsen WW :1 schizzar {ts}/designar secundo (un cosa) naschilderen WW :1 copiar, imitar, reproducer naschildering ZN :1 copia naschoppen WW :1 dar un colpo de pede de detra naschreeuwen WW :1 critar detra (un persona) naschrift ZN :1 (onder brief) postscripto :2 (in boek) epilogo naschrijden WW :1 sequer a grande passos naschrijven WW :1 (overschrijven) copiar, transcriber :2 (nadoen) imitar le scriptura de :3 (plagiëren) copiar, plagiar, committer plagiato naschrijving ZN :1 (overschrijving) copia, transcription naseizoen ZN :1 ultime parte del saison (F), fin del saison (F) naslaan WW :1 (opzoeken) cercar in, consultar, compulsar :iets in het woordenboek -- = cercar un parola in/consultar/compulsar le dictionario naslagwerk ZN :1 libro/obra de consultation/de referentia naslagwerkje ZN :1 vademecum nasleep ZN :1 consequentias, (onaangename nawerking) repercussion(es), (MED) (nawerking) sequelas :de oorlog en zijn -- = le guerra e su repercussiones naslenteren WW :1 sequer a passos lente naslepen WW :1 (slepende meevoeren) trainar/traher con se/detra se naslijpen WW :1 affilar/acutiar de novo naslingeren WW :1 lancear detra (un persona) nasluipen WW :1 sequer furtivemente nasmaak ZN :1 postgusto, retrogusto, retrosapor :bittere -- = gusto de amaritude nasmaken WW :1 lassar un postgusto/retrogusto/retrosapor nasmijten WW :1 jectar detra (un persona) nasnellen WW :1 currer detra (un persona) nasnikken WW :1 singultar ancora nasnuffelen WW :1 examinar scrupulosemente, scrutinar nasobuccaal BN :1 nasobuccal nasofarynx ZN :1 nasopharynge, rhinopharynge nasolabiaal BN :1 nasolabial nasonoriseren WW :1 (een film) provider de un banda sonor, postsonorisar nasonorisering ZN :1 postsonorisation (van een film) naspel ZN :1 (epiloog) epilogo :2 (MUZ) postludio :3 (liefdesspel) epilogo amorose naspelen WW :1 jocar de novo, reproducer, repeter :een schaakpartij uit de krant -- = jocar/reproducer un partita de chacos del jornal :2 continuar a jocar naspellen WW :1 delitterar de novo naspeuren WW :1 recercar, facer recercas, investigar, perquirer, scrutar naspeuring ZN :1 investigation, recerca minutiose, scrutinio, perquisition naspoeden WW :1 sequer in haste, currer detra (un persona) naspoelen WW :1 rinciar/lavar de novo nasponsen WW :1 spongiar de novo, nettar de novo con un spongia nasporen WW :1 (het spoor volgen) sequer le pista/le tracia de :2 (op het spoor trachten te komen) recercar (le tracia de), investigar, perquirer :het -- = recerca, investigation, perquisition :de oorzaken van de oorlog -- = recercar le causas del guerra :3 (nasnuffelen) examinar minutiosemente nasporing ZN :1 recerca, investigation, perquisition, scrutinio naspreken WW :1 repeter/imitar le parolas de naspringen WW :1 saltar/salir detra (un persona) nastamelen WW :1 repeter/imitar le balbutiamento de nastaren WW :1 sequer con le vista/con le oculos nastevenen WW :1 sequer (in un nave) nastisch BN :1 nastic :--e bewegingen = movimentos nastic nastoot :1 (SCHERMEN) riposta :2 (BILJ) colpo final nastreven WW :1 (trachten te bereiken) cercar a attinger, persequer, aspirar a, tender a/verso :succes -- = aspirar al successo :een doel -- = cercar a attinger un scopo :2 (trachten te evenaren) cercar a equalar, emular :grote voorgangers -- = emular/imitar grande predecessores nastromen WW :1 (blijven stromen) continuar a fluer :2 (FIG) (volgen) sequer (le currente) nasturen WW :1 facer sequer, reexpedir :iemands post -- = facer sequer le currero de un persona nasturtium ZN :1 nasturtio nasynchronisatie ZN :1 postsynchronisation, duplage :-- van een film = postsynchronisation/duplage de un film (E) nasynchroniseren WW :1 postsynchronisar, duplar :het -- = postsynchronisation, duplage :in Interlingua nagesynchroniseerd = postsynchronisate/duplate in Interlingua nat BN :1 (niet droog) molliate, (vochtig) humide :door en door -- = molliate usque al ossos :-- zijn = humer, esser molliate :-- maken = humectar, molliar, imbiber, rigar, irrorar :de baby is -- = le bebe/baby (E) se ha molliate :2 (regenachtig) pluviose, humide :3 :(van verf) nat! = recentemente pingite!, vernisse fresc! nat ZN :1 aqua, liquido, (sap) succo :het zilte -- = le mar :groenten in eigen -- gaar koken = cocer verduras in lor proprie succo/aqua nataal BN :1 natal natachtig BN :1 (legiermente) humide, un pauco/poco humide natafelen WW :1 remaner/restar al tabula nataliteit ZN :1 natalitate nateelt ZN :1 (LANDB) cultura secundari natekenen WW :1 (naar een model tekenen) designar secundo (un modello), copiar :iemand -- van een foto = facer le portrait (F) secundo un photo(graphia) :2 (overtrekken) copiar, calcar, reproducer natekening ZN :1 reproduction, (overgetrokken) calco natellen WW :1 (berekenen) contar, calcular :zijn winst -- = contar/calcular su profito/beneficio :2 (overtellen) contar/calcular de novo, recalcular :zijn geld -- = contar su moneta naterkruid ZN :1 bistorta natertong ZN :1 Zie: addertong-3 nathals ZN :1 (drinkebroer) bibulo, bibon :2 (iemand die veel drinkt) persona assetate natheid ZN :1 humiditate natie ZN :1 nation, (volk) populo :zeevarende -- = nation marin/maritime :bevriende -- = nation amic :handeldrijvende -- = nation de mercantes :Verenigde Naties, V.N. = (Organisation del) Nationes Unite, O.N.U. :tot dezelfde -- behorend = conational natijd ZN :1 (naseizoen) ultime parte del saison (F), fin del saison (F) :2 (vervalperiode) declino, annos declinante nationaal BN :1 national :Nationale Vergadering = Assemblea National :--e militie = militia national :-- kabinet = cabinetto/governamento national :-- park = parco national :-- vermogen = capital national :-- concilie = concilio national :--e bibliotheek = bibliotheca national :--e elftal = equipa national :--e feestdag = festa national :--e zelfstandigheid = independentia national :--e veiligheid = securitate national :bruto -- produkt, B.N.P. = producto national brute, P.N.B. nationaal-socialisme ZN :1 nationalsocialismo, (in Duitsland OOK) nazismo {ts} nationaal-socialist ZN :1 nationalsocialista, (in Duitsland OOK) nazi {ts} nationaal-socialistisch BN :1 nationalsocialista, nationalsocialistic :de --e politiek was een voortdurende bedreiging voor de vrede = le politica nationalsocialista esseva un menacia constante pro le pace nationalisatie ZN :1 nationalisation nationaliseren WW :1 nationalisar :het -- = nationalisation :bedrijven -- = nationalisar interprisas nationalisering ZN :1 nationalisation nationalisme ZN :1 nationalismo :extreem -- = nationalismo extreme nationalist ZN :1 nationalista nationalistisch BN :1 nationalista :--e politiek = politica nationalista nationaliteit ZN :1 nationalitate :een -- aannemen = adoptar/prender un nationalitate :zijn -- verliezen = perder le nationalitate :afstand doen van zijn -- = renunciar a/repudiar su nationalitate :de -- ontnemen = disnationalisar :met de Nederlandse -- = de nationalitate nederlandese nationaliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio del nationalitate nationaliteitsbewijs ZN :1 (voor personen) certificato de nationalitate :2 (voor voorwerpen) certificato de origine nationaliteitsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento national, conscientia de nationalitate :overdreven -- = chauvinismo {sj} nationaliteitsprincipe ZN :1 Zie: nationaliteitsbeginsel native-speaker ZN :1 parlator native nativisme ZN :1 nativismo nativist ZN :1 nativista nativistisch BN :1 nativista nativiteit ZN :1 natalitate natje ZN :1 bibita :zijn -- en zijn droogje = su mangiar e su bibita/biber natmaken WW :1 humectar, molliar, imbiber, rigar, irrorar :het -- = humectation, molliatura, molliamento, imbibimento, irroration :zijn lippen -- = humectar se/molliar se le labios natmaking ZN :1 humectation, molliatura, molliamento, imbibimento, irroration NATO ZN :1 Zie: NAVO natrappen ZN :1 dar un colpo de pede de detra natregenen WW :1 molliar se/esser molliate per le pluvia/a causa del pluvia :zich laten -- = facer molliar se per le pluvia natrekken WW :1 (achternareizen) sequer, viagiar detra :2 (overtrekken) calcar, copiar :een tekening -- = calcar un designo :3 (controleren) controlar, verificar :een anonieme tip -- = verificar un information anonyme :4 (naspeuren) verificar, recercar :een zaak -- = investigar un cosa natrekking ZN :1 (het overtrekken) (le) calcar, (le) copiar :2 (controle) controlo, verification :3 (naspeuring) investigation, recerca :4 (mbt loterij) tirage extra (de lotteria) natrekpapier ZN :1 papiro transparente/de calco natrillen WW :1 continuar a tremular/tremer/vibrar, vibrar ancora natrium ZN :1 natrium, sodium natriumarm BN :1 povre in natrium/sodium, a basse contento de natrium/sodium natriumbicarbonaat ZN :1 bicarbonato de natrium/sodium natriumbromide ZN :1 bromido/bromuro de natrium/sodium natriumcarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de natrium/sodium natriumlamp ZN :1 lampa a natrium/sodium natriumlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de natrium natriumnitraat ZN :1 nitrato de natrium/sodium natriumperoxide ZN :1 peroxydo de natrium/sdium natriumsulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de natrium/sodium natriumveldspaat ZN :1 albite natriumverbinding ZN :1 composito sodic/de na-trium/de sodium natriumverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento/illumination de natrium natriumzout ZN :1 sal sodic/de natrium/de sodium natroliet ZN :1 natrolitho natron ZN :1 (soda) soda :bijtende -- = soda caustic :2 (natrium) natrium, sodium natronloog ZN :1 hydroxydo/lixivia de natrium/sodium natronzout ZN :1 Zie: natriumzout natspuiten WW :1 asperger, rigar natten WW :1 humectar, molliar nattevingerwerk ZN :1 Zie: giswerk nattig BN :1 (vochtig) humide :de verf is nog -- = le color es ancora humide :-- zijn = humer :-- maken = humidificar :het -- maken = humidification :2 (regenachtig) pluviose, humide :-- weer = tempore pluviose nattigheid ZN :1 humiditate, molliatura :de -- van de grond = le humiditate del solo :(FIG) -- voelen = suspectar un cosa natura ZN :1 natura :inbreng in -- = apporto in natura :in -- betalen = pagar in natura :hulp in -- = succurso in natura naturaliën ZN MV :1 productos natural naturalisatie ZN :1 naturalisation naturalisatiebewijs ZN :1 attestation de naturalisation naturalisatieprocedure ZN :1 procedura/procedimento de naturalisation naturaliseren WW :1 naturalisar :zich laten -- = naturalisar se :het -- = naturalisation naturalisme ZN :1 naturalismo naturalist ZN :1 naturalista naturalistisch BN :1 naturalista, naturalistic :--e roman = roman(ce) naturalista/naturalistic :--e stromingen = currentes naturalistic :--e inter-pretatie van de werkelijkheid = interpretation naturalistic del realitate naturel ZN :1 (autochtoon) autochthono, nativo, indigena :2 (karakter) natural, natura naturel BN :1 (ongekleurd, puur) natural :-- linnen = lino natural naturen WW :1 sequer attentivemente con le oculos naturisme ZN :1 naturismo naturist ZN :1 naturista naturistencamping ZN :1 camping naturista, campo de naturistas naturistenkamp ZN :1 Zie: naturistencamping naturistenterrein ZN :1 terreno naturista/pro naturistas naturistentijdschrift ZN :1 revista naturista naturistenvereniging ZN :1 association naturista/de naturistas naturistisch BN :1 naturista naturopaat ZN :1 naturopathe naturopathie ZN :1 naturopathia naturopathisch BN :1 naturopathic natuur ZN :1 (wat rondom de mens is) natura :ongerepte -- = natura virgine :moeder -- = matre natura :speling van de -- = capricio del natura :kringloop van de -- = cyclo del natura :liefde voor de -- = amor del natura :geheimen der -- = secretos del natura :weelde van de -- = prodigalitate del natura :kennis der -- = historia natural :bestudering van de -- = studio del natura :in de vrije -- = in plen natura :de -- ontzien = respectar/sparniar le natura :2 (aangeboren geaardheid) natura, natural, temperamento :de gewoonte is een tweede -- = le habitude es un secunde natura :menselijke -- = natura human, essentia del homine, humanitate :tegenstrijdige --en = naturas discorde/discordante/opposite :dat is zijn tweede -- = isto es su secunde natura :dat gaat tegen de -- in = isto es contrari al natura :van --e = naturalmente natuurarts ZN :1 Zie: natuurgenezer natuurazijn ZN :1 vinagre natural natuurbad ZN :1 banio natural, piscina (de natation) natural natuurbeheer ZN :1 Zie: natuurbehoud natuurbehoud ZN :1 preservation/protection/conservation del natura, ecologismo natuurbeschermer ZN :1 protector del natura, ecologista natuurbescherming ZN :1 Zie: natuurbehoud natuurbeschermingsgebied ZN :1 parco natural, reserva natural natuurbeschouwing ZN :1 contemplation del natura natuurbeschrijver ZN :1 descriptor del natura natuurbeschrijving ZN :1 description del natura natuurbos ZN :1 bosco/foreste natural natuurboter ZN :1 butyro natural natuurconstante ZN :1 constante natuurdienst ZN :1 culto del natura natuurdrift ZN :1 instincto :sublimering van de --en = sublimation del instinctos natuurfilm ZN :1 film (E) super le/de natura natuurfilosofie ZN :1 philosophia natural/del natura natuurfilosofisch BN :1 relative al philosophia natural/del natura natuurgave ZN :1 dono del natura natuurgebied ZN :1 region/zona natural/ecologic :beschermd -- = reserva natural natuurgeloof ZN :1 religion natural natuurgeneeskunde ZN :1 naturopathia, medicina natural, naturismo natuurgeneeswijze ZN :1 Zie: natuurgeneeskunde natuurgenezer ZN :1 medico qui practica le medicina natural, naturopathe, (medico) naturista natuurgetrouw BN :1 fidel al natura, veridic :een --e weergave = un reproduction/copia fidel :iets -- weergeven = reproducer un cosa fidelmente natuurgetrouwheid ZN :1 fidelitate al natura, veritate natuurgevoel ZN :1 sentimento del natura natuurgodsdienst ZN :1 religion natural natuurhistorie ZN :1 historia natural natuurhistorisch BN :1 del historia natural :-- museum = museo de historia natural natuurijs ZN :1 glacie natural natuurijsbaan ZN :1 patinatorio natural, area/pista de patinar/patinage natural natuurindruk ZN :1 impression del natura natuurkenner ZN :1 naturalista natuurkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscentimento del natura :2 historia natural natuurkeus ZN :1 selection natural natuurkracht ZN :1 fortia natural/del natura :blinde -- = fortia cec del natura natuurkunde ZN :1 physica :experimentele -- = physica experimental :theoretische -- = physica theoric :toegepaste -- = physica applicate :wiskundige -- = physicomathematica natuurkundeboek ZN :1 libro/manual de physica natuurkundeleraar ZN :1 professor de physica natuurkundeproef ZN :1 experimento/test (E) physic/de physica natuurkundig BN :1 physic, de physica :--e aardrijkskunde/geografie = geographia physic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos physic :--e instrumenten = instrumentos de physica :-- laboratorium = laboratorio de physica natuurkundige ZN :1 physico natuurlandschap ZN :1 paisage natural natuurleefwijze ZN :1 naturalismo, naturismo natuurleer ZN :1 systema del natura natuurliefde ZN :1 amor al natura natuurliefhebber ZN :1 amante/amator/amico del natura natuurlijk BN :1 natural :--e zoon = filio natural :--e geneesmiddelen = remedios/medicinas natural :--e rijkdommen = ricchessas natural :--e brandstof = combustibile natural :--e immuniteit = immunitate natural :--e haven = porto natural :--e houding = attitude natural :--e dood = morte natural :--e hindernis = barriera natural :--e grens = frontiera natural :--e houding = attitude natural :--e behoeften = besonios natural :--e historie = historia natural :--e geboorte = parte natural :--e toonladder = scala/gamma natural :--e logaritme = logarithmo natural :--e getallen = numeros natural :--e selectie = selection natural :(BIOL) -- stelsel = classification natural :(JUR) --e persoon = persona physic :niet -- = innatural :op --e wijze = naturalmente :zich heel -- gedragen = comportar se naturalmente natuurlijkerwijze BW :1 naturalmente natuurlijkheid ZN :1 character natural, naturalitate :-- van een verschijnsel = naturalitate de un phenomeno :2 (ongekunsteldheid) naturalitate, simplicitate, spontaneitate, ingenuitate, naivitate natuurmens ZN :1 (mens in zijn natuurstaat) homine primitive/del natura :2 (iemand die veel van de natuur houdt) amante/amator/amico del natura natuurmest ZN :1 stercore/fertilisante natural natuurminnaar ZN :1 Zie: natuurliefhebber natuurmonument ZN :1 monumento/reserva natural natuuronderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento del scientias natural natuuronderzoek ZN :1 studio del natura natuuronderzoeker ZN :1 explorator del natura, naturalista natuurpark ZN :1 parco natural natuurpoëzie ZN :1 poesia natural/del natura natuurpracht ZN :1 splendor del natura natuurproces ZN :1 processo natural natuurprodukt ZN :1 producto natural/del natura natuurramp ZN :1 catastrophe/calamitate/disastro natural, (grote ramp) cataclysmo natuurrecht ZN :1 derecto natural natuurreservaat ZN :1 reserva/parco natural natuurrijk ZN :1 regno del natura natuurrubber ZN :1 cauchu natural, latex natuurschilder ZN :1 pictor del natura natuurschildering ZN :1 pictura del natura natuurschoon ZN :1 beltate(s) natural/del natura natuurspeling ZN :1 joco del natura natuurstaat ZN :1 stato de natura, naturalitate natuursteen ZN :1 petra natural natuurstudie ZN :1 studio del natura natuurtafereel ZN :1 scena del natura natuurtalent ZN :1 talento natural/innate, persona dotate natuurtoestand ZN :1 stato de natura natuurverering ZN :1 culto del natura natuurverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno natural/del natura natuurvezel ZN :1 fibra natural natuurvoeding ZN :1 (het voeden) alimentation natural :2 (produkten) alimentos natural natuurvoedingswinkel ZN :1 boteca/magazin de productos natural/de alimentation natural natuurvolk ZN :1 populo/population primitive natuurvoortbrengsel ZN :1 producto natural/del natura natuurvorser ZN :1 explorator del natura, naturalista natuurvriend ZN :1 amico/amante/amator del natura natuurwaardering ZN :1 appreciation del natura natuurwandeling ZN :1 promenada in le natura natuurwerking ZN :1 operation del natura natuurwet ZN :1 (NAT) lege physic :2 (natuurlijke zedenwet) lege natural/del natura natuurwetenschap ZN :1 scientia natural/physic/del natura natuurwetenschappelijk BN :1 del scientias natural, scientific, physic :toegepast -- onderzoek = recercas de physica applicate natuurwetenschapper ZN :1 scientista, (mbt de natuurkunde) physico natuurwol ZN :1 lana natural natuurwollen BN :1 de lana natural :-- onderkleren = subvestimentos de lana natural natuurwonder ZN :1 meravilia del natura natuurwoud ZN :1 Zie: natuurbos natuurzijde ZN :1 seta natural naumachie ZN :1 naumachia nauplius(larve) ZN :1 nauplio nautafoon ZN :1 nautaphono nautiek ZN :1 scientia nautic, nautica nautilus ZN :1 nautilo nautisch BN :1 nautic :--e sport = sport (E) nautic :-- instrument = instrumento nautic :-- feest = festa nautic nauw ZN :1 (zeeëngte) stricto, passo, canal :Nauw van Calais = Passo/Canal de Calais :2 (moeilijkheid) embarasso :in het -- drijven = confunder, accular nauw BN :1 (smal) stricte, (innig) intime :--e grenzen = limites stricte :--e straat = strata stricte :--e relatie = relation intime :--e vriendschapsbanden = ligamines/vinculos de amicitate stricte/intime :broek met --e pijpen = pantalon con gambas stricte :(BIJBEL) --e poort = porta stricte :in --e samenwerking met = in stricte/intime collaboration con :-- verbonden met = strictemente ligate con :-- bij iets betrokken zijn = esser multo implicate in un cosa :-- met elkaar samenhangen = esser ligate intimemente :niet zo -- kijken = non esser multo exigente/stricte :het niet zo -- nemen = prender le cosas legiermente :het niet zo -- nemen met zijn geweten = transiger con su conscientia :het komt niet zo -- = isto non es tanto importante :te -- kledingstuk = vestimento troppo stricte :te --e schoenen = scarpas troppo stricte :te -- zijn = esser troppo stricte, serrar troppo :met -- verholen trots = con orgolio mal dissimulate :dat luistert heel -- = on debe facer lo con multe precision nauwelijks BW :1 a pena, quasi non :-- merkbaar = quasi imperceptibile :het is -- te geloven = il es a pena credibile :het verschil is -- te merken = le differentia es minime nauwgezet BN :1 exacte, precise, accurate, punctual, conscientiose :uiterst -- = meticulose, minutiose, scrupulose :-- werk = labor/travalio conscientiose :-- geweten = conscientia stricte :zijn plichten -- waarnemen = observar su deberes con exactitude nauwgezetheid ZN :1 exactitude, punctualitate :historische -- = exactitude historic :uiterste -- = meticulositate, minutiositate, scrupulositate, conscientiositate :met pijnlijke -- = con exactitude religiose nauwheid ZN :1 strictessa nauwkeurig BN :1 precise, exacte, juste, accurate, stricte, correcte, conscientiose, scrupulose :akelig/overdreven -- = meticulose, minutiose, punctiliose :een uiterst --e analyse = un analyse (-ysis) rigorose :-- onderzoek = investigation scrupulose :--e beschrijving = description exacte/precise :iets -- vaststellen = fixar un cosa con exactitude :ontzettend -- zijn = esser un meravilia de precision :--e balans = balancia fidel :tot op een millimeter -- = con un margine de error de un millimetro nauwkeurigheid ZN :1 precision, precisitate, accuratessa, exactitude, justessa, conscientiositate :uiterste (overdreven) -- = meticulositate, minutiositate, punctilio :historische -- = exactitude historic :uiterste -- van een berekening = rigor/rigorositate de un calculo :2 (betrouwbaarheid) fidelitate :-- van een vertaling = fidelitate de un traduction nauwlettend BN :1 attente, attentive, vigilante :-- toezien = surveliar attentivemente :-- toezicht = surveliantia attentive nauwlettendheid ZN :1 attention (scrupulose), vigilantia nauwnemend BN :1 minutiose nauwsluitend BN :1 stricte :-- kledingstuk = vestimento stricte nauwsluitendheid ZN :1 strictessa nauwte ZN :1 (het nauw zijn) strictessa :2 (smalle doorgang) passage/passo stricte, (zeeëngte) stricto, passo, (in de bergen) passo de montania, stricto nauwziend BN :1 (mbt personen) attente, attentive :2 (mbt zaken) minutiose navaal BN :1 naval navarch ZN :1 navarcha navaren WW :1 sequer in un nave navegen WW :1 dar un ultime colpo de scopa navel ZN :1 (van mens/dier) umbilico, omphalo, hilo :van de -- = omphalic :een -- hebbend = umbilicate :2 (van plant) umbilico, cicatricula, hilo :3 (sinaasappel) navel navelappel ZN :1 navel navelbandje ZN :1 bandage umbilical/umbilifere navelbloeding ZN :1 omphalorrhagia navelbreuk ZN :1 (MED) hernia umbilical, omphalocele navelkruid ZN :1 umbilico de Venus navelontsteking ZN :1 omphalitis navelpunt ZN :1 (WISK) puncto umbilical, umbilico navelsinaasappel ZN :1 navel navelstaarder ZN :1 persona introvertite navelstaarderij ZN :1 introversion, introspection navelstaren ZN :1 introversion, introspection navelstreek ZN :1 region umbilical navelstreng ZN :1 cordon/funiculo umbilical :de -- afbinden = ligaturar le cordon umbilical :doorsnijding van de -- = omphalotomia navelvormig BN :1 in forma de umbilico, umbilicate, umbilical navelzwijn ZN :1 pecari navenant BW :1 proportionatemente, relativemente :de prijzen zijn -- hoog = le precios es proportionalmente alte navenant BN :1 equivalente :ze had haar best niet gedaan en haar rapport was -- = illa non se habeva effortiate e su reporto scholar lo ha monstrate naverbrander ZN :1 dispositivo/apparato de postcombustion naverbranding ZN :1 postcombustion navertellen WW :1 repeter/contar lo que on ha audite :hij zal het niet -- = ille non vivera pro contar lo naverwant ZN :1 Zie: verwant naverwantschap ZN :1 Zie: verwantschap navicert ZN (ENGELS) :1 navicert navicula ZN :1 navicula navigabel BN :1 navigabile navigatie ZN :1 (scheepvaart) navigation :Acte van Navigatie = Acto de Navigation :2 (stuurmanskunst) navigation :de -- van een olietanker = le navigation de un petrolero :3 (plaatsbepaling) navigation navigatiefout ZN :1 error de navigation navigatiehut ZN :1 cabina de navigation navigatieinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de navigation navigatiekompas ZN :1 compasso/bussola de navigation navigatiekunst ZN :1 arte de navigation navigatielicht ZN :1 foco de navigation/position navigatiesatelliet ZN :1 satellite de navigation navigatiesysteem ZN :1 systema de navigation navigatievlucht ZN :1 volo de navigation navigator ZN :1 navigator navigeren WW :1 navigar :het -- = navigation :-- op het kompas = navigar con le bussola navliegen WW :1 (vliegende volgen) volar detra (un persona) navloeien WW :1 continuar a fluer, (van bloed) continuar a sanguinar, continuar a perder sanguine navlooien WW :1 examinar/investigar/scrutinar minutiosemente NAVO ZN :1 OTAN (= Organisation del Tractato del Atlantico Nord) NAVO-dubbelbesluit ZN :1 duple decision del OTAN navoelbaar BN :1 que da le mesme sentimentos navoelen WW :1 haber le mesme sentimentos, comprender (le sentimentos de) :zo'n verdriet is nauwelijks na te voelen = il es difficile de sentir le mesme pena/dolor navolgbaar BN :1 (het navolgen waard) digne de esser imitate/sequite :2 (nagevolgd kunnende worden) imitabile, que on pote imitar navolgbaarheid ZN :1 imitabilitate navolgen WW :1 imitar, sequer :het -- = imitation :een dichter -- = imitar/copiar un poeta :iemands voorbeeld -- = sequer le exemplo de un persona navolgend BN :1 sequente, subsequente :de --e personen = le personas mentionate infra navolgende ZN :1 lo que seque :het -- is belangrijk = lo que seque es importante navolgenswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de esser imitate/sequite, digne de imitation :een -- voorbeeld = un exemplo a sequer navolger ZN :1 epigono, imitator, copiator :de --s van Rembrandt = le epigonos de Rembrandt :2 successor navolging ZN :1 (het handelen/werken naar een voorbeeld) imitation :dit beleid verdient -- = iste politica merita esser sequite :de Navolging van Christus = le Imitation del Christo :dit voorbeeld zal ongetwijfeld -- vinden = sin dubita iste exemplo va esser copiate :in -- van mijn voorganger = sequente le exemplo de de mi predecessor :2 (produkt) imitation, copia, reproduction :slaafse -- = imitation servil navorderen WW :1 reclamar un imposto/taxa additional/supplementari navordering ZN :1 imposition/imposto/taxa additional/supplementari navorsbaar BN :1 investigabile navorsen WW :1 investigar, perquirer, scrutar, scrutinar, explorar, recerdar :de oorsprong van een woord -- = investigar/recercar le origine de un parola navorser ZN :1 cercator, recercator, explorator, investigator, perquisitor, scrutator navorsing ZN :1 recerca, investigation, scrutinio, inquesta navorst ZN :1 gelo tardive navraag ZN :1 inquesta, information :-- doen naar iets bij iemand = informar se de un cosa presso un persona :iemand die -- doet = inquiritor, inquisitor navragen WW :1 inquirer, informar se, prender informationes :je kunt het bij Frits -- = tu pote informar te presso Frits, Frits potera informar te, Frits potera dicer te lo :iemand die navraagt = inquiritor, inquisitor navrager ZN :1 inquiritor, inquisitor navraging ZN :1 information navrant BN :1 multo triste, multo dolorose :een -- geval = un caso multo triste navrucht ZN :1 fructo tardive navullen WW :1 impler/plenar de novo, reimpler, replenar, recargar navulverpakking ZN :1 imballage de recarga naweeën ZN MV :1 (na bevalling) contractiones uterin post le parto :2 (mbt ziekte) (ook FIG) sequelas :de -- van de oorlog ondervinden = experimentar le sequelas del guerra :3 (FIG) consequentias, repercussiones nawegen WW :1 verificar/controlar le peso, pesar de novo, repesar nawerk ZN :1 labor/travalio supplementari nawerken WW :1 (zijn werking doen gevoelen) haber un effecto posterior, continuar a haber/producer su effecto, (invloed doen gelden) repercuter :dit geneesmiddel werkt lang na = iste medicina ha un effecto prolongate :2 (overwerken) facer horas supplementari :3 (nadoen) imitar, copiar nawerking ZN :1 effecto (posterior), repercussion(es) :de -- van de BTW-wet op de handel = le repercussion super le commercio del lege del TVA :de -- van alcohol ondervinden = suffrer/sentir le effectos del alcohol :2 (MED) sequela nawerpen WW :1 jectar detra (un persona) nawijzen WW :1 monstrar/sequer per le digito, signalar nawinter ZN :1 fin del hiberno, ultime parte del hiberno, hiberno tardive nawissen WW :1 essugar de novo nawitten WW :1 blanchir de novo nawoord ZN :1 postfacio, epilogo, (conclusie) conclusion nawrijven WW :1 continuar a fricar nawuiven WW :1 agitar le mano detra (un persona), dicer adeo con le mano, salutar con le mano nazang ZN :1 (na een godsdienstoefening) canto/cantico/hymno final :2 (na een gedicht) epilogo, (van een ode) epodo Nazareeër ZN :1 nazareno Nazarener ZN :1 nazareno Nazareth ZN EIGN :1 Nazareth :van/uit -- = nazaren nazaten ZN MV :1 descendentes, descendentia, posteritate nazeggen WW :1 repeter (le parolas de) :dat kan zij mij niet -- = isto es plus que illa pote dicer nazegging ZN :1 repetition nazenden WW :1 (achternazenden) facer sequer :de rekening zullen we u de volgende week -- = nos vos inviara le factura le septimana que veni :2 (eerdere zending aanvullen) expedir ulteriormente, completar le invio de nazending ZN :1 invio/expedition ulterior nazepen WW :1 saponar de novo nazetten WW :1 persequer nazetting ZN :1 persecution nazi ZN :1 nazi {ts} naziekte ZN :1 sequela nazien WW :1 (nakijken) revider, revisar, (corrigeren) corriger :2 (nagaan, uitzoeken) examinar, verificar, controlar :de rekeningen -- = controlar/revisar le contos :3 (naogen) sequer con le vista/con le oculos nazificatie ZN :1 nazification {ts} nazificeren WW :1 nazificar {ts} :het -- = nazification {ts} nazificering ZN :1 nazification {ts} nazin ZN :1 apodose (-osis) nazingen WW :1 reprender/repeter un aere/un melodia :2 continuar a cantar nazisme ZN :1 nazismo {ts} nazistisch BN :1 nazista {ts} :--e methoden = me-thodos nazista nazitten WW :1 (achtervolgen) persequer :de dief -- = persequer le fur/robator :2 (controleren, streng nagaan) observar attentemente nazoeken WW :1 (onderzoek doen) cercar, recercar, investigar, examinar :2 (opzoeken, naslaan) cercar :iets -- in een encyclopedie = cercar un cosa in un encyclopedia nazoeking ZN :1 recerca(s), investigation nazomer ZN :1 fin del estate, ultime parte del estate nazorg ZN :1 (na operatie) assistentia/tractamento postoperatori :2 (onderhoud) mantenentia nazouten WW :1 salar de novo nazwaaien WW :1 Zie: nawuiven nazweren WW :1 continuar a suppurar nazwerm ZN :1 essame secundari N.B. :1 (Afk: Nota Bene) N.B. n-bom ZN :1 bomba N n.Chr. :1 (Afk.: na Christus) p. J.C. (= post Jesus-Christo) Neanderthaler ZN :1 homine de Neanderthal nearctisch BN :1 nearctic :--e fauna = fauna nearctic nearmisser ZN :1 quasi-collision neartrose ZN :1 nearthrose (-osis) neb ZN :1 (snavel) becco nebbe ZN :1 Zie: neb nebbeling ZN :1 anguilla Nebukadnezar ZN EIGN :1 Nabuchodonosor nebuleus BN :1 nebulose nebulium ZN :1 nebulium necessaire ZN :1 necessaire (F) necessiteit ZN :1 necessitate nec plus ultra :1 nec plus ultra (L) necrobiose ZN :1 necrobiose (-osis) necrobiotisch BN :1 necrobiotic necrofaag BN :1 necrophage necrofaag ZN :1 necrophago necrofagie ZN :1 necrophagia necrofiel BN :1 necrophile necrofiel ZN :1 necrophilo necrofilie ZN :1 necrophilia necrofobie ZN :1 necrophobia necrologie ZN :1 (levensbericht) necrologia :2 (lijst van gestorvenen) necrologia necrologisch BN :1 necrologic necrologium ZN :1 necrologia, (R.K.) obituario necroloog ZN :1 (beschrijver) necrologo, necrologista :2 (beschrijving) necrologia necromanie ZN :1 necromania necromant ZN :1 necromante necromantie ZN :1 necromantia necromantisch BN :1 necromantic :--e praktijken = practicas necromantic :--e riten = ritos necro-mantic necropolis ZN :1 necropole, necropolis necropool ZN :1 Zie: necropolis necropsie ZN :1 necropsia necrose ZN :1 necrose (-osis), gangrena, mortification :-- weefsel = texito necrotic necroseren WW :1 necrosar necrotisch BN :1 (door necrose aangetast) necrotic :-- weefsel = texito necrotic :2 (necrose betreffend) necrotic :-- proces = processo necrotic necrotomie ZN :1 necrotomia necrotoxine ZN :1 necrotoxina nectar ZN :1 (MYTH) nectare :2 (PLANTK) nectare :naar -- smakend = nectarin :-- voortbrengend = nectarifere nectarie ZN :1 nectario nectarine ZN :1 (vrucht) nectarina nectarklier ZN :1 nectario nectarschijf ZN :1 nectario nectarschubje ZN :1 nectario nederdalen WW :1 Zie: neerdalen nederdaling ZN :1 Zie: neerdaling Nederduits ZN EIGN :1 basse germano Nederduits BN :1 in basse germano :--e vertaling = traduction in basse germano nederig BN :1 humile, modeste :van --e geboorte = de nascentia humile :mijn --e woning = mi humile casa :-- om vergiffenis vragen = peter humilemente pardono nederigheid ZN :1 humilitate, modestia, submission :evangelische -- = humilitate evangelic :geveinsde -- = humilitate/modestia affectate :in alle -- iets bekennen = confessar/recognoscer un cosa in/con tote humilitate/modestia, confessar/recognoscer humilemente un cosa nederlaag ZN :1 disfacta, defaite (F), deroute (F) :militaire -- = disfacta militar :beslissende -- = disfacta decisive :gevoelige -- = disfacta sensibile :een -- lijden = suffrer un disfacta :de vijand een -- toebrengen = infliger un disfacta al inimico :zijn -- bekennen = admitter/conceder su disfacta Nederland ZN EIGN :1 Nederland, Hollanda, le Paises Basse :Het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden = Le Regno del Paises Basse :-- overzee = le territorios ultramarin/de ultramar del Paises Basse Nederlander ZN :1 nederlandese, hollandese Nederlanderschap ZN :1 nationalitate nederlandese/hollandese :het -- verliezen = perder le nationalitate nederlandese Nederlands BN :1 nederlandese, hollandese :--e taal = lingua nederlandese, nederlandese :--e grammatica/spraakkunst = grammatica nederlandese :de --e ambassade = le ambassada nederlandese :De Nederlandse Bank = Le Banca Nederlandese Nederlands ZN :1 (taal) nederlandese, hollandese :algemeen beschaafd --, ABN = nederlandese standard (E) Nederlands-Indië ZN EIGN :1 Le Indias Oriental Nederlandese nederlandssprekend BN :1 nederlandophone nederlandstalig ZN :1 (Nederlandssprekend) nederlandophone :zij is -- = illa es nederlandophone :2 (in het Nederlands) in/de lingua nederlandese, scribite/pronunciate in nederlandese :--e advertentie = annuncio in nederlandese nederpop ZN :1 musica pop (E) nederlandese Neder-Rijn ZN EIGN :1 Basse Rheno Neder-Silezië ZN EIGN :1 Basse Silesia nederwiet ZN :1 cannabe/cannabis nederlandese nederzetting ZN :1 establimento, stabilimento, (kolonie) colonia nee TW :1 no :--, -- en nog eens --! = no e mille vices no! :hij zei van -- = ille diceva no :hij zegt overal -- op = ille dice no a toto :een vraag met -- beantwoorden = responder negativemente a un question :nooit -- zeggen = nunquam dicer no, nunquam refusar :-- schudden = negar con le testa/capite nee ZN :1 non :een categorisch/onvoorwaardelijk -- = un non categoric/inconditional :mijn -- staat tegenover uw ja = il es mi parola contra le vostre :-- verkopen = non haber alco in stock (E) neef ZN :1 (zoon van oom en tante) cosino :volle -- = cosino german/in prime grado :2 (oomzegger) nepto, nepote neefje ZN :1 (steekmug) culice neeknikken WW :1 facer un signo de capite/de testa negative neembaar ZN :1 (MIL) prendibile neen :1 Zie: nee neep ZN :1 (kneep) pinciamento :2 (indruk van knijpen) marca de pinciamento neer BW :1 a basso :ter -- werpen = jectar a basso :op en -- = de alto in basso :op en -- gaan = 1. (reizen) ir e venir, 2. (van boven naar beneden) montar e descender neerbuigen WW :1 (een bocht/buiging doen maken) bassar :2 :(knielen) zich -- = bassar se, prosternar se, prosterner se neerbuigend BN :1 disdignose, condescendente, contemptuose :--e welwillendheid = condescendentia :-- knikken = salutar con un aere de superioritate neerbuigendheid ZN :1 disdigno, condescendentia neerdalen WW :1 descender, bassar, (vallen) cader :het -- = descendita, descension :(LUCHTV) -- op zee = amarar :het -- op zee = amarage :uit de hemel -- = descender del celo :in dwarrelvlucht -- = descender con un volo irregular :de zegeningen dalen op de gelovigen neer = le benedictiones descende super le credentes neerdaling ZN :1 descendita, descension :-- op zee = amarage neerdonderen WW :1 cader al solo neerdrukken WW :1 (naar beneden drukken) appoiar (super), pulsar (super) :2 (deprimeren) deprimer :het -- = depression :iemand die neerdrukt = depressor :3 (liggen op) pesar super, appoiar super neerdrukkend BN :1 (deprimerend) deprimente, depressive neerdrukking ZN :1 (depressie) depression neerduiken WW :1 (bukken) bassar se :2 (duikend naar beneden gaan, bijv. van vliegtuig) piccar neerduwen WW :1 pulsar verso le basso neerdwarrelen WW :1 cader :de sneeuwvlokken dwarrelden neer = le floccos de nive torneava a basso neergaan WW :1 (naar beneden gaan) descender :de trap op- en -- = montar e descender le scala :het op- en -- van de prijzen = le oscillationes del precios :2 (vallen) cader neergaand BN :1 descendente :--e luchtstroom = currente descendente :--e lijn = linea descendente :2 (FIG) descendente, declinante :--e bedrijfstak = branca industrial declinante/in crise/in crisis, branca declinante de industria :--e conjunctuur = recession neergang ZN :1 declino, decadentia, regression, ruina neergestort BN :1 (GEOL) colluvial neergeworpen BN :1 prostrate neergooien WW :1 (naar beneden gooien) jectar/lancear a basso :2 (op de grond gooien) jectar/lancear a terra :3 (omvergooien) transverter :4 (ophouden) cessar :de werknemers hebben het werk neergegooid = le obreros ha cessate/abandonate le labor/travalio :de boel erbij -- = abandonar toto neerhaal ZN :1 (van letter) gamba de littera neerhalen WW :1 (naar beneden halen) bassar :de zeilen -- = bassar le velas :2 (omverhalen) abatter, demolir :een muur -- = abatter/demolir un muro :3 (neerschieten) abatter :een vliegtuig -- = abatter un avion :4 (bekritiseren) abassar, criticar, denigrar, humiliar :zijn vrouw -- = denigrar su spo(n)sa neerhangen WW :1 (omlaag hangen) pender :2 (ergens ophangen) suspender neerhangend BN :1 pendente neerhellen WW :1 esser inclinate neerhurken WW :1 quattar neerkijken WW :1 (naar beneden kijken) reguardar/mirar verso le basso/a basso :hij kijkt neer op de stad onder hem = ille contempla le urbe a su pedes :2 :(minachten) -- op = depreciar, disdignar :op een werk -- = depreciar un labor :minachtend op iemand -- = disdignar un persona, reguardar/mirar un persona con disdigno neerkladden WW :1 (slordig schrijven) scriber mal :2 (slordig schilderen) pinger in haste neerklappen WW :1 batter a basso, plicar a basso neerkletteren WW :1 (vallen met lawaai) cader/batter con fracasso :de hagel kletterde op de wandelaars neer = le grandine cadeva con fortia super le promenatores :2 (neervallen en kapot gaan) rumper se al solo neerklimmen WW :1 descender :op- en neerklimmen = montar e descender neerknallen WW :1 occider per un balla, fusillar neerknielen WW :1 genicular, genuflecter, prosternar se, prosterner se :het -- = geniculation, genuflexion, prosternation :de soldaten knielden neer om te schieten = le soldatos geniculava pro tirar neerknuppelen WW :1 occider con un massa/fuste neerkomen WW :1 (vallen, landen) descender, cader :waar is het vliegtuig neergekomen? = ubi ha descendite le avion? :2 (treffen) cader super, incumbar a :alles komt op mijn schouders neer = toto cade super mi spatulas :dat zal op uw hoofd -- = isto recadera super vos :3 (gelijkstaan met) equivaler :het komt er op neer dat = isto equivale a dicer que :dat komt op hetzelfde neer = isto es le mesme cosa, isto es equal :dit antwoord komt neer op een weigering = iste responsa equivale a un refusa :het komt er eigenlijk op neer dat = le veritate es que neerkrabbelen WW :1 scriber mal neerkwakken WW :1 Zie: neersmakken-1 neerlandicus ZN :1 nederlandista, specialista del lingua nederlandese neerlandisme ZN :1 nederlandismo neerlandistiek ZN :1 (studio del) lingua e litteratura nederlandese, philologia nederlandese neerlaten WW :1 bassar, abassar, descender :een loodlijn -- = abassar un perpendiculo :het -- van een loodlijn = abassamento de un perpendiculo :laat de rolgordijnen maar neer = (a)bassa le persianas neerleggen WW :1 (op iets leggen) mitter, poner, deponer :2 (afstand doen van) deponer, abandonar, abdicar, resignar :de wapens -- = deponer le armas :een functie/ambt -- = resignar/abandonar un function :de kroon -- = deponer le corona, abdicar al corona :het bijltje er bij -- = abandonar le lucta :de pen -- = deponer le penna, cessar de scriber :3 (doden) occider :4 (betalen) pagar :ik heb tien gulden moeten -- = io ha debite pagar dece florinos :5 (vastleggen) fixar :clausule neergelegd in een contract = clausula fixate in un contracto :6 :(berusten) zich -- bij = resignar se a :zich bij een beslissing -- = resignar se a un decision, conformar se con un decision neerlegging ZN :1 (mbt een krans, etc.) deposition :-- van een krans = deposition de un corona :2 (van een ambt) dimission, abdication neerliggen WW :1 (mbt personen) jacer :2 (mbt zaken) trovar se neerlopen WW :1 (naar beneden vloeien) fluer a basso :2 (benedenwaartse richting hebben) cader neermaaien WW :1 falcar neerpennen WW :1 notar rapidemente neerplenzen WW :1 cader in torrentes, diluviar neerploffen WW :1 (neervallen) cader pesantemente :in zijn stoel -- = lassar se cader super/in su sedia :2 (neergooien) lassar cader, jectar/lancear a terra :3 (SCHEI) precipitar neerrollen WW :1 rolar (a basso) :de tranen rolden langs haar wangen neer = le lacrimas rolava super su genas neersabelen WW :1 occider con le sabla neerschieten WW :1 (fusilleren) fusilar, occider (per un balla) :2 (neerhalen) abatter :een vliegtuig -- = abatter un avion neerschijnen WW :1 lucer (super), exclarar :de maan scheen op het landschap neer = le luna luceva super/exclarava le paisage neerschrijven WW :1 scriber, notar neerschuiven WW :1 (naar beneden brengen) descender, facer glissar verso le basso, pulsar verso le basso :op- en -- = facer montar e descender :2 (naar beneden gaan) glissar verso le basso neersijpelen WW :1 deguttar neerslaan WW :1 (met geweld onderdrukken) reprimer violentemente, suffocar :een opstand -- = reprimer/jugular/suffocar un revolta :2 (van ogen/oogleden) bassar, abassar :de ogen -- = bassar/abassar le oculos :de oogleden -- = bassar/abassar le palpebras :het -- van de ogen/van de oogleden = abassamento del oculos/del palpebras :3 (SCHEI) depositar, precipitar :het -- = precipitation :vatbaar voor -- = precipitabile :de stroom slaat het metaal neer = le currente precipita le metallo :het metaal slaat neer op de elektrode = le metallo se precipita super le electrodo :4 (een bezinksel doen ontstaan) sedimentar :het -- = sedimentation :5 (naar beneden slaan) abatter :zich niet door tegenspoed laten -- = non lassar se abatter per le adversitate :6 (naar beneden vallen) abatter se :een wolk van stof sloeg neer op het plein = un nube de pulvere se ha abattite super le placia :7 (mbt damp) condensar se neerslachtig BN :1 abattite, prostrate, deprimite, depresse, depressive, melancholic :-- maken = abatter, deprimer :een --e bui = un momento de depression neerslachtigheid ZN :1 abattimento, depression, melancholia, (diepe --) prostration :ten prooi vallen aan een diepe -- = cader in un profunde abattimento :zijn -- te boven komen = surmontar su depression, non lassar se abatter neerslag ZN :1 (bezinksel) deposito, sedimentation, sedimento :2 (SCHEI) precipitato :-- van zout = precipitato de sal :3 (regen, sneeuw, hagel) precipitation (atmospheric), cadita, (regenhoeveelheid) pluvia, cadita pluvial/de pluvia, pluviositate :atmosferische -- = precipitation atmospheric :jaarlijkse hoeveelheid -- = precipitation annual :radioactieve -- = precipitation/cadita radioactive, fall-out (E) :geen -- van betekenis = sin precipitationes importante :4 (neerwaartse beweging) descendita :de -- van een zuiger in een motor = le descendita del piston in un motor :5 (op schrift gestelde indrukken) consequentia, resultatos :die gebeurtenis vond zijn -- in zijn roman = iste evento trovava su expression in su roman(ce) :de wetgeving moet de -- zijn van de publieke opinie = le legislation debe reflecter le opinion public neerslagcoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente hyetal neerslaggebied ZN :1 (METEO) region/zona de precipitationes neerslaggradiënt ZN :1 gradiente pluviometric neerslaghoeveelheid ZN :1 quantitate de precipitation neerslagkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta de precipitation neerslagkromme ZN :1 curva de precipitation neerslagoverschot ZN :1 excedente de precipitation neerslagzone ZN :1 Zie: neerslaggebied neersmakken WW :1 (op de grond werpen) jectar a terra/al solo con fortia :2 (vallen) cader a terra neersmijten WW :1 Zie: neersmakken-1 neersteken WW :1 (met een mes) occider per colpos de cultello/per un colpo de cultello, (met een dolk) pugnalar neerstorten WW :1 (naar beneden storten/werpen) jectar a basso, precipitar :2 (neervallen) cader, abatter se :(vliegtuig) in een vrille -- = cader in spira neerstoten WW :1 (naar beneden stoten) pulsar a basso, facer cader :2 (doden) occider per colpos de cultello, occider per un colpo de cultello neerstrijken WW :1 (laten zakken) bassar :de vlag -- = bassar le bandiera :2 (platstrijken) applattar, lisiar :3 :ze streken neer in een hotel = illes se ha installate in un hotel (F) :ze streken neer op een terras = illes se ha sedite in un terrassa :de vogel streek neer op een tak = le ave se poneva super un branca neerstromen WW :1 fluer abundantemente, cader a torrentes :--de regen = pluvia torrential neerstroming ZN :1 currente (de aere) descendente neerstrooien WW :1 (dis)seminar, dispersar :broodkruimels -- = disseminar micas de pan neertellen WW :1 (tellend neerleggen) contar :hij telde het geld neer = ille contava le moneta :2 (betalen) disbursar, pagar :voor een boek vijf tientjes -- = disbursar/pagar cinquanta florinos pro un libro neertrappen WW :1 reverter per un colpo de pede neertrekken WW :1 (omvertrekken) reverter, transverter, demolir, tirar a basso :de muren -- = demolir le muros :2 (naar beneden trekken) bassar, abassar :3 (kleineren) denigrar, depreciar, dispreciar neertrekkend BN :1 :--e spier = depressor neertuimelen WW :1 cader, bascular neervallen WW :1 (op de grond vallen) cader :er dood bij -- = cader morte :de regen viel in/bij stromen neer = le pluvia cadeva in torrentes :werken tot men er bij neervalt = laborar/travaliar usque al exhaustion :2 (neerhangen) pender :3 (neerknielen) cader al geniculos/genus, prosternar se, prosterner se :voor iemand -- = jectar se al pedes de un persona :4 (gaan zitten) lassar se cader neervellen WW :1 abatter neervlijen WW :1 (zachtjes neerleggen) poner dulcemente :het hoofd -- = poner dulcemente le testa/capite :zich op het mos -- = extender se super le musco :2 (ordelijk neerleggen) arrangiar, disponer :de bloembollen op zolder -- = arrangiar le bulbos al granario neerwaarts BN :1 descendente :--e beweging = movimento descendente neerwaarts BW :1 a basso, verso le basso neerwerpen WW :1 (op de grond werpen) jectar/lancear a terra, (naar beneden werpen) jectar/lancear a basso :de wapens -- = jectar le armas :2 (omverwerpen) reverter, transverter :3 (knielen) prosternar, prosterner neerzakken WW :1 (naar beneden zakken) descender :2 (inzakken) collaber neerzetten WW :1 (iets ergens plaatsen) mitter, poner, deponer, placiar, locar, collocar :een tafel in de kamer -- = mitter/poner un tabula in le camera :kijk uit waar je je voeten neerzet = reguarda ubi tu mitte/pone le pedes :(SPORT) een goede tijd -- = realisar/registrar un bon tempore :2 :(gaan zitten) zich -- = seder se :3 :(zich vestigen) zich -- = establir se, stabilir se, fixar se :4 :een personage overtuigend -- = interpretar un personage con conviction neerzien WW :1 (minachten) minuspreciar, disdignar, depreciar, dispreciar, contemner :2 (naar beneden kijken) reguardar/mirar a basso/verso le basso neerzijgen WW :1 Zie: neerzinken neerzinken WW :1 collaber neerzitten WW :1 (zitten) esser sedite :bij de pakken -- = perder corage, esser discoragiate :2 (gaan zitten) prender un sedia, seder se neet ZN :1 ovo de pediculo neetoor ZN :1 grunnion, murmurator nefast BN :1 nefaste, funeste, disastrose, catastrophic, perniciose nefelometer ZN :1 nephelometro nefelometrie ZN :1 nephelometria nefelometrisch BN :1 nephelometric nefoscoop ZN :1 nephoscopio nefralgie ZN :1 nephralgia nefrectomie ZN :1 nephrectomia nefriet ZN :1 nephrite nefritis ZN :1 nephritis nefrologie ZN :1 nephrologia nefrologisch BN :1 nephrologic nefroloog ZN :1 nephrologo, nephrologista nefrose ZN :1 nephrose (-osis) negatie ZN :1 negation :dubbele -- = duple negation :-- van zijn principes = negation de su principios negatief BN :1 (niet positief) negative :-- getal = numero negative :--e elektriciteit = electricitate negative :--e lading = carga negative :--e pool/electrode = polo/electrodo negative, cathodo :--e zin = phrase negative :--e katalysator = catalysator negative :--e katalyse = catalyse (-ysis) negative :(FOTO) -- beeld = imagine negative, negativo, cliché (F) :(NAT) --e geladenheid = negativitate :(NAT) --e arbeid = travalio negative :(NAT) elektrisch -- geladen = electronegative, con carga negative :--e lens = lente concave/divergente :2 (afwijzend) negative :--e waardering = appreciation negative :--e houding = attitude negative, negativitate :-- oordeel = judicamento negative :3 (nadelig) negative :--e gevolgen = effectos negative negatief ZN :1 (ontwikkelde plaat/film) negativo :2 (afgedrukt beeld) negativo, cliché (F) negatiefdruk ZN :1 impression negative negatieffilm ZN :1 pellicula/film (E) negative negatiefproces ZN :1 (FOTO) disveloppamento negative negativisme ZN :1 negativismo negativist ZN :1 negativista negativistisch BN :1 negativista negativiteit ZN :1 (negative houding) negativitate negen :1 H TELW, ZN novem :de -- muzen = le novem musas :iets in --en breken = rumper un cosa in novem partes/morsellos :hoofdstuk -- = capitulo novem :bladzijde -- = pagina novem :we zijn met zijn --en = nos es novem :met -- vermenigvuldigen = nonuplar negenbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) con novem folios negendaags BN :1 de novem jornos/dies :--e reis = viage de novem dies negende R TELW :1 novesime, none :het -- deel = le novesime/none parte, le novesimo/nono :de Negende (Symfonie) van Beethoven = le None (Symphonia) de Beethoven :Lodewijk de Negende = Ludovico None/Novem negendelig BN :1 de/in novem partes/tomos/volumines :--e TV-serie = serie televisate de novem partes negenduizend H TELW :1 novem milles negenentwintigste R TELW :1 vinti/viginti-novesime/none negenhoek ZN :1 nonagono, enneagono negenhoekig BN :1 enneagone, enneagonal :--e figuur = figura enneagone/enneagonal :-- prisma = prisma enneagone/enneagonal :--e piramide = pyramide enneagone/enneagonal negenhonderd H TELW :1 novem centos negenjarig BN :1 de novem annos :een -- meisje = un puera de novem annos negenlettergrepig BN :1 enneasyllabe, enneasyllabic, de novem syllabas negenlobbig BN :1 novemlobate negenmaal BW :1 novem vices negenmaands BN :1 de novem menses negennervig BN :1 (PLANTK) novemnervate negenoog ZN :1 (MED) antrace :2 (vis) lampreda negenponder ZN :1 (iets van negen pond) objecto/pan/balla, etc. de novem libras negenproef ZN :1 proba/prova del novem negenpuntscirkel ZN :1 circulo de novem punctos negenregelig BN :1 de novem versos, de novem lineas negenrest ZN :1 resto de un division per novem negental ZN :1 (negen stuks) novem pecias/copias, etc. :2 (SPORT) equipa de novem jocatores negentien :1 ZN, H TELW dece-novem negentiende R TELW :1 dece-novesime, dece-none, decimonone :het --e deel = le dece-none parte, le dece-nono :de -- april = le dece-novem de april negentienjarig BN :1 de dece-novem annos negentig :1 ZN, H TELW novanta :groep van -- = novantena negentiger ZN :1 nonagenario negentiger BN :1 :de -- jaren = le annos novanta negentigjarig BN :1 (negentig jaar oud) nonagenari :2 (negentig jaar durend) de novanta annos negentigjarige ZN :1 nonagenario negentigmaal BW :1 novanta vices negentigste R TELW :1 novantesime :het -- deel = le novantesime parte, le novantesimo negenurig BN :1 de novem horas :een --e werkdag = un jornata (de travalio/labor) de novem horas negenvoud ZN :1 (negenmaal zo groot getal) nonuplo :2 (door negen deelbaar getal) multiplo de novem negenvoudig BN :1 nonuple :de --e kampioen = qui ha essite campion novem vices :-- copiëren = reproducer in novem exemplares, facer novem copias negenzijdig BN :1 a/de novem lateres, enneagone, enneagonal neger ZN :1 negro negerachtig BN :1 negroide negerbevolking ZN :1 population nigre negerbloed ZN :1 sanguine de negros negerdans ZN :1 ballo/dansa de negros negeren WW :1 finger non cognoscer, ignorar, disdignar :het stopteken -- = ignorar le signal de arresto :een advies -- = ignorar un consilio :de insinuaties -- = disdignar le insinuationes :iemand straal -- = ignorar completemente un persona :je moet hem gewoon -- = face como si ille non existe, ignora le! negeren WW :1 tractar mal negergezicht ZN :1 visage de negro negerhaar ZN :1 capillos de negro negerhandel ZN :1 commercio del negros negerhut ZN :1 cabana de negros negerij ZN :1 (afgelegen dorp) village distante :2 (negerdorp) village de negros negerin ZN :1 negra, negressa negerjongen ZN :1 puero nigre negerkamp ZN :1 campo de negros negerkoning ZN :1 rege de negros negerkoren ZN :1 sorgho negerkunst ZN :1 arte del negros negerkwestie ZN :1 Zie: negervraagstuk negerland ZN :1 terra de negros negerlied ZN :1 canto de negros negerlippen ZN MV :1 labios negroide negerliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura de negros negermeisje ZN :1 puera nigre negermop ZN :1 burla de negros negermuziek ZN :1 musica de negros negerprobleem ZN :1 problema/question del negros negerras ZN :1 racia de negros negerslaaf ZN :1 sclavo nigre negerstaat ZN :1 stato nigre/de negros negerstam ZN :1 tribo de negros negertaal ZN :1 lingua de negros negertype ZN :1 typo negroide negervolk ZN :1 populo nigre/de negros negervraagstuk ZN :1 problema/question del negros negerwijk ZN :1 quartiero de negros negerzanger ZN :1 cantor/cantator negro/nigre négligé ZN :1 négligé (F), déshabillé (F) negligent BN :1 negligente negligentie ZN :1 negligentia negligentieclausule ZN :1 clausula de negligentia negligeren WW :1 negliger negorij ZN :1 Zie: negerij negotie ZN :1 (handel) commercio, negotio :2 (koopwaar) mercantias de un venditor ambulante negotiepenning ZN :1 moneta imaginari negotiëren WW :1 (handel drijven) negotiar, commerciar :2 (onderhandelen) negotiar negride BN :1 negroide negritisch BN :1 del negritos negrito ZN :1 negrito negroïde BN :1 negroide :-- rassen = racias negroide negroïden ZN MV :1 negroides negro spiritual ZN :1 negro-spiritual (E), gospel (E) Negus :1 negus neigen WW :1 (overhellen tot een mening) inclinar (a), tender (a), propender (a) :ik neig ertoe te geloven dat U gelijk hebt = io tende/propende a creder que vos ha ration :naar beige --d = tendente al beige (F) :2 (hellen) inclinar, propender :naar één kant -- = verger :3 (doen hellen) inclinar :het hoofd -- = inclinar le testa/capite :4 (naar beneden gaan) descender :de zon neigt ter kimme = le sol descende al horizonte neiging ZN :1 inclination, tendentia, propension, (pre)disposition, proclivitate :de -- vertonen/hebben om = inclinar a, haber tendentia a, tender a, propender a :aangeboren -- = inclination native :een zekere -- tot het kwaad = un certe proclivitate al mal :-- tot wreedheid = proclivitate al crueltate :-- tot overdrijven = tendentia a exaggerar :artistieke --en = tendentias artistic :fascistische --en = tendentias fascista :een algemene -- tot pessimisme = un tendentia general al pessimismo :ziekelijke -- tot liegen = tendentia/impulsion morbide a mentir :tegennatuurlijke/perverse -- = tendentia perverse/antinatural :zijn -- om alles maar goed te praten = su propension a excusar toto :zijn --en volgen = ceder/obedir a su impulsiones nek ZN :1 nuca, collo, cervice :van de -- = nucal :gespierde -- = collo musculate/musculose :zijn -- breken = rumper se le collo :zijn -- uitsteken = prender riscos :iemand de -- omdraaien = torquer le collo a un persona :met een dikke -- = laticolle :-- aan -- = latere a latere, testa a testa :stijve -- = torticollis :(FIG) met het hoofd in de -- = con aeres de sufficientia :over zijn -- gaan = vomitar :daar ga ik van over mijn -- = isto me da nauseas :uit zijn -- kletsen = dicer nonsenso/stupiditates :iemand met de -- aankijken = dispreciar un persona nekader ZN :1 vena cervical nekband ZN :1 ligamento vervical nekhaar ZN :1 pilo/capillo del nuca :je lult uit je --en = tu dice stupiditates nekholte ZN :1 nuca nekken WW :1 rumper le nuca, torquer le nuca :2 (FIG) (funest zijn voor) dar le colpo de gratia :een voorstel -- = torpedar un proposition nekklier ZN :1 glandula cervical nekkramp ZN :1 meningitis cerebrospinal nekkrampbacterie ZN :1 meningococco nekpijn ZN :1 dolores del nuca, cervicalgia nekschot ZN :1 (schot in de nek) tiro/colpo in le/al nuca :2 (genadeschot) colpo de gratia nekslag ZN :1 (slag in de nek) colpo in le nuca :2 (genadeslag) colpo final/de gratia :dit gaf de -- aan het bedrijf = isto dava le colpo final al interprisa nekspier ZN :1 musculo cervical neksteun ZN :1 appoianuca, appoiotesta nekstijfheid ZN :1 rigiditate del nuca nekton ZN :1 necton nekvel ZN :1 pelle del collo :een hond in zijn -- pakken = prender un can per le pelle del collo nekveren ZN MV :1 plumas del nuca nekwervel ZN :1 vertebra cervical/del collo nel ZN :1 novem nelson ZN :1 nelson nelumbium ZN :1 nelumbio nematicide ZN :1 nematocida nematocyste ZN :1 nematocysto nematode ZN :1 nematodo nemen WW :1 prender :het -- = prension, prehension, prisa :weer -- = reprender :het weer -- = reprisa :maatregelen -- = prender mesuras :voorzorgsmaatregelen -- = prender precautiones :in overweging -- = prender in consideration, considerar :het initiatief -- = prender le initiativa :iemand bij de hand -- = prender un persona per le mano :het woord -- = prender le parola :stelling -- = prender position :de verdediging op zich -- van = prender le defensa de :de zorg op zich -- voor = prender le cura de :iemand de maat -- = prender le mesuras de un persona :een besluit/beslissing -- = prender un partito/decision :een bad -- = prender un banio :stormenderhand -- = prender de assalto :een voorbeeld -- aan = prender exemplo de :tot vrouw -- = prender femina :de vlucht -- = prender le fuga :lessen -- = prender lectiones :ernstig -- = prender al serio :zijn toevlucht -- tot = recurrer a :de trein -- = prender le traino :wraak -- op = prender vindicantia super :de zaken -- zoals ze zijn = prender le cosas como illos son :de hoorn van de haak -- = distachar {sj} le receptor :uit de circulatie -- = retirar/retraher del circulation :een boek uit de handel -- = retirar/retraher un libro del vendita :een andere dokter -- = cambiar de medico :gevangen -- = captivar, capturar :op zich -- = cargar se de, assumer :de leiding op zich -- = assumer le direction :de verantwoordelijkheid op zich -- = assumer le responsabilitate :verplichtingen op zich -- = contractar obligationes :bij de neus -- = conducer per le naso :uit elkaar -- = dissecar, dismontar :(MIL) te -- = prendibile :er bij -- = adjunger, adder :zich genomen voelen = sentir de defraudate :zijn intrek -- in = allogiar se in :nota -- van = prender nota de :in overweging -- = considerar :in ogenschouw -- = contemplar :iets ter hand -- = occupar se de un cosa :iets voor lief -- = acceptar un cosa como illo es :neem nou... = pro exemplo nemer ZN :1 prenditor, (koper) comprator nemesia ZN :1 nemesia Nemesis ZN EIGN :1 Nemesis :2 (FIG) nemesis neobarok ZN :1 neobaroco neocalvinisme ZN :1 neocalvinismo neoclassicisme ZN :1 neoclassicisme neoclassicist ZN :1 neoclassicista neocommunist ZN :1 neocommunista neoconservatief BN :1 neoconservative neoconservatisme ZN :1 neoconservatismo neocorporatisme ZN :1 neocorporatismo neocortex ZN :1 neocortice neocorticaal BN :1 neocortical neocriticisme ZN :1 neocriticismo, neokantianismo neodadaïsme ZN :1 neodadaismo neodarwinisme ZN :1 neodarwinismo neodarwinist ZN :1 neodarwinista neodarwinistisch BN :1 neodarwinista neodymium ZN :1 neodymium neo-expressionisme ZN :1 neo-expressionismo neo-expressionist ZN :1 neo-expressionista neo-expressionistisch ZN :1 neo-expressionista neofascisme ZN :1 neofascismo neofascist ZN :1 neofascista neofascistisch BN :1 neofascista, neofascistic neofiet ZN :1 (nieuwgedoopte) neophyto :2 (monnik, priester) neophyto :3 (PLANTK) neophyto neofiguratief BN :1 neofigurative neofobie ZN :1 neophobia neogeen BN :1 neogene, neogenic neogeen ZN :1 neogeno neogotiek ZN :1 neogothico neogotisch BN :1 neogothic neogrammaticus ZN :1 neogrammatico neo-impressionisme ZN :1 neo-impressionismo neo-impressionist ZN :1 neo-impressionista neo-impressionistisch BN :1 neo-impressionista neokantiaan ZN :1 neokantiano neokantiaans BN :1 neokantian neokantianisme ZN :1 neokantianismo, neocriticismo neokapitalisme ZN :1 neocapitalismo neokapitalist ZN :1 neocapitalista neokapitalistisch BN :1 neocapitalista, neocapitalis-tic neoklassicisme ZN :1 neoclassicismo neoklassiek BN :1 neoclassic :--e bouwkunst = architectura neoclassic neoklassikus ZN :1 neoclassico neokolonialisme ZN :1 neocolonialismo neokolonialist ZN :1 neocolonialista neokolonialistisch BN :1 neocolonialista, neocolonialistic neolamarckisme ZN :1 neolamarckismo neolamarckist ZN :1 neolamarckista Neolatijn ZN :1 neolatino Neolatijns BN :1 neolatin :--e talen = linguas neolatin neolatinist ZN :1 neolatinista neoliberaal BN :1 neoliberal neoliberaal ZN :1 neoliberaal neoliberalisme ZN :1 neoliberalismo neoliberalist ZN :1 neoliberalista neoliberalistisch BN :1 neoliberalista Neolithicum ZN :1 neolithico neolithisch BN :1 neolithic :--e beschaving = civilisation neolithic neologisch BN :1 neologic neologisme ZN :1 neologismo :vorming van --n = neologia :iemand die --n gebruikt of invoert = neologista neomalthusiaans BN :1 neomalthusian neomalthusianisme ZN :1 neomalthusianismo neomarxisme ZN :1 neomarxismo neomarxist ZN :1 neomarxista neomarxistisch BN :1 neomarxista neomercantilisme ZN :1 neomercantilismo neomist ZN :1 neophyto neomycine ZN :1 neomycina neon ZN :1 neon neonataal BN :1 neonatal neonatologie ZN :1 neonatologia neonatologisch BN :1 neonatologic neonatoloog ZN :1 neonatologo neonazi ZN :1 neonazi {ts}, neonazista {ts} neonazisme ZN :1 neonazismo {ts} neonazistisch BN :1 neonazista {ts} neonbaken ZN :1 jalon de neon neonbuis ZN :1 tubo a(l)/de neon neongas ZN :1 gas neon neonlamp ZN :1 lampa a(l)/de neon neonlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce a(l)/de neon neontologie ZN :1 neontologia neonverlichting ZN :1 illumination/exclaramento a(l)/de neon neoplasma ZN :1 neoplasma neoplasticisme ZN :1 neoplasticismo neoplastisch BN :1 neoplastic neoplatonisch BN :1 neoplatonic neoplatonisme ZN :1 neoplatonismo :-- van Plotinus = neoplatonismo de Plotinus :christelijk -- = neoplatonismo christian neoplatonist ZN :1 neoplatonico, neoplatonista neopositivisme ZN :1 neopositivismo :aanhanger van het -- = neopositivista neopositivist ZN :1 neopositivista neopositivistisch BN :1 neopositivista, neopositivistic neopreen ZN :1 neopreno neoprof ZN :1 nove professional neopythagorisch BN :1 neopythagoric neopythagorisme ZN :1 neopythagorismo neorama ZN :1 neorama neorealisme ZN :1 neorealismo neorealist ZN :1 neorealista neorealistisch BN :1 neorealista, neorealistic :--e filmmaker = cineasta neorealista :--e film = film (E) neorealistic neorenaissance ZN :1 neorenascentia neoromantiek ZN :1 neoromanticismo neoscholasticus ZN :1 neoscholastico, neothomista neoscholastiek ZN :1 neoscholasticismo, neothomismo neoscholastisch BN :1 neoscholastic, neothomista, neothomistic neostalinist ZN :1 neostalinista neostalinistisch BN :1 neostalinista neoteen BN :1 neotenic neotenie ZN :1 neotenia neothomisme ZN :1 Zie: neoscholastiek neothomist ZN :1 Zie: neoscholasticus neothomistisch BN :1 Zie: neoscholastisch neovitalisme ZN :1 neovitalismo neozoïcum ZN :1 neozoico Neozoïsch BN :1 neozoic nep ZN :1 (waardeloos spul) cosalia, (namaak) ersatz (D) :dat is -- = isto non es ver Nepal ZN EIGN :1 Nepal :bewoner van -- = nepalese Nepalees BN :1 nepalese Nepalees ZN :1 (bewoner) nepalese :2 (taal) nepalese nepbaard ZN :1 barba posticie nepbom ZN :1 bomba false nepdiamant ZN :1 diamante false nepent(hes) ZN :1 nepenthe neper ZN :1 neper neperiaans BN :1 neperian :--e logaritme = logarithmo neperian nepers BN :1 Zie: neperiaans nepotisme ZN :1 nepotismo nepotist ZN :1 nepotista neppen WW :1 dupar, mystificar neppil ZN :1 placebo neptunisch BN :1 neptunian neptunisme ZN :1 neptunismo neptunist ZN :1 neptunista neptunium ZN :1 neptunium Neptunus ZN EIGN :1 (ROM GODSD) Neptuno :van -- = neptunian :2 (ASTRON) Neptuno :van -- = neptunian neptunuspost ZN :1 messages in bottilias Neptunusvork ZN :1 tridente (de Neptuno) nepzaak ZN :1 (winkel) magazin ubi on vende cosas de pauc/poc valor :2 (bedrog) duperia :de loterij was één grote -- = le lotteria esseva un grande duperia nereïde ZN :1 nereide nerf ZN :1 nervura, (in papier/leer) grano, (bladader) nervura, nervatura, nervation, vena :(PLANTK) --en hebben/krijgen = innervar nergens BW :1 (op/in een andere plaats) nusquam, in nulle/necun parte/loco :-- anders = nusquam altere :dan ben je -- meer = alora on non sape que facer :2 (niets) nihil :dat lijkt -- naar = isto non resimila a nihil :dat dient -- toe = isto non servi a nihil :-- vanaf weten = non saper (de) nihil, non esser al currente de nihil :-- voor terugschrikken = non timer ni Deo ni Diabolo nering ZN :1 (middel van bestaan) commercio :de tering naar de -- zetten = viver secundo su medios :2 (klandizie) clientela :een drukke/goede -- hebben = haber un clientela numerose, haber multe clientela neringdoende ZN :1 botechero, commerciante, mercante neritisch BN :1 neritic :--e zone = zona neritic/litoral :--e afzettingen = jacimentos/depositos neritic Nero ZN EIGN :1 Neron :van -- = neronian nero ZN :1 despota, tyranno nerts ZN :1 (DIERK) vison :2 (bont) vison nertsfokker ZN :1 elevator de visones nertsfokkerij ZN :1 elevation de visones nertshuid ZN :1 pelle de vison nertsmantel ZN :1 mantello de vison nervaal BN :1 nerval nervatuur ZN :1 (van blad) nervation, nervura, nervatura nerveus BN :1 (zenuwachtig) nervose :--e spanning = tension nervose :--e hoest = tusse nervose :2 (de zenuwen betreffend) nervose :--e ziekten = maladias nervose nerveusheid ZN :1 nervositate nervig BN :1 venate :met --e bladen = nervifoliate nervositeit ZN :1 nervositate, (MED) nervosismo nervus ZN :1 nervo nes ZN :1 (landtong) lingua de terra Nessus ZN EIGN :1 Nesso nessushemd ZN :1 tunica de Nesso nest ZN :1 nido :een -- bouwen = facer un nido, nidificar, annidar :het bouwen van een -- = nidification :--en uithalen = disannidar ovos :uit een goed -- komen = esser de bon racia/familia :2 :(worp) -- jongen = portata, ventrata :-- honden = portata de canes :3 (in elkaar passende voorwerpen) nido :-- dozen = nido de cassas :4 (bed) lecto :5 :in de --en zitten = esser in grande difficultates nestblijver ZN :1 ave nidicole nestbouw ZN :1 construction del nido, nidification nestbromelia ZN :1 nidulario nestdrift ZN :1 instincto de nidification/de annidar nestel ZN :1 agulietta nesteldrift ZN :1 Zie: nestdrift nestelen WW :1 (een nest maken) facer un nido, nidificar, annidar :het -- = nidification :bacteriën nestelen zich in de wondjes = le parve plagas es le nidos de bacterios nesteling ZN :1 (het nestelen) nidification :2 (vogel) pullo nestelkruid ZN :1 zostera marin nestelmaker ZN :1 aguliettero nesterij ZN :1 cosa insignificante nesthaar ZN :1 prime pilos nestholte ZN :1 nido, (van wild dier) antro nestkastje ZN :1 cassa pro nidification nestkleed ZN :1 prime plumas/pilos nestmateriaal ZN :1 material(es) del nido Nestor ZN EIGN :1 Nestor nestor ZN :1 (oudste) nestor nestoriaan ZN :1 nestoriano nestoriaans BN :1 nestorian :--e leer = doctrina nestorian :--e ketterij = heresia nestorian :--e Kerk = Ecclesia nestorian Nestorius ZN EIGN :1 Nestorius :leer van -- = nestorianismo nestparasiet ZN :1 parasito nestplaats ZN :1 loco pro nidification, nido nestveren ZN MV :1 prime plumas/pilos nestvlieder ZN :1 ave nidifuge nestvogel ZN :1 pullo nestvol ZN :1 nidata nestwarmte ZN :1 calor del nido :2 (FIG) affection familial net BN :1 (ordelijk) in ordine, ordinate :2 (keurig) correcte :3 (beschaafd) decente, respectabile, correcte, convenibile, distinguite :--te buurt = quartiero decente/convenibile :--te mensen = gente decente :-- meisje = juvena decente :alles in het --te = decentemente :4 (schoon) nette, munde :--e toiletten = toilettes (F) munde :5 (sierlijk) elegante net ZN :1 (weefsel met mazen) rete :de mazen van het -- = le malias del rete :de bal in het -- trappen = inviar le ballon in le rete :een -- knopen/breien = maliar un rete :--ten boeten = reparar retes :vangen in een -- = prender/attrappar con un rete :met een -- vissen = piscar con un rete :een -- uitzetten = tender un rete :iemand in zijn --ten verstrikken = atraher un persona in su retes :achter het -- vissen = arrivar/venir troppo tarde :2 (RADIO, TV) rete, canal, catena :eerste -- = prime catena (de television) :tweede -- = secunde catena (de television) :3 (netwerk) rete, systema :elektrisch -- = rete electric :-- van straten en kanalen = rete de stratas e canales :4 (netschrift) copia nette/munde :in het -- schrijven = facer un copia nette :5 (darmvlies) epiploon net BW :1 (netjes) correctemente, convenibilemente, con cura :hij gaat altijd -- gekleed = ille se vesti sempre/semper con cura :2 exactemente, justo :-- op tijd = justo a tempore :ik wilde -- weggaan = io esseva super le puncto de partir, io voleva justo partir :3 (pas) a pena :ik ben -- thuis = io ha a pena arrivate a casa :ik ben er -- klaar mee = io ha a pena finite de facer lo :4 (precies als) :-- zo = identic :hij is -- zo groot als ik = ille es tanto grande como io :-- als gewoonlijk = como de costume :-- als het voorbeeld = conforme al modello :-- doen alsof = finger, facer como :het zijn -- broers = illes se resimila como fratres :het is -- koffie = isto resimila a caffe :hij is -- zijn vader = ille es le portrait (F) de su patre netaansluiting ZN :1 connexion al rete electric netbal ZN :1 (TENNIS) balla in/de rete netbreuk ZN :1 (van het darmvlies) hernia del epiploon netdraad ZN :1 filo de aranea netel ZN :1 urtica netelachtig BN :1 Zie: netelig netelachtigen ZN MV :1 Zie: netelplanten netelcel ZN :1 cellula urticante, nematoblasto, nematocysto neteldier ZN :1 cnidario, acalephe neteldoek ZN :1 musselina neteldoeks BN :1 de musselina neteldraad ZN :1 filamento netelhaar ZN :1 pilo urticante netelhennep ZN :1 galeopsis netelig BN :1 plen de urticas, piccante, spinose :2 (lastig, moeilijk) spinose, delicate, critic :-- vraagstuk = problema spinose :--e zaak = question delicate :zich uit een --e situatie redden = liberar se de un situation delicate/critic/spinose :3 (lichtgeraakt) irascibile, iracunde, susceptibile, irritabile, choleric neteligheid ZN :1 (moeilijkheid) difficultate, delicatessa, spinositate :2 (lichtgeraaktheid) susceptibilitate, irritabilitate, irascibilitate, iracundia netelkapsel ZN :1 nematocysto netelkoorts ZN :1 urticaria netelorgaan ZN :1 hematocysto netelplanten ZN MV :1 urticaceas netelroos ZN :1 urticaria neteluitslag ZN :1 Zie: netelroos netelzucht ZN :1 Zie: netelroos netenkam ZN :1 pectine fin netfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia del rete netheid ZN :1 (zindelijkheid) munditia, nettitate :2 (fatsoen) correction, decentia netje ZN :1 (tasje) reticulo netjes BN :1 Zie: net netmaag ZN :1 (van herkauwers) reticulo, secunde stomacho netnummer ZN :1 indicativo (interurban/del rete) netpaal ZN :1 poste/palo de rete netpositie ZN :1 (TENNIS) position al rete netpython ZN :1 python reticulate netrechter ZN :1 (TENNIS) judice de rete netruim ZN :1 magazin/deposito del retes netschakelaar ZN :1 interrruptor/commutator de rete netschrift ZN :1 (de in het net geschreven copie) copia nette/munde :2 (cahier) quaderno de copias nette/munde netservice ZN :1 (TENNIS) servicio de rete netspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de rete netspel ZN :1 (TENNIS) joco al rete netsteek ZN :1 puncto reticulate netstof ZN :1 texito reticulate netstok ZN :1 Zie: netpaal netstroom ZN :1 currente de rete netten WW :1 molliar, humectar nettenboeter ZN :1 reparator de retes nettenknoper ZN :1 Zie: nettenmaker nettenmaker ZN :1 maliator netto BN :1 nette :50 kilogram -- = 50 kilogrammas nette :zij verdient duizend euros -- = illa gania mille euros nette nettobedrag ZN :1 amonta/summa nette nettogewicht ZN :1 peso nette nettohuur ZN :1 location nette netto-investering ZN :1 investimento nette nettoloon ZN :1 salario nette netto-omzet ZN :1 volumine nette de negotios/de venditas netto-opbrengst ZN :1 producto nette nettoprijs ZN :1 precio nette nettoproduktie ZN :1 production nette nettosalaris ZN :1 salario nette nettosaldo ZN :1 saldo nette nettotarra ZN :1 tarra nette nettotonnage ZN :1 tonnage nette nettovracht ZN :1 (SCHEEP) frete nette nettowaarde ZN :1 valor nette nettowinst ZN :1 profito/beneficio nette netvaten ZN MV :1 vasculos reticulate netverband ZN :1 apparato reticulate netvleugelige ZN :1 nevroptero netvlies ZN :1 retina :letsel aan het -- = lesiones retinic netvliesbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia del retina netvliesgezwel ZN :1 tumor del retina netvliesontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del retina, retinitis netvoeding ZN :1 alimentation del rete netvormig BN :1 retiforme, reticular, reticulate :(BIOL) -- weefsel = texito reticular netweefsel ZN :1 (BIOL) texito reticular netwerk ZN :1 (van handelwijzen/wegen) rete :-- van wegen en kanalen = rete de camminos e canales :-- van intriges = rete de intrigas/intricos :-- van spionnen = rete de spias/spiones :2 (raster) reticulation :een -- maken = reticular :3 (BIOL) (netwerk van vezeltjes in cellen/intracellulaire elementen) reticulo :4 (in het net geschreven (school)werk) copia nette/munde netwerkanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) de circuito netwerksynthese ZN :1 synthese (-esis) de circuito neuken WW :1 futuer neum ZN :1 neuma neuraal BN :1 nerval, neural :--e plaat = placa neural :--e buis = tubo neural neuralgie ZN :1 neuralgia :crurale -- = neuralgia crural :intercostale -- = neuralgia intercostal neuralgisch BN :1 neuralgic :--e pijn = dolor neuralgic neurastheen BN :1 neurasthenic neurasthenicus ZN :1 neurasthenico neurasthenie ZN :1 neurasthenia neurasthenisch BN :1 neurasthenic neuriën WW :1 cantar a bucca clause, cantettar neuriet ZN :1 axon, cylindraxe neuritis ZN :1 neuritis neurobiologie ZN :1 neurobiologia neurobiologisch BN :1 neurobiologic neurobioloog ZN :1 neurobiologo neuroblast ZN :1 neuroblasto neurochemie ZN :1 neurochimia neurochemisch BN :1 neurochemic neurochirurg ZN :1 neurochirurgo neurochirurgie ZN :1 neurochirurgia neurochirurgisch BN :1 neurochirurgic :--e kliniek = clinica neurochirurgic neurocybernetica ZN :1 neurocybernetica neuro-endocrien BN :1 neuroendocrin neuro-endocrinologie ZN :1 neuroendocrinologia neurofibril ZN :1 neurofibrilla neurofibroom ZN :1 neurofibroma neurofysiologie ZN :1 neurophysiologia neurofysiologisch BN :1 neurophysiologic neurofysioloog ZN :1 neurophysiologo, neurophysiologista neurohormoon ZN :1 neurohormon neurolepticum ZN :1 neuroleptico neuroleptisch BN :1 neuroleptic :--e stof = substantia neuroleptic neurolinguïstiek ZN :1 neurolinguistica neurologie ZN :1 neurologia neurologisch BN :1 neurologic :--e kliniek = clinica neurologic neuroloog ZN :1 neurologo, neurologista neuroma ZN :1 neuroma neuron ZN :1 neuron, cellula nervose :eenpolig -- = neuron unipolar/monopolar neuronaal BN :1 neuronal, neuronic neuronolyse ZN :1 neuronolyse (-ysis) neuroot ZN :1 neurotico neuropaat ZN :1 neuropathe neuropathie ZN :1 neuropathia neuropathisch BN :1 neuropathic neuropathologie ZN :1 neuropathologia neuropathologisch BN :1 neuropathologic :--e kli-niek = clinica neuropathologic neuropatholoog ZN :1 neuropathologico, neuropathologo, neuropathologista neuroplasma ZN :1 neuroplasma neuroplegicum ZN :1 neuroplegico neuropsychiatrie ZN :1 neuropsychiatria neuropsychiatrisch BN :1 neuropsychiatric neuropsychologie ZN :1 neuropsychologia neuropsychologisch BN :1 neuropsychologic neuropsycholoog ZN :1 neuropsychologo, neuropsychologista neurosarcoom ZN :1 neurosarcoma neurose ZN :1 neurose (-osis) neuroticus ZN :1 neurotico neurotisch BN :1 neurotic :-- gedrag = comportamento neurotic :--e aandoeningen = affectiones neurotic, neuroses neurotiseren WW :1 render neurotic, provocar un neurose (-osis) neurotomie ZN :1 neurotomia neurotoxine ZN :1 neurotoxina neurotoxisch BN :1 neurotoxic neurotransmitter :1 neurotransmissor, neuromediator neurotroop BN :1 neurotrope :--e virussen = viruses neurotrope :--e giften = toxicos neurotrope neurotropisme ZN :1 neurotropismo neurovegetatief BN :1 neurovegetative :-- systeem = systema neurovegetative neurovirus ZN :1 neurovirus neurula ZN :1 neurula neus ZN :1 naso :van de -- = nasal :rechte -- = naso recte :spitse -- = naso punctate :(ANAT) onder de -- gelegen = subnasal :fijne "neus" hebben = haber flair (F), haber bon naso :zijn -- snuiten = essugar le naso :uit zijn -- bloeden = perder sanguine del naso :iemand bij de -- hebben = conducer un persona per le naso, dupar/mystificar un persona :zijn -- overal insteken = mitter le naso in toto :met zijn -- in de boeken zitten = esser con le naso in le libros :niet verder kijken dan zijn -- lang is = non vider ultra su naso :door de -- spreken = parlar per le naso :de -- optrekken = torquer le naso :een frisse -- halen = prender le fresco :door de -- uitspreken = nasalisar :het uitspreken door de -- = nasalisation :tussen -- en lippen = a un momento perdite :de -- van een vliegtuig = le naso de un avion :2 (SCHEEP) proa, taliamar neusaandoening ZN :1 affection nasal/del naso neusaap ZN :1 nasica neusademhaling ZN :1 respiration nasal/per le naso neusader ZN :1 vena nasal neusamandel ZN :1 amygdala pharyngal, (vergroot) vegetationes adenoide neusarts ZN :1 rhinologo, rhinologista neusbeen ZN :1 osso nasal/del naso, (ploegschaarbeen) vomere neusbeer ZN :1 nasua neusbloeden ZN :1 Zie: neusbloeding neusbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia nasal, (MED) epistaxis :een -- hebben = sanguinar del naso neusbrandertje ZN :1 Zie: neuswarmertje neuscatarre ZN :1 catarrho nasal, rhinitis neusdoek ZN :1 pannello de naso neusdruppels ZN MV :1 guttas nasal/pro le naso neusgang ZN :1 passage nasal neusgat ZN :1 orificio nasal, nare neusgeluid ZN :1 sono nasal, nasalitate neusgezwel ZN :1 tumor nasal/del naso neushaai ZN :1 lamia cornubic neushaar ZN :1 pilo nasal/del naso/del nare, (van katachtige) vibrissa neusheelkunde ZN :1 rhinologia neusheelkundig BN :1 rhinologic neusholte ZN :1 fossa/cavitate nasal/del naso neushoorn ZN :1 rhinocerote :Indische -- = rhinocerote indian :wollige -- = rhinocerote lanose :witte -- = rhinocerote blanc :zwarte -- = rhinocerote nigre :eenhoornige -- = rhinocerote unicorne neushoornvogel ZN :1 calao neushuid ZN :1 pelle del naso neus-keelholte ZN :1 nasopharynge, rhinopharynge neuskeelholte-ontsteking ZN :1 rhinolaryngitis neuskegel ZN :1 cono (del naso) neusklank ZN :1 sono nasal, nasal :de -- doen verdwijnen = denasalisar :het verdwijnen van de -- = denasalisation :2 nasalitate neusklinker ZN :1 vocal oral neusknijper ZN :1 pince-nez (F) neuskouter ZN :1 cultro neuskraakbeen ZN :1 cartilagine nasal/del naso neuslengte ZN :1 :winnen met een -- = vincer per un pilo neusletter ZN :1 littera nasal neuslijn ZN :1 linea/profilo nasal/del naso neusloos BN :1 sin naso neusontsteking ZN :1 rhinitis neusopening ZN :1 orificio nasal neusoperatie ZN :1 operation del naso neuspeuteren WW :1 mitter se le digito in le naso neuspijn ZN :1 rhinalgia neuspoliep ZN :1 polypo nasal neuspunt ZN :1 puncta de naso neusring ZN :1 anello nasal/del naso neusschelp ZN :1 concha nasal neusslagader ZN :1 arteria nasal neusslang ZN :1 nasica neusslijm ZN :1 muco nasal neusslijmvlies ZN :1 membrana pituitari, mucosa nasal neusspecialist ZN :1 specialista de rhinologia, rhinologo, rhinologista neusspeculum ZN :1 speculo nasal, rhinoscopio neusspiegel ZN :1 Zie: neusspeculum neusspier ZN :1 musculo nasal neusspuitje ZN :1 syringa nasal neusstem ZN :1 voce nasal neusstuk ZN :1 (van helm, etc.) parte frontal, nasal neuston ZN :1 neuston neustussenschot ZN :1 septo (inter)nasal neusuitwas ZN :1 tumor del naso neusverkoudheid ZN :1 catarrho nasal, coryza, rhinitis neusverstopping ZN :1 obstruction del fossas nasal neusvleugel ZN :1 ala/aletta nasal/del naso, nare neusvlies ZN :1 membrana pituitari neusvocht ZN :1 muco nasal, mucositate neusvogel ZN :1 tucano neusvormig BN :1 nasiforme neuswarmertje ZN :1 pipa multo curte neuswijs BN :1 pedante, pretentiose, presumptuose neuswijsheid ZN :1 pedantismo, pretention, pretension, presumptuositate neuswijzigheid ZN :1 Zie: neuswijsheid neuswortel ZN :1 radice/base del naso neuszenuw ZN :1 nervo nasal neut(je) ZN :1 bicarietto neutraal BN :1 neutre, neutral :--e kleur = color neutre/neutral :--e houding = attitude neutre/neutral :--e school = schola neutre/neutral :-- grondgebied = territorio neutre/neutral :--e mogendheden = potentia neutre/neutral :-- terrein = terreno neutre/neutral :--e kleur = color neutre/neutral :2 (SCHEI, ELEKTR) neutre, neutral :--e zouten = sales neutre neutrale ZN :1 (onpartijdige) neutral neutralisatie ZN :1 (ook SCHEI) neutralisation neutraliseren WW :1 (ook SCHEI) (neutraal maken) neutralisar :het -- = neutralisation :een zone -- = neutralisar un zona :een zuur -- = neutralisar un acido neutralisering ZN :1 (ook SCHEI) neutralisation :-- van een zone = neutralisation de un zona :-- van een zuur = neutralisation de un acido neutralisme ZN :1 neutralismo neutralist ZN :1 neutralista neutralistisch BN :1 neutralista, neutralistic :--e houding = attitude neutralista/neutralistic :--e politiek = politica neutralista/neutralistic neutraliteit ZN :1 (ook SCHEI) neutralitate :de -- schenden = violar le neutralitate :een stricte -- in acht nemen = observar un stricte neutralitate :gewapende -- = neutralitate armate neutraliteitspolitiek ZN :1 politica de neutralitate, neutralismo, neutralitate neutraliteitsproclamatie ZN :1 proclamation de neutralitate neutraliteitsrecht ZN :1 derecto de neutralitate neutraliteitsverdrag ZN :1 tractato de neutralitate neutraliteitsverklaring ZN :1 declaration de neutralitate neutrino ZN :1 neutrino neutrofiel BN :1 neutrophile neutron ZN :1 neutron :langzaam/vertraagd -- = neutron retardate :snel -- = neutron rapide :thermisch -- = neutron thermic/thermal :massa van het -- = massa del neutron neutronenbestraling ZN :1 irradiation per neutrones neutronenbom ZN :1 bomba a/de neutrones neutronenbundel ZN :1 fasce de neutrones neutronendeficit ZN :1 deficit de neutrones neutronendetector ZN :1 detector de neutrones neutronendichtheid ZN :1 densitate de neutrones neutronenfysica ZN :1 physica del neutrones neutronengranaat ZN :1 granata a/de neutrones neutronenster ZN :1 stella neutronic/de neutrones neutronenstraal ZN :1 radio neutronic/de neutrones neutronenstraling ZN :1 radiation de neutrones neutrum ZN :1 (geslacht) genere neutre, neutro :2 (woord) parola neutre, neutro :3 (vorm) forma neutre, neutro neuzelen WW :1 (door de neus spreken) parlar per le naso :2 (onzin uitkramen) dicer nonsenso neuzen WW :1 mitter le naso in ne varietur :1 ne varietur (L) :een akte -- laten paraferen = facer paraphar un acto ne varietur nevel ZN :1 (mist) nebula, bruma :dichte -- = nebula dense/spisse :lichte -- = nebula legier :in --en gehuld zijn = esser involvite in brumas, (FIG, ook) esser multo enigmatic :2 (ASTRON) nebula, nebulosa :galactische -- = nebulosa galactic :extragalactische -- = nebula extragalactic :planetaire -- = nebulosa planetari :3 (MED) nebula :4 (damp, stoom) vapor nevelachtig BN :1 nebulose, brumose :-- weer = tempore brumose nevelachtigheid ZN :1 nebulositate nevelapparaat ZN :1 Zie: nevelvormer nevelbank ZN :1 banco de nebula/bruma nevelbeeld ZN :1 imagine vage/imprecise nevelblusser ZN :1 apparato de extinction nebulisante nevelen WW :1 (misten) facer nebula/bruma nevelflard ZN :1 fragmento de nebula/de bruma nevelgordijn ZN :1 cortina de nebula/de bruma nevelhypothese ZN :1 (ASTRON) hypothese (-esis) nebular/de Laplace nevelig BN :1 brumose, nebulose, (in geringe mate nevelig) vaporose, (FIG) vage :--e atmosfeer = atmosphera brumose :--e lucht = celo vaporose neveligheid ZN :1 nebulositate neveling ZN :1 (nevel) nebula :2 (nevelachtigheid) nebulositate nevelkamer ZN :1 camera de nebula/de Wilson nevelmaand ZN :1 novembre nevelmassa ZN :1 massa brumose/nebulose nevelprojectiel ZN :1 projectil nebulose nevelsluier ZN :1 velo de bruma/de nebula nevelspuit ZN :1 nebulisator, pulverisator, (tegen brand) extinctor nevelster ZN :1 stella nebulose, nebulosa nevelvat ZN :1 camera de Wilson nevelverspreider ZN :1 Zie: nevelvormer nevelvlek ZN :1 macula nebulose :2 nebula, nebulosa nevelvormer ZN :1 apparato fumigene nevelvorming ZN :1 formation de nebula/bruma nevelwolk ZN :1 nube nebulose nevenaccent ZN :1 accento secundari nevenactiviteit ZN :1 activitate secundari/collateral nevenarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio accessori/secundari/annexe nevenartikel ZN :1 articulo annexe nevenas ZN :1 axe secundari nevenbaan ZN :1 empleo annexe/accessori/additional nevenbedoeling ZN :1 intention secundari nevenbedrijf ZN :1 industria secundari nevenbetrekking ZN :1 empleo annexe/accessori/additional nevendienst ZN :1 (in kerk) servicio pro infantes nevendoel ZN :1 scopo/fin/objectivo secundari neveneffect ZN :1 effecto secundari/collateral nevenfiguur ZN :1 figura/personage secundari nevenfunctie ZN :1 function annexe/accessori/additional/adjunctive, secunde empleo, activitate professional secundari nevengeschikt BN :1 coordinate :--e zinnen = propositiones coordinate nevenhandeling ZN :1 (LIT) episodio nevenhoek ZN :1 (WISK) angulo adjacente/contigue nevenindustrie ZN :1 industria secundari neveninkomsten ZN MV :1 receptas adjunctive, altere receptas nevenliggend BN :1 adjacente, contigue nevenoplossing ZN :1 solution alternative nevenprodukt ZN :1 producto annexe/secundari/accessori, subproducto, (SCHEI) producto derivate, derivato nevenreactie ZN :1 reaction secundari nevenrol ZN :1 rolo secundari nevens VZ :1 (naast) al latere de :2 (behalve) ultra nevenschikkend BN :1 copulative, coordinante, coordinative, de coordination, paratactic :-- voegwoord = conjunction copulative/coordinante/coordinative/de coordination :-- gebruiken = coordinar nevenschikking ZN :1 coordination, parataxis nevensgaand BN :1 ci/hic juncte, (in envelop) includite nevensgaand BW :1 ci/hic juncto nevenslagader ZN :1 arteria collateral nevenstaand BN :1 adjacente, contigue neventhema ZN :1 thema accidental nevenverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno secundari nevenvertrek ZN :1 Zie: zijkamer nevenvoordeel ZN :1 avantage accessori nevenvorm ZN :1 forma secundari nevenwerking ZN :1 effecto secundari/collateral nevenwerkzaamheden ZN MV :1 labores/travalios annexe/secundari/accessori/additional/collateral nevenzaal ZN :1 sala annexe/lateral Newfoundland ZN EIGN :1 Terra Nove newfoundlander ZN :1 (hond) (can del) terra nove Newfoundlander ZN :1 habitante de Terra Nove new-look ZN :1 new-look (E) New Orleans ZN EIGN :1 Nove Orleans newton ZN :1 newton Newton ZN EIGN :1 Newton :theorie van -- = theoria de Newton newtoniaans BN :1 newtonian :le --e wet van de al-gemene aantrekkingskracht = le lege newtonian del gravitation universal Newtonringen ZN MV :1 (FOTO) anellos (colorate) de Newton new wave ZN :1 new wave (E) New York ZN EIGN :1 Nove York Newyorker ZN :1 neoyorkese Newyorks BN :1 neoyorkese niacine ZN :1 niacina Niagara-waterval ZN :1 cataracto del Niagara Nibelungenlied ZN EIGN :1 Canto/Canzone (I) del Nibelungen Nicaragua ZN EIGN :1 Nicaragua :van/uit = nicaraguen :bewoner van -- = nicaragueno Nicaraguaan ZN :1 nicaragueno Nice ZN EIGN :1 Nice :van/uit -- = nizzarde Niceens BN :1 nicen niche ZN :1 (natuurlijk leefmilieu) niche (F) :ecologische -- = niche ecologic nichroom ZN :1 nichromo nicht ZN :1 (dochter van oom en tante) cosina :2 (oomzegster) nepta :3 (homo) homophilo, homosexual nichtenbar ZN :1 bar (E) pro homophilos/pro homosexuales nichtencafé ZN :1 caffe/café (F) de homophilos/homosexuales nichterig BW :1 :--e types = typos effeminate :-- praten = parlar como un homosexual/homophilo nicol ZN :1 nicol Nicolaas ZN EIGN :1 Nicolaus nicolprisma ZN :1 Zie: nicol nicotiana ZN :1 nicotiana nicotine ZN :1 nicotina :van -- ontdoen = disnicotinisar nicotinearm BN :1 disnicotinisate :--e sigaretten = cigarrettas disnicotinisate nicotinebevattend BN :1 Zie: nicotinehoudend nicotinefilter ZN :1 disnicotinisator nicotinegehalte ZN :1 :het -- verlagen = disnicotinisar nicotinehoudend BN :1 nicotinose nicotinevergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication de/per nicotina, nicotinismo nicotinevlek ZN :1 macula de nicotina :vingers met --ken = digitos con maculas de nicotina, digitos jalne de nicotina nicotinevrij BN :1 sin nicotina nicotinezuur ZN :1 acido nicotinic, niacina nicotinezuuramide ZN :1 nicotinamido nidatie ZN :1 nidation niëlleren WW :1 niellar :het -- = niellatura :goud -- = niellar le auro :een medaille -- = niellar un medalia niëllering ZN :1 niellatura niëllo ZN :1 niello niëllograveerder ZN :1 niellator niëllotechniek ZN :1 niellatura niëllowerk ZN :1 niellatura niemand ONB VNW :1 necuno, nemo :-- anders = necuno altere :helemaal -- = absolutemente nemo :-- van ons = necuno de nos :niets of -- = nihil o nemo :-- minder dan = nemo minus que niemandal ZN :1 (kleinigheid) bagatella :2 (onbeduidend persoon) persona insignificante, nullitate niemandal ONB VNW :1 absolutemente nihil niemandsland ZN :1 terra de necuno/nemo, no man's land (E) niemandsvriend ZN :1 amico de nemo, misanthropo nier ZN :1 (orgaan) ren :wandelende -- = ren mobile/flottante :wegneming van een -- = ablation de un ren :schors van de -- = cortice surrenal :boven de --en gelegen = suprarenal :het aan de --en hebben = haber un maladia del renes, patir del renes :hij is tot in hart en --en een democraat = ille es democrate usque al medulla del ossos :2 (CUL) renion :gebakken --tjes = reniones frite nieraandoening ZN :1 nephropathia nieraanval ZN :1 attacco nephritic nierabces ZN :1 abscesso al ren nierachtig BN :1 reniforme nierader ZN :1 vena renal nierbed ZN :1 capsula renal/del ren nierbekken ZN :1 pelve/bassino renal/del ren nierbekkenontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del pelve/bassino renal/del ren, pyelitis nierbeschrijving ZN :1 nephrographia nierbloeding ZN :1 nephrorrhagia nierbreuk ZN :1 hernia del ren, nephrocele nierbroodje ZN :1 sandwich (E)/panetto al reniones nierbuisje ZN :1 tubulo renal/urinifere niercarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere renal/del ren niercel ZN :1 cellula renal niercirrose ZN :1 cirrhose (-osis) renal nierdialyse ZN :1 dialyse (-ysis) renal, hemodialyse (-ysis) nierextirpatie ZN :1 extirpation de un ren, nephrectomia nierextract ZN :1 extracto renal nierfunctie ZN :1 function renal/del ren niergezwel ZN :1 tumor del ren niergordel ZN :1 cinctura/cincturon renal niergraveel ZN :1 Zie: niergruis niergruis ZN :1 sablo renal/urinari, gravella nierhilus ZN :1 hilo del ren nierkanker ZN :1 Zie: niercarcinoom nierkapsel ZN :1 capsula renal/del ren nierkelk ZN :1 pelve renal nierkoliek ZN :1 colica renal/nephritic, nephralgia nierkoorts ZN :1 febre nephritic nierkramp ZN :1 spasmo del renes nierkwaal ZN :1 Zie: nierziekte nierlijden ZN :1 nephritis nierlijder ZN :1 patiente nephritic, nephritico niermerg ZN :1 medulla renal nierontsteking ZN :1 inflammation del ren(es), nephritis nieroogkreeft ZN :1 langustina nieroperatie ZN :1 operation del ren, nephrotomia nierpapil ZN :1 papilla renal nierpatiënt ZN :1 patiente nephritic, nephritico nierpijn ZN :1 dolores nephritic, nephralgia nierpoort ZN :1 hilo del ren nierragoût ZN :1 ragout (F) de reniones nierschors ZN :1 cortice renal nierslagader ZN :1 arteria renal nierspecialist ZN :1 nephrologo, nephrologista niersteen ZN :1 (MED) petra/calculo renal/nephritic, nephrolitho :2 (GEOL) jada niersteenaanval ZN :1 Zie: niersteenkoliek niersteenkoliek ZN :1 colica renal/nephritic niersteenlijder ZN :1 malado de petra/calculo renal/nephritic niersteenvergruizer ZN :1 Zie: niervergruizer niersteenvorming ZN :1 lithiasis renal nierstenen ZN MV :1 (kwaal) lithiasis renal, nephrolithiasis nierstoot ZN :1 (SPORT) colpo in le renes nierstreek ZN :1 region renal niertepel ZN :1 papilla renal niertje ZN :1 (CUL) renion niertransplantatie ZN :1 transplantation/graffo renal/del ren niertuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) renal/del renes niervaatkluwen ZN :1 glomerulos renal niervaren ZN :1 polystycho niervat ZN :1 vasculo renal niervergiftiging ZN :1 uremia niervergruizer ZN :1 lithotriptor nierverharding ZN :1 induration renal nierverzwering ZN :1 abscesso al ren niervet ZN :1 grassia (del region) renal niervlecht ZN :1 plexo renal niervormig BN :1 reniforme :--e bladeren = folios reniforme :met --e bladeren = renifoliate nierwee ZN :1 Zie: nierpijn nierwond ZN :1 lesion renal nierzand ZN :1 sablo renal/urinari, gravella nierziekte ZN :1 renopathia, maladia del ren(es), nephrose (-osis) :tegen --n = antinephritic nies ZN :1 sternutamento, sternutation niesbui ZN :1 accesso/attacco de sternutamento/sternutation nieskramp ZN :1 sternutation convulsive nieskruid ZN :1 herba a sternutar, helleboro, veratro :zwart -- = helleboro nigre niesmiddel ZN :1 medicamento sternutatori niespoeder ZN :1 pulvere sternutatori/a sternutar niesverwekkend BN :1 sternutatori nieswortel ZN :1 (wortel van het nieskruid) radice de helleboro :2 (nieskruid) herba a sternutar, helleboro, veratro niesziekte ZN :1 calicivirose (-osis) niet BW :1 non :ik hoop van -- = io spera que non :ik kan -- komen = io non pote venir :in het geheel --, volstrekt/totaal -- = non del toto, nullemente :zo -- = si non, in caso negative :waarom --? = proque non? :nog -- = nondum, non jam, non ancora :is 't --?. -- waar? = nonne? niet ZN :1 (meestal: nietje) agrafe, crampa :2 (klinknageltje) rivete :3 (mbt loterij) numero/billet non ganiante, blanco :4 (het niet zijn) nihil :uit het -- te voorschijn roepen = crear del nihil :te -- doen = abrogar, annullar, cancellar, abolir :om -- = pro nihil, gratis, gratuitemente niet-aanvalsverdrag ZN :1 pacto/tractato de non-aggression niet-actinisch BN :1 inactinic :-- licht = lumine/luce inactinic niet-actueel BN :1 non-actual, inactual niet-alcoholisch BN :1 non-alcoholic, sin alcohol niet-ambtelijk BN :1 non-official, inofficial nietapparaat ZN :1 Zie: nietmachine niet-begrijpen ZN :1 incompre(he)nsion niet-bestaan ZN :1 non-existentia niet-bestaand BN :1 non-existente, inexistente niet-betaald BN :1 non-pagate niet-betaling ZN :1 non-pagamento niet-bezitter ZN :1 non-possessor niet-bindend BN :1 non-obligatori niet-commercieel BN :1 non-commercial, a scopo non-lucrative, sin fines lucrative/de lucro niet-commutativiteit ZN :1 non-commutativitate niet-confessioneel BN :1 laic niet-constructief BN :1 non-constructive :--e definitie = definition non-constructive niet-contractueel BN :1 extracontractual niet-discriminatie ZN :1 non-discrimination niet-dodelijk BN :1 non-lethal nieteling ZN :1 persona insignificante, homine sin valor, homine nulle, nullitate nieten WW :1 (met nietjes) agrafar, crampar :2 (met klinknagels) rivetar nietenwipper ZN :1 levaagrafes nieter ZN :1 Zie: nietmachine nietes! TW :1 no(n)! niet-euclidisch BN :1 non-euclidian :--e meetkunde = geometria non-euclidian niet-gebonden BN :1 libere :2 (POL) non-alineate :-- landen = paises/statos non-alineate niet-gebondenheid ZN :1 libertate :2 (POL) non-alineamento niet-geleidend BN :1 (ELEKTR) non-conductor, isolator, insulator niet-geleider ZN :1 (ELEKTR) non-conductor, insulator, isolator nietgezagsgetrouw BN :1 refractari al autoritate niethamer ZN :1 (martello) rivetator nietig BN :1 (JUR) invalide, nulle, casse :-- verklaren = annullar, infirmar, declarar nulle, nullificar, cassar, annihilar, invalidar, rescinder, vitiar :een contract -- verklaren = rescinder un contracto :--e overeenkomst = accordo invalide :-- testament = testamento inofficiose :2 (heel klein) minute, tenue :3 (zonder waarde) futile, insignificante :de mens is een -- wezen = le homine es un creatura insignificante nietigheid ZN :1 (JUR) invaliditate, nullitate :-- van een testament = inofficiositate de un testamento :2 (onaanzienlijkheid) insignificantia :3 (vergankelijkheid) insignificantia, futilitate, (ijdelheid) vanitate :4 (voorwerp) cosa futile/trivial, cosa de pauc/poc importantia, bagatella nietigverklarend BN :1 rescissori nietigverklaring ZN :1 invalidation, cassation, annullation, annullamento, infirmation, nullification, rescission :formele -- = nullification formal :-- van een contract = nullification de un contracto :-- van een testament = cassation de un testamento :-- van een verkiezing = annullation de un election niet-ingewijde ZN :1 non-initiato niet-ingezetene ZN :1 non-residente, (buitenlander) estraniero niet-ingezetene ZN :1 non-residente niet-inmenging ZN :1 abstention :2 (POL) non-ingerentia, non-intervention niet-inmengingspolitiek ZN :1 politica de non-ingerentia/de non-intervention niet-invorderbaar BN :1 non-incassabile niet-inwonend BN :1 non-residente, externe :--e kinderen = infantes qui non vive con lor genitores nietje ZN :1 agrafe, crampa :2 (klinknageltje) rivete nietjestrekker ZN :1 levacrampas, leva-agrafes niet-jood ZN :1 non-judeo niet-joodverklaring ZN :1 declaration de non-judaicitate, certificato de origine non judee niet-lid ZN :1 non-adherente, non-membro, non-socio niet-lineair BN :1 non-linear nietmachine ZN :1 apparato/machina a/de crampar/agrafar :2 (voor klinknagels) machina a/de rivetar niet-meewerken ZN :1 non-cooperation niet-metaal ZN :1 metalloide niet-nakoming ZN :1 non-execution, inexecution, inobservation, inobservantia niet-naleving ZN :1 Zie: niet-nakoming niet-negatief BN :1 non-negative :--e matrix = matrice non-negative :--e vorm = forma non-negative niet-officieel BN :1 non-official, inofficial niet-ontvankelijk BN :1 non receptive, inadmissibile, irrecipibile :een beroep -- verklaren = declarar irrecipibile un recurso niet-ontvankelijkheid ZN :1 non-receptivitate, inadmissibilitate, irrecipibilitate :-- van een beroep = irrecipibilitate de un recurso niet-oorlogvoerend BN :1 non-belligerente :-- land = pais non-belligerente niet-oorlogvoerende ZN :1 non-belligerente niet-openbaar BN :1 non-public niet-overdraagbaar BN :1 non-transferibile, intransferibile, (mbt ziekten) non transmissibile :2 (JUR) non-transferibile niet-overeenstemming ZN :1 non-conformitate niet-partijgebonden BN :1 independente nietpistool ZN :1 apparato a/de agrafar pneumatic :2 (voor klinknagels) rivetator pneumatic niet-politiek BN :1 apolitic niet-positief BN :1 non-positive :--e vorm = forma non-positive :--e matrix = matrice non-positive niet-roken ZN :1 (opschrift) non-fumatores niet-rokencoupé ZN :1 compartimento de/pro non-fumatores niet-roker ZN :1 non-fumator niet-rokers :1 (opschrift) non-fumatores niets ONB VNW :1 (non ...) nihil, nil :ik weet -- = io non sape nihil :bijna -- = quasi nihil :ik heb -- meer = il non me resta/remane nihil :ik heb er -- op tegen = io non ha necun/nulle inconvenviente :-- is moeilijker dan = nihil es plus difficile que :-- waard zijn = non valer nihil :voor -- = pro nihil, gratis, gratuitemente :het is -- = isto non es nihil :dat kost -- = isto non costa nihil :ik weet er -- van = io non sape nihil de illo :-- anders = necun altere cosa, nihil altere :-- minder dan = nihil minus que :-- of niemand = nihil o nemo :het is helemaal voor -- geweest = toto ha essite in van :op -- uitlopen = conducer a nihil :voor -- gaat de zon op = in iste vita nihil es gratis :voor -- en niemand bang zijn = non timer nihil e nemo niets BW :1 absolutemente non, nullemente, non ... del toto :dat bevalt mij -- = isto non me place del toto niets ZN :1 nihil, nil :het -- = le nihilitate nietsbeduidend BN :1 Zie: nietsbetekenend nietsbeduidendheid ZN :1 insignificantia, futilitate nietsbetekenend BN :1 insignificante, negligibile, nulle, futile nietsdoen ZN :1 otiositate, inaction, inactivitate, disoccupation :tot -- gedwongen zijn = esser condemnate al inactivitate :het zalig -- = le dolce far niente (I), le dulce otiositate nietsdoener ZN :1 persona otiose, otioso, persona disoccupate niet-sferisch BN :1 non-spheric nietsnut ZN :1 bon-a-nihil, persona incapabile/inutile nietsnutter ZN :1 Zie: nietsnut nietsontziend BN :1 inscrupulose :--e misdadiger = criminal inscrupulose niet-stemmer ZN :1 abstentionista niet-strijdend BN :1 non-combattente niet-strijder ZN :1 non-combattente nietsvermoedend BN :1 sin suspicion, qui conjice/conjectura nihil, ignar nietswaardig BN :1 sin valor, de necun valor, futile :2 (slecht) basse, vil, abjecte nietszeggend BN :1 disproviste de senso, insignificante, inexpressive, trivial, banal :--e woorden = parolas insignificante niettegenstaande VZ :1 malgrado, nonobstante, in despecto de :-- mijn vergissing = in despecto de mi error :-- het feit dat = malgrado le facto que niettegenstaande VW :1 ben que niettemin BW :1 totevia, nonobstante isto, malgrado isto, in despecto de isto, tamen :-- is het waar dat = totevio il es ver que niet-toelating ZN :1 non-admission niet-toepassing ZN :1 non-application niet-uitgekeerd BN :1 :--e winsten = profitos/beneficios/lucros non distribuite niet-uitvoering ZN :1 (JUR) non-execution niet-vakman ZN :1 non-experto, non-professional, non-specialista niet-verbindend BN :1 non-compulsori, que non obliga a nihil niet-verschijnen ZN :1 (JUR) non-comparition nietwaar TW :1 nonne :het is niet verplicht, nietwaar? = isto non es compulsori, nonne? niet-warmtegeleidend BN :1 calorifuge niet-waterig BN :1 non-aquose :--e oplossing = solution non-aquose niet-zijn ZN :1 non-esser, inexistentia nietzscheaan ZN :1 nietzscheano nietzscheaans BN :1 nietzschean :-- pessimisme = pessimismo nietzschean :--e ethiek = ethica nietzschean nietzscheanisme ZN :1 nietzscheanismo nieuw BN :1 nove, novelle, (pas gebeurd OOK) recente, (nieuwerwets OOK) moderne :het --e jaar = le nove anno, le anno nove :-- boek = libro nove, (pas verschenen) libro recente :--e wijn = vino nove :--e maan = nove luna, luna nove, novilunio :-- huis = nove casa, (ander huis) altere casa :--e wereld = nove mundo :--e mode = novelle moda :naar de --ste mode = secundo le ultime moda :--e aardappels = patatas novelle/nove :--e ideeën = ideas novelle :--e haringen = haringos nove :--e richting in de kunst = nove/novelle tendentia/currente in le arte :een -- leven beginnen = comenciar un nove vita :Nieuwe Testament = Nove Testamento :iets --s = innovation :is dat iets --s? = esque isto es alco nove? :een --e sigaar opsteken = accender un altere cigarro :niet --s onder de zon = nihil nove sub le sol :het --e is eraf = le attraction del novitate ha disparite :Hollandse --e = le prime haringos fresc :het --ste snufje = le ultime novitate nieuw ZN :1 nove cosas, nove vestimentos :zich in het -- steken = comprar nove vestimentos nieuwaangekomene ZN :1 nove venito/arrivato nieuwachtig BN :1 quasi nove nieuwbakken BN :1 nove, novelle nieuwbekeerde ZN :1 proselyto, nove converso/convertito, converso/convertito recente, neophyto nieuwbouw ZN :1 edificios/casas de construction recente nieuwbouwcomplex ZN :1 complexo de edificios/casas de construction recente nieuwbouwflat ZN :1 edificio a appartamentos de construction recente nieuwbouwhuis ZN :1 casa nove/de construction recente nieuwbouwplan ZN :1 plano de nove constructiones/casas nieuwbouwwijk ZN :1 quartiero nove/moderne/de construction recente nieuwbouwwoning ZN :1 Zie: nieuwbouwhuis Nieuw-Caledonië ZN EIGN :1 Nove Caledonia Nieuwcaledoniër ZN :1 habitante de Nove Caledonia Nieuwcaledonisch BN :1 de Nove Caledonia nieuw-christendom ZN :1 neochristianismo nieuweling ZN :1 (onervarene) comenciante, comenciator, débutant (F), novicio :2 (pas aangekomene) nove venito nieuwemaan ZN :1 nove luna, luna nove, novilunio nieuwerwets BW :1 secundo le ultime moda nieuwerwets BN :1 nove, novelle, moderne nieuwgeboren BN :1 neonate nieuwgeborene ZN :1 neonato nieuwgebouwd BN :1 de construction recente nieuwgedoopte ZN :1 neophyto nieuwgehuwd BN :1 Zie: pasgetrouwd nieuwgemaakt BN :1 recente, recentemente facite, de data recente nieuwgemunt BN :1 recentemente cuneate nieuwgetrouwd BN :1 Zie: pasgetrouwd nieuwgevormd BN :1 de formation recente, (TAAL) neologic :--e woorden = parolas de formation recente, neologismos Nieuwgrieks BN :1 neogrec, romaic :--e taal = lingua romaic, romaico Nieuwgrieks ZN :1 greco moderne, neogreco, romaico Nieuw Guinea ZN EIGN :1 Nove Guinea Nieuwguinees BN :1 de Nove Guinea nieuwheid ZN :1 novitate, novellitate, frescor Nieuwhoogduits ZN :1 moderne alte germano nieuwigheid ZN :1 (iets onbekends) novitate, novellitate :afkeer van --en = misoneismo :2 (vernieuwing) innovation :--en invoeren = introducer innovationes, innovar :technische --en = innovationes technic nieuwigheidsdrijver ZN :1 novator nieuwigheidszucht ZN :1 mania del innovationes nieuwjaar ZN :1 anno nove, nove anno :gelukkig -- = felice anno nove :mijn beste wensen voor -- = mi optime augurios pro le anno nove :ik wens u een gelukkig -- = io vos desira/desidera un prospere anno nove :-- vieren = celebrar le anno nove nieuwjaarsbezoek ZN :1 visita de anno nove nieuwjaarsboek ZN :1 libro de nove anno nieuwjaarsboodschap ZN :1 message de anno nove nieuwjaarsbrief ZN :1 littera de nove anno nieuwjaarscadeau ZN :1 presente de anno nove, strena nieuwjaarsconcert ZN :1 concerto de anno nove nieuwjaarsdag ZN :1 die de anno nove nieuwjaarsdicht ZN :1 poesia de nove anno nieuwjaarsfeest ZN :1 festa de nove anno nieuwjaarsgeschenk ZN :1 Zie: nieuwjaarscadeau nieuwjaarsgroet ZN :1 salute(s) de anno nove nieuwjaarskaart ZN :1 carta de anno nove nieuwjaarslied ZN :1 canto de nove anno nieuwjaarsmorgen ZN :1 matino de nove anno nieuwjaarsochtend ZN :1 Zie: nieuwjaarsmorgen nieuwjaarspost ZN :1 currero de anno nove nieuwjaarsprent ZN :1 felicitation illustrate de nove anno nieuwjaarsreceptie ZN :1 reception de nove anno nieuwjaarsspeech ZN :1 discurso de anno nove nieuwjaarsvisite ZN :1 visita de anno nove nieuwjaarswens ZN :1 felicitation de nove anno nieuwkatholicisme ZN :1 neocatholicismo nieuwkatholiek ZN :1 neocatholico nieuwkatholiek BN :1 neocatholic nieuwkeltisch BN :1 neoceltic :--e talen = linguas neoceltic nieuwkomer ZN :1 (nieuweling) nove venito :2 (iets nieuws) novitate, innovation nieuwkoop ZN :1 compra recente, nove compra, nove acquisition nieuwlands BN :1 de terra nove Nieuwlatijn ZN :1 neolatino nieuwlichter ZN :1 modernista, novator, innovator nieuwlichterij ZN :1 modernismo, modernitates nieuwmodisch BW :1 secundo le ultime moda nieuwmodisch BN :1 moderne nieuwprijs ZN :1 precio (in stato) nove, precio original nieuws ZN :1 novas, informationes, notitias :het laatste -- = le ultime novas, le novas de ultime hora :commentaar op het -- geven = commentar le actualitate :2 (nieuwheid) novitate, novellitate nieuwsagentschap ZN :1 agentia de informationes/de notitias/de pressa nieuwsbericht ZN :1 nova, notitia, information :(ook RADIO, TV, etc.) --en = novas, bulletin de novas/de informationes nieuwsblad ZN MV :1 jornal (de information), (MV) pressa de information nieuwsbrief ZN :1 littera informative, bulletin de novas/information nieuwsbron ZN :1 fonte de novas nieuwsbulletin ZN :1 (ook RADIO en TV) bulletin informative/de novas/de informationes nieuwsbureau ZN :1 Zie: nieuwsagentschap nieuwsdienst ZN :1 servicio informative/de information/de novas/de pressa nieuwsgaarder ZN :1 jornalista nieuwsgaring ZN :1 collection de novas :vrije -- = libere collection de novas nieuwsgierig BN :1 curiose :niet -- = incuriose :--e blikken = reguardos curiose :iemand -- maken = excitar le curiositate de un persona, intrigar/intricar un persona :ik ben niet -- naar de uitslag = io non es curiose de cognoscer le resultatos nieuwsgierige ZN :1 persona curiose nieuwsgierigheid ZN :1 curiositate :hinderlijke -- = curiositate importun :ongezonde -- = curiositate malsan :onbevredigde -- = curiositate insatisfacte :niet te bevredigen -- = curiositate insatiabile :uit louter -- = per mer curiositate :iemands -- wekken = eveliar/excitar le curiositate de un persona, intrigar/intricar un persona :zijn -- bedwingen = frenar su curiositate :prikkeling van de -- = excitation/excitamento del curiositate :zijn -- bevredigen = contentar/satiar/saturar/satisfacer su curiositate nieuwshonger ZN :1 fame de novas, curiositate nieuwsjager ZN :1 Zie: nieuwtjesjager nieuwslezer ZN :1 speaker (E), lector de novas/de notitias nieuwsmaar ZN :1 Zie: nieuwstijding nieuwsmedia ZN MV :1 media nieuwsoverzicht ZN :1 résumé (F)/summario del novas/informationes/notitias nieuwstijding ZN :1 nova, information, notitia nieuwsuitzending ZN :1 (bulletin de) informationes/novas nieuwsvoorziening ZN :1 information nieuwswaarde ZN :1 valor de actualitate nieuwtestamentisch BN :1 del Nove Testamento, neotestamentari nieuwtje ZN :1 (iets nieuws) novitate, (bericht) nova, notitia :een -- bekend maken = divulgar un nova :2 (hoedanigheid) novitate :het -- was eraf = illo habeva perdite le incantation del novitate nieuwtjesjager ZN :1 chassator {sj}/cercator de novas/notitias nieuwvorming ZN :1 (TAALK) (proces) neologia, (nieuw woord) neologismo, formation neologic, neoformation :door -- ontstaan = neologic :2 (MED) neoplasma, neoformation :door -- ont-staan = neoformate nieuwwaarde ZN :1 valor (in le stato) nove Nieuw Zeeland ZN EIGN :1 Nove Zelanda Nieuwzeelander ZN :1 neozelandese Nieuwzeelands BN :1 neozelandese :--e bevolking = population neozelandese nieuwzilver ZN :1 argentano nieuwzilverblik ZN :1 argentano laminate/in folios nieuwzilverdraad ZN :1 filo de argentano Nieuw Zuid Wales ZN EIGN :1 Nove Galles del Sud niezen WW :1 sternutar :het -- = sternutamento, sternutation niezer ZN :1 sternutator niezing ZN :1 sternutamento, sternutation ni-fe-kern ZN :1 nife nigelle ZN :1 (PLANTK) nigella Niger ZN EIGN :1 (rivier) Niger :2 (staat) Niger Nigeria ZN EIGN :1 Nigeria Nigeriaan ZN :1 nigeriano Nigeriaans BN :1 nigerian nigritisch BN :1 del negritos nigromantie ZN :1 necromantia nihil BN :1 nulle :de ontvangsten waren -- = le receptas esseva nulle nihilisme ZN :1 nihilismo nihilist ZN :1 nihilista nihilistisch BN :1 nihilista, nihilistic nijd ZN :1 (afgunst) invidia :uit louter -- = per pur invidia :scheel zien van -- = morir de invidia :2 (vijandschap) resentimento, odio :haat en -- = odio e resentimento nijdas ZN :1 persona torve nijdassen WW :1 molestar nijdig BN :1 (boos) furiose :2 (afgunstig) invidiose :3 (nors) torve nijdigheid ZN :1 (toorn) furia, cholera, ira :2 (afgunst) invidia :3 (norsheid) torvitate nijgen WW :1 (buigen) inclinar se, inclinar le testa/capite, facer un reverentia nijging ZN :1 reverentia, inclination Nijl ZN EIGN :1 Nilo :Blauwe -- = Nilo azur :Witte -- = Nilo Blanc :van de -- = nilotic Nijldal ZN EIGN :1 Vallea del Nilo Nijldelta ZN EIGN :1 delta del Nilo nijlhagedis ZN :1 lacerta nilotic/del Nilo nijlkrokodil ZN :1 crocodilo nilotic/del Nilo nijlpaard ZN :1 hippopotamo nijlpaardehuid ZN :1 pelle de hippopotamo nijlpaardevlees ZN :1 carne de hippopotamo nijlreiger ZN :1 ibis nijpen WW :1 pressar, premer, stringer, pinciar :--de behoefte = besonio stringente :--de armoede = povressa/paupertate extreme :--de koude = frigido pungente/pinciante/penetrante/acute nijper ZN :1 pincia(s), tenalia(s) nijptang ZN :1 Zie: nijper nijver BN :1 diligente, active, assidue, sollicite, industriose, laboriose :het --e bijenvolkje = le apes laboriose nijverheid ZN :1 industria :handel en -- = commercio e industria :tak van -- = branca de industria nijverheidsberoep ZN :1 profession industrial nijverheidsbond ZN :1 syndicato industrial nijverheidskunst ZN :1 arte industrial nijverheidsonderneming ZN :1 interprisa industrial nijverheidsonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento industrial/technic nijverheidsprodukten ZN MV :1 productos industrial nijverheidsschool ZN :1 (technische school) schola industrial/technic nijverheidstentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition industrial/del industria nijverheidsvoortbrengselen ZN MV :1 productos industrial/del industria Nikkei-index ZN :1 indice/index Nikkei nikkel ZN :1 nickel :het -- verwijderen = disnickelar nikkelaar ZN :1 nickelator nikkelalliage ZN :1 Zie: nikkellegering nikkelbad ZN :1 banio de nickel/de nickelage nikkelbrons ZN :1 bronzo de nickel nikkelchroom ZN :1 nichromo nikkeldraad ZN :1 filo de nickel nikkelen BN :1 de nickel :-- muntstukje = nickel nikkelerts ZN :1 mineral de nickel nikkelhoudend BN :1 nickelifere, que contine nickel nikkelijzer ZN :1 ferronickel nikkelkoper ZN :1 argentano nikkellaag ZN :1 jacimento de nickel nikkellegering ZN :1 alligato de nickel nikkelmessing ZN :1 argentano nikkelmijn ZN :1 mina de nickel nikkelmunt ZN :1 moneta de nickel nikkelnet ZN :1 rete de filo de nickel nikkelproduktie ZN :1 production de nickel nikkelstaal ZN :1 aciero nickelate/al nickel nikkelstuk ZN :1 moneta de nickel nikkelverbinding ZN :1 composito de nickel nikkelzilver ZN :1 argentano nikkelzout ZN :1 sal de nickel nikken WW :1 facer un signo del testa/capite, inclinar le testa/capite nikker ZN :1 negro niks BW :1 nullemente, non ... del toto niks ONB VNW :1 Zie: niets :dat is -- waard = isto non vale nihil :dat is niet -- = isto non es pauc/poc cosa :om -- = pro nihil niksen WW :1 otiar, esser inactive, guastar su tempore niksnut ZN :1 Zie: nietsnut nilotisch BN :1 nilotic nilpotent BN :1 nilpotente :--e groep = gruppo nilpotente :--e operator = operator nilpotente nimbostratus ZN :1 nimbostratus, nimbostrato nimbus ZN :1 (stralenkrans) nimbo, aureola, corona :2 (METEO) nimbo nimf ZN :1 (bekoorlijk meisje) nympha :2 (MYTH) nympha :3 (insekt) nympha nimfkruid ZN :1 najas nimfkruidfamilie ZN :1 najadaceas nimfomaan BN :1 nymphomane, nymphomaniac nimfomane ZN :1 nymphomana, nymphomaniaca nimfomanie ZN :1 nymphomania nimfstadium ZN :1 (van insekt) stadio nymphal nimmer BW :1 nunquam, jammais, non ... jammais, in necun momento/tempore nimmermeer BW :1 Zie: nimmer nimmerzat ZN :1 (DIERK) tantalo Nimrod ZN EIGN :1 Nimrod Ninive(h) ZN EIGN :1 Ninive :bewoner van -- = ninivita Ninivitisch BN :1 ninivita niobium ZN :1 niobium nipje ZN :1 parve bibita/gorgata NIPO :1 (Afk.: Nederlands Instituut voor de Publieke Opinie) Instituto Nederlandese de Opinion Public nippel ZN :1 niple nippen WW :1 biber a parve bibitas/gorgatas, sorber nippertje ZN :1 :op het -- = justo a tempore, al ultime momento/secunda/minuta, in extremis (L) :altijd op het -- komen = venir semper/sempre al ultime momento Nippon ZN EIGN :1 Nippon nipt BN :1 stricte nirvana ZN :1 nirvana (Skr) :van het -- = nirvanic nis ZN :1 niche (F) :in een -- zetten = nichar {sj} nitraat ZN :1 nitrato :omzetten in -- = nitrificar :omzetting in -- = nitrification nitraatplant ZN :1 planta nitrophile nitraatvergend BN :1 nitrophile nitraatvorming ZN :1 nitrification nitreren BN :1 nitrar :het -- = nitration nitrering ZN :1 nitration nitreus BN :1 nitrose :--e dampen = vapores nitrose nitride ZN :1 nitrido, nitruro nitriet ZN :1 nitrito nitrificatie ZN :1 nitrification nitril ZN :1 nitrillo nitrinezuur ZN :1 acido nitric nitrobacterie ZN :1 nitrobacterio nitrobenzeen ZN :1 nitrobenzene, nitrobenzina nitrobenzol ZN :1 Zie: nitrobenzeen nitrocellulose ZN :1 nitrocellulosa, pyroxylo, fulmicoton nitrofiel BN :1 nitrophile nitrofosfaat ZN :1 nitrophosphato nitrogenium ZN :1 azoto, nitrogeno nitroglycerine ZN :1 nitroglycerina, glyceroltrinitrato nitroglycerol ZN :1 nitroglycerina nitrometer ZN :1 nitrometro nitrotolueen ZN :1 nitrotoluene nitroverbinding ZN :1 composito de nitro/azoto nitwit ZN :1 persona incapace niveau ZN :1 nivello, standard (E), grado :het -- van het water = le nivello del aqua :op ministerieel -- = a nivello ministerial :op hoog -- = a alte nivello :een onderzoek van -- = un investigation de alte nivello :debat op internationaal -- = debatto a nivello international :voetbal op hoog -- = football (E) de alte qualitate :een gesprek op -- = un discussion de alte qualitate :besprekingen op het hoogste -- = conversationes al maxime nivello :geestelijk -- = nivello intellectual :bewolking in de hogere --s = nubes in le regiones superior :verschil in -- = differentia de nivello :het -- daalt = le nivello bassa :het -- stijgt = le nivello monta :afdalen tot het -- van zijn gehoor = descender al nivello de su audientia :op hetzelfde -- staan als = esser del nivello de niveaukanaal ZN :1 canal a nivello/sin esclusas niveaukruising ZN :1 cruciamento al mesme nivello niveauverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de nivello niveauverschil ZN :1 differentia de nivello :het -- van de leerlingen = le differentia de nivello inter le alumnos niveauvlak ZN :1 plano/superficie de nivello niveleringstendens ZN :1 tendentia de nivellamento nivelleerder ZN :1 nivellator nivelleren WW :1 (vlak maken) nivellar, equalar, equalisar, applanar :een vloer -- = nivellar un solo :2 (FIG) nivellar, equalar, equalisar :de lonen -- = nivellar/equalisar le salarios :het -- van de lonen = nivellamento/equalisation del salarios nivellering ZN :1 (ook FIG) equalisation, nivellamento :-- van de lonen = nivellamento/equalisation del salarios :geestelijke -- = nivellamento intellectual nivelleringseffect ZN :1 effecto de nivellamento nivelleringsmanie ZN :1 mania de nivellamento nivelleringsproces ZN :1 processo de nivellamento nivometer ZN :1 nivometro nivose ZN :1 (sneeuwmaand) nivoso nizam ZN :1 (titel van de vorst van Haiderabad) nizam Noach ZN EIGN :1 Noe :ark van -- = arca de Noe Nobel ZN EIGN :1 Nobel nobel BN :1 (edelmoedig) nobile, generose, (grootmoedig) magnanime :-- karakter = character nobile :2 (edel) nobile :--e gelaatstrekken = tractos nobile nobel ZN :1 (munt) nobile nobelheid ZN :1 nobilitate nobelium ZN :1 nobelium Nobelprijs ZN :1 premio/precio Nobel :de -- voor de vrede = le premio/precio Nobel del pace :winnaar van de -- = laureato del premio/precio Nobel Nobelprijswinnaar ZN :1 laureato del premio/precio Nobel nobiliteit ZN :1 nobilitate noblesse oblige ZN :1 noblesse oblige (F) N.O.C. :1 (Afk.: Nederlands Olympisch Comité) Comité (F)/committee (E)/commission Olympic Nederlandese noch VW :1 ni, nec :-- ... -- ... = ni/nec ... ni/nec ... :vlees -- vis = ni carne ni pisce :tijd -- zin hebben = non haber ni tempore ni inclination :je broer -- ik hebben het gezien = ni tu fratre ni io lo ha vidite :-- de een -- de andere = ni le un ni le altere :-- het een -- het andere = ni un cosa ni le altere :-- hij -- zijn vrouw waren er = ni ille ni su marita esseva presente nochtans BW :1 nonobstante, totevia, tamen nociceptief BN :1 nociceptive :--e reflexen = reflexos nociceptive nociceptor ZN :1 nociceptor noclaim-korting ZN :1 bonus (L), bonification pro absentia de reclamationes, bonification pro non-reclamation noctambule ZN :1 noctambulo, somnambulo noctambulisme ZN :1 noctambulismo, somnambulismo noctuarium ZN :1 casa pro animales nocturne nocturne ZN :1 (MUZ) nocturno :2 (KERK) nocturno nodaal BN :1 nodal node ZN :1 :van -- zijn = esser necessari :van -- hebben = haber besonio de, besoniar, necessitar node BW :1 (gedwongen) involuntarimente, reluctantemente, contra su grado, con repugnantia :hij wil -- vertrekken = ille es reluctante a partir :2 (ternauwernood) a pena :Jan kan haar -- missen = Jan non pote viver sin illa :-- zullen wij hem missen = nos regrettara su absentia nodeloos BN :1 inutile, van, non necessari, superflue :zich -- ongerust maken = inquietar se inutilmente :2 (JUR) frustratori nodeloosheid ZN :1 inutilitate noden WW :1 (uitnodigen) invitar (a) convitar (a) :hij noodde ons aan tafel = ille nos invitava a seder nos al tabula :2 (er toe aanzetten) invitar (a) :het weer noodt niet tot een wandeling = le tempore non invita a un promenada nodig BN :1 (noodzakelijk) necesse, necessari, indispensabile :-- hebben = haber besonio de, besoniar, necessitar :hoog -- hebben = haber grande besonio de :de --e maatregelen treffen = prender le mesuras necessari :dat is hard/dringend -- = isto es multo urgente, isto es un necessitate imperiose :als het -- is, zo -- = si il es necessari, in caso de necessitate, al besonio :het -- vinden = considerar necessari :-- weg moeten = deber partir absolutemente :2 (gebruikelijk) usual, habitual, accostumate nodigen BN :1 invitar (a), convitar (a) :iemand tot de maaltijd -- = invitar un persona a dinar :iemand op een feest -- = invitar un persona a un festa nodigheid ZN :1 necessitate nodiging ZN :1 invitation nodulair BN :1 nodular, nodose, nodulose nodulus ZN :1 nodulo nodus ZN :1 (MED) nodositate noedels ZN MV :1 pasta noedelsoep ZN :1 suppa de pasta noëma ZN :1 noema noëmatisch BN :1 noematic noembaar BN :1 exprimibile noemen WW :1 (een naam/hoedanigheid geven) appellar, nominar, denominar, (betitelen) qualificar (de), (uitmaken (voor)) tractar (de) :de dingen bij hun naam -- = appellar le cosas per lor nomine :met name -- = nominar explicitemente, designar nominativemente :niet te -- = innominabile :de beweging is naar hem genoemd = le movimento ha su nomine :iemand een leugenaar -- = tractar un persona de mentitor :2 (vermelden) mentionar, citar :een voorbeeld -- = dar un exemplo noemenswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de mention, digne de esser mentionate, notabile, importante, considerabile, appreciabile :een -- verschil = un differentia notabile/considerabile/appreciabile :niet -- = insignificante, negligibile noemer ZN :1 (naamgever) nominator :2 (WISK) denominator :gemeenschappelijke -- = denominator commun :twee breuken onder dezelfde -- brengen = reducer duo fractiones al mesme denominator :(FIG) alles onder één -- brengen = (ag)gruppar toto sub un denominator commun :3 (nominatief) nominativo noen ZN :1 mediedie, meridie noenmaal ZN :1 repasto del mediedie/de meridie noenrust ZN :1 pausa de mediedie/de meridie noenslaapje ZN :1 siesta noësis ZN :1 noesis noest ZN :1 (in hout) nodo noest BN :1 diligente, assidue, active, industriose, infatigabile :--e werkers = laboratores/travaliatores diligente/infatigabile :--e arbeid = labor/travalio (facite) con diligentia/zelo :--e vlijt = application infatigabile, assiduitate noesterig BN :1 Zie: noestig noestheid ZN :1 diligentia, assiduitate, application noestig BN :1 nodose noestigheid ZN :1 nodositate noëtisch BN :1 noetic nog BW :1 ancora :-- steeds/altijd = ancora, semper, sempre :-- eens = ancora un vice, altere vice, de novo, itero :-- eens en -- eens = itero e itero :(TW) (bis!) -- eens! = ancora! :-- nooit = nunquam :vandaag -- = hodie ipse/mesmo :wil je -- thee? = vole tu ancora the? :geef me -- een glas = da me un altere vitro noga ZN :1 nougat (F) nogablok ZN :1 bloco de nougat (F) nogakoekje ZN :1 biscuit de nougat (F) nogakraam ZN :1 stand (E) de nougat (F) nogal BW :1 satis, assatis, bastante :hij lijkt me -- pedant = ille me pare assatis pedante :dat gebeurt -- eens = isto occure/eveni con bastante frequentia :-- wiedes = bastante logic nogareep ZN :1 barra/tabletta de nougat (F) nogmaals BW :1 ancora un vice, altere vice, de novo, itero :ik zeg u --, wees voorzichtig = io vos lo repete, sia prudente no-iron BN :1 que non necessita repassage :2 (opschrift) non repassar nok ZN :1 (deel van het dak) culmine de tecto, cresta, crista :2 (TECHN) camma :platte -- = camma platte nokbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave/arbore del culmine del tecto nokbint ZN :1 Zie: nokbalk nokkenas ZN :1 arbore a/de cammas nokkenschijf ZN :1 disco a/de cammas nol ZN :1 (duin) duna nolens volens :1 nolens volens (L) noli me tangere ZN :1 noli me tangere (L) noma ZN :1 noma nomade ZN :1 (steppenbewoner) nomade :2 (iemand met een zwervend bestaan) nomade nomadenbestaan ZN :1 Zie: nomadenleven nomadenleven ZN :1 nomadismo, vita/existentia nomade nomadenstam ZN :1 tribo nomade nomadenvolk ZN :1 populo nomade nomadisch BN :1 nomade :een -- leven leiden = viver como un nomade nomadisme ZN :1 nomadismo nomen ZN :1 (naam) nomine :-- est omen = le nomine es un presagio/augurio :2 (TAAL) (naamwoord) nomine, substantivo nomenclator ZN :1 (ROM GESCH) nomenclator :2 naamlijstmaker, naamgever nomenclatuur ZN :1 (geheel van regels) nomenclatura :Brusselse -- = nomenclatura de Bruxelles :2 (naamregister) nomenclatura :botanische -- = nomenclatura botanic :chemische -- = nomenclatura chimic :systematische -- = nomenclatura systematic :binominale/binomiale -- = nomenclatura binominal/binomial :de -- maken van = nomenclar nominaal BN :1 (in geldswaarde uitgedrukt) nominal, extrinsec :--e waarde van een munt = valor nominal/extrinsec de un moneta :-- kapitaal = capital nominal :--e opbrengst = rendimento nominal :2 (TAAL) nominal :--e zin = phrase nominal :3 (de naam betreffend) nominal nominalisatie ZN :1 nominalisation nominaliseren WW :1 nominalisar nominalisering ZN :1 nominalisation nominalisme ZN :1 nominalismo :wetenschappelijk -- = nominalismo scientific nominalist ZN :1 nominalista nominalistisch BN :1 nominalista, nominalistic :--e leer = doctrina nominalista/nominalistic nominatie ZN :1 (benoeming) nomination, appunctamento :2 (voordracht) lista de nomination, lista de candidatos :op de -- staan = esser in le lista (del candidatos) nominatief BN :1 nominative :--e aandelen = actiones nominative nominatief ZN :1 (naamval) nominativo :2 (woord) nominativo nomineren WW :1 proponer como candidato nomisch BN :1 nomic nomisme ZN :1 nomismo nomocratie ZN :1 nomocratia nomograaf ZN :1 nomographo nomografie ZN :1 nomographia nomografisch BN :1 nomographic nomogram ZN :1 nomogramma nomologie ZN :1 nomologia nomologisch BN :1 nomologic nomotheet ZN :1 nomotheto nomothetisch BN :1 nomothetic non ZN :1 religiosa, monacha, soror non-acceptatie ZN :1 non-acceptation, refusa de acceptation non-actief ZN :1 non-activitate, disponibilitate, inactivitate non-actief BN :1 in non-activitate, in disponibilitate, in inactivitate non-activiteit ZN :1 Zie: non-actief ZN non-agressiepact ZN :1 pacto/tractato de non-aggression nonas ZN MV :1 (ROM GESCH) nonas :2 (KERK) nonas non-belligerent BN :1 non-belligerente non-belligerent ZN :1 non-belligerente non-belligerentie ZN :1 non-belligerentia nonchalance ZN :1 nonchalance (F), negligentia, inadvertentia, abandono, laxitate, (onverschilligheid) indifferentia nonchalant BN :1 nonchalant (F), negligente, inadvertente, laxe, (onverschillig) indifferente non-combattant ZN :1 non-combattente non-comparitie ZN :1 non-comparition non-conform BN :1 non-conforme non-conformisme ZN :1 non-conformismo non-conformist ZN :1 non-conformista non-conformistisch BN :1 non-conformista, non-conformistic :--e intellectueel = intellectual non-conformista :--e geest = spirito non-conformista :--e houding = attitude non-conformista :--e leer = doctrina non-conformista non-conformiteit ZN :1 non-conformitate non-coöperatie ZN :1 non-cooperation nondescript BN :1 insignificante nonet ZN :1 nonetto non-ferrometaal ZN :1 metallo non-ferrose/non-ferree non-fiction ZN :1 non-fiction non-figuratief BN :1 non-figurative, abstracte :--e kunst = arte non-figurative :--e schilderkunst = pictura non-figurative/abstracte :--e schilder = pictor non-figurative/abstracte non-food BN :1 non-alimentari non-interventie ZN :1 non-intervention :voorstander van -- = non-interventionista non-interventiepolitiek ZN :1 politica de non-intervention nonius ZN :1 nonius, vernier (F) nonnengewaad ZN :1 habito de monacha/religiosa nonnenkap ZN :1 tocca de monacha/religiosa nonnenkleed ZN :1 habito de monacha/religiosa nonnenklooster ZN :1 convento feminin/de monachas/religiosas nonnenkoor ZN :1 choro de monachas/religiosas nonnenleven ZN :1 vita de monacha/religiosa nonnenorde ZN :1 ordine de monachas/religiosas nonnenschool ZN :1 schola de monachas/religiosas, convento nonnensluier ZN :1 velo de monacha/religiosa non plus ultra ZN :1 non plus ultra (L) non-profit BN :1 sin fin(es)/scopo(s) lucrative/de lucro non-proliferatie ZN :1 non-proliferation non-proliferatieverdrag ZN :1 tractato de non-proliferation nonsens ZN :1 nonsenso, absurditate :pure -- = mer nonsenso :-- verkopen = dicer absurditates nonsensicaal BN :1 absurde nonsenspoëzie ZN :1 poesia absurde/ridicule nonsensverhaal ZN :1 conto/historia absurde/ridicule non-stop BN :1 non-stop, ininterrupte, ininterrumpite :het hele weekend -- muziek = tote le fin de septimana/le weekend (E) con musica ininterrumpite non-stopprogramma ZN :1 programma non-stop/ininterrumpite/ininterrupte/sin scala non-stopvlucht ZN :1 volo non-stop/ininterrumpite/ininterrupte/sin scala non-valeur ZN :1 nullitate, zero non-verbaal BN :1 non-verbal :--e communicatie = communication non-verbal nood ZN :1 (benauwdheid, gevaar) periculo :in -- verkeren = esser in periculo :een schip in -- = un nave in periculo :zijn -- aan iemand klagen = contar su problemas a un persona :in geval van -- = in caso de emergentia :redder in de -- = salvator in le periculo :2 (behoefte) besonio :de --en van onze tijd = le besonios/necessitates de nostre tempore :als de -- aan de man komt = in caso de necessitate/urgentia :3 (gebrek) besonio, necessitate, indigentia, povressa, paupertate, miseria :4 (dwang van omstandigheden) necessitate :in geval van -- = in caso de besonio/de urgentia/de emergentia/de necessitate :-- breekt wet = necessitate care de lege/non ha lege/rumpe le lege :van de -- een deugd maken = facer de necessitate virtute :door de -- gedwongen = obligate per le necessitate/circumstantias noodaansluiting ZN :1 (ELEKTR) connexion provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia noodafsluiting ZN :1 clausura de urgentia/de emergentia/de succurso noodaggregaat ZN :1 generator de reserva/de emergentia noodanker ZN :1 ancora de reserva noodantenne ZN :1 antenna de reserva noodbede ZN :1 precaria de succurso noodbouw ZN :1 construction de emergentia noodbrug ZN :1 ponte provisori/provisional/temporari/de fortuna nooddam ZN :1 dica provisori/provisional nooddeur ZN :1 porta de securitate/de succurso/de emergentia/de urgentia nooddiensten ZN MV :1 servicios de emergentia/urgentia nooddijk ZN :1 dica provisori/provisional nooddoop ZN :1 baptismo de urgentia nooddruft ZN :1 indigentia, necessitate, inopia, miseria nooddruftig BN :1 indigente, necessitose, destitute, inope, misere, miserabile nooddruftigheid ZN :1 Zie: nooddruft nooddwang ZN :1 necessitate absolute/urgente noodfonds ZN :1 fundo de emergentia/urgentia noodgang ZN :1 velocitate extreme :met een -- = a tote velocitate noodgebied ZN :1 (noodlijdend gebied) region economicamente debile :2 (door ramp getroffen gebied) region/area/zona sinistrate/del disastro/del catastrophe noodgebouw ZN :1 construction provisori/provisional/temporari noodgedrongen BW :1 Zie: noodgedwongen noodgedwongen BW :1 fortiate per le/del necessitate, per le fortia del cosas :wij moesten -- andere maatregelen nemen = nos esseva fortiate prender altere mesuras noodgeld ZN :1 (tijdens belegering) moneta obsidional noodgeval ZN :1 caso urgente/de emergentia/de urgentia/de necessitate/de besonio noodhaven ZN :1 porto de refugio noodherstel ZN :1 reparation de emergentia/de urgentia noodhospitaal ZN :1 hospital de emergentia/urgentia noodhulp ZN :1 adjuta temporari/interimari/provisori noodinstallatie ZN :1 installation de reserva/de succurso/de emergentia noodjaar ZN :1 anno disastrose/funeste/de disastro noodkachel ZN :1 estufa de emergentia noodkering ZN :1 dica provisori/provisional, barrage de urgentia/de emergentia noodkerk ZN :1 ecclesia temporari noodkeuken ZN :1 cocina/culina temporari noodklep ZN :1 valva de emergentia/de succurso noodklok ZN :1 campana de alarma noodkreet ZN :1 crito de alarma/de auxilio/de succurso noodlamp ZN :1 lampa de reserva/de succurso/de emergentia noodlanding ZN :1 atterrage fortiate/de emergentia noodleiding ZN :1 (noodbuis) conducto provisori/provisional/de emergentia noodleugen ZN :1 mendacio officiose noodlijdend BN :1 indigente, necessitose, destitute :--e kerken = ecclesias necessitose noodlijdendheid ZN :1 situation disastrose noodlot ZN :1 (mal) sorte, destino, fato, fatalitate :het -- achtervolgde haar = le fato la persecutava, illa esseva persecutate per le fatalitate :slagen van het -- = injurias/colpos del sorte/del destino :onafwendbaarheid van het -- = implacabilitate del destino :je ontkomt niet aan je -- = on non escappa a su destino noodlotsdrama ZN :1 drama fatalista, tragedia de fato/de destino/del fatalitate noodlotsmotief ZN :1 motivo fatalista noodlotstragedie ZN :1 Zie: noodlotsdrama noodlottig BN :1 fatal, fatidic, funeste, catastrophal, disastrose, nefaste, mortal :--e afloop = fin disastrose :--e vergissing/fout = error funeste :-- toeval = hasardo nefaste :-- ongeluk = accidente mortal :--e val = cadita mortal :een --e afloop hebben = finir fatalmente/in morte :dat liep voor hem -- af = isto finiva in un disastro pro ille noodlottigheid ZN :1 fatalitate noodluik ZN :1 trappa de succurso/de emergentia noodmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de emergentia/de urgentia noodmast ZN :1 mast de fortuna noodmunt ZN :1 (bij belegering) moneta obsidial noodmuur ZN :1 muro temporari noodoplossing ZN :1 solution/recurso provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia, expediente noodpeil ZN :1 nivello de alarma/de emergentia noodpenning ZN :1 Zie: noodmunt noodplan ZN :1 plano de emergentia/de urgentia noodpomp ZN :1 pumpa de emergentia/de urgentia/de succurso noodprogramma ZN :1 programma de emergentia/de urgentia noodrantsoen ZN :1 viveres/ration de reserva/de emergentia noodrecht ZN :1 legislation de emergentia noodrem ZN :1 freno de alarma/de emergentia/de succurso/de securitate :aan de -- trekken = pulsar le freno de securitate noodreparatie ZN :1 reparo/reparation temporari/provisori/provisional/de emergentia noodroep ZN :1 crito de alarma noodroer ZN :1 timon/governaculo de emergentia/de reserva/de fortuna noodschool ZN :1 schola temporari/de emergentia noodsein ZN :1 signal de alarma/de urgentia noodsignaal ZN :1 signal de alarma/de urgentia noodsituatie ZN :1 Zie: noodtoestand noodslachting ZN :1 macellation fortiate/de emergentia noodsluis ZN :1 esclusa de succurso noodsprong ZN :1 (geweldige sprong) salto enorme :2 (FIG) ultime tentativa noodstal ZN :1 stabulo temporari/de emergentia noodstop ZN :1 arresto fortiate/brusc/de urgentia/de securitate noodteken ZN :1 Zie: noodsignaal noodtij ZN :1 marea periculose noodtoestand ZN :1 stato/situation de emergentia/de urgentia/de exception :de -- afkondigen = proclamar le stato de emergentia noodtrap ZN :1 scala de succurso nooduitgang ZN :1 exito/porta de urgentia/de succurso/de emergentia/de securitate noodvaart ZN :1 velocitate extreme :met een -- = a tote velocitate noodverband ZN :1 (voorlopig verband) bandage provisori/provisional/temporari/de urgentia/de emergentia :2 (voorlopige maatregel) mesura provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia noodverkoop ZN :1 vendita fortiate noodverlichting ZN :1 illumination/exclaramento de reserva/de emergentia noodverordening ZN :1 decreto de emergentia noodvlag ZN :1 bandiera de alarma noodvoorraad ZN :1 reserva, provisiones noodvoorziening ZN :1 mesura/disposition provisori/provisional/temporari/de urgentia noodvulling ZN :1 obturation provisori (de un dente) noodweer ZN :1 (slecht weer) tempesta :2 (zelfverdediging) legitime defensa noodwendig BN :1 indispensabile, inevitabile, necessari, immancabile, fatal :-- gevolg = consequentia inevitabile noodwendigheid ZN :1 indispensabilitate, inevitabilitate, fatalitate, necessitate :onvermijdelijke -- = caso de fortia major noodwet ZN :1 lege provisori/provisional/de urgentia/de exception noodwetgeving ZN :1 legislation de urgentia noodwinkel ZN :1 magazin provisori/provisional/temporari noodwoning ZN :1 habitation/casa provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia noodzaak ZN :1 necessitate, besonio :absolute -- = necessitate absolute :innerlijke -- = necessitate interior :gebiedende/bittere -- = necessitate imperative/imperiose :de -- van iets inzien = esser consciente del necessitate de un cosa :ik zie de -- daarvan niet in = io non vide le necessitate de isto :in geval van -- = in caso de necessitate :zonder -- = sin necessitate noodzakelijk BN :1 (onmisbaar) necesse, necessari, indispensabile, essential :--e voorwaarde = condition necessari/indispensabile :-- kwaad = mal necessari/indispensabile :-- deel uitmaken van = esser un parte integrante/essential/vital de :-- maken = render necessari, necessitar :het -- achten iets te doen = estimar necessari facer un cosa :volstrekt -- zijn = esser de rigor :2 (onvermijdelijk) necesse, necessari, inevitabile, fatal :-- gevolg van inflatie = consequentia inevitabile/automatic de inflation :daaruit volgt niet -- dat = isto non implica/significa necessarimente que noodzakelijkerwijs BW :1 necessarimente, inevitabilemente, indispensabilemente, ipso facto (L) noodzakelijkheid ZN :1 necessitate, indispensabilitate, inevitabilitate :harde -- = necessitate absolute :ijzeren -- = necessitate imperiose noodzaken WW :1 obligar, necessitar, compeller, compulsar, constringer, coercer, fortiar, coager :ik zag me genoodzaakt om in te grijpen = io me ha vidite obligate/fortiate a intervenir noodzeil ZN :1 vela de fortuna noodzender ZN :1 emissor de succurso/emergentia nooit BW :1 nunquam, non ... jammais :--! = jammais! :bijna -- = quasi nunquam :nu of -- = ora o nunquam :dat is iets om -- te vergeten = isto es alco pro non oblidar jammais Noor ZN :1 norvegiano noord ZN :1 nord :van -- naar zuid reizen = transversar un pais/region del nord al sud :de dialoog noord-zuid = le dialogo nord-sud noord BN :1 del nord, septentrional :de wind is -- = le vento veni del nord Noord-Afrika ZN EIGN :1 Africa del Nord Noordafrikaan ZN :1 nord-africano Noordafrikaans BN :1 nord-african Noord-Amerika ZN EIGN :1 America Septentrional/del Nord Noordamerikaan ZN :1 nord-americano, yankee (ENGELS) Noordamerikaans BN :1 nord-american Noordatlantisch BN :1 del Atlantico nord :-- Verdragsorganisatie = Pacto del Atlantico Nord Noord-Beveland ZN EIGN :1 Beveland Septentrional/del Nord Noordbevelands BN :1 del Beveland Septentrional/del Nord Noord-Brabant ZN EIGN :1 Brabant Septentrional/del Nord Noordbrabants BN :1 del Brabant Septentrional/del Nord :-- Orkest = Orchestra del Brabant Septentrional Noord-Carolina ZN EIGN :1 Carolina del Nord Noordduits BN :1 del Germania Septentrional/del Nord noordeinde ZN :1 extremitate nord/nordic noordelijk BN :1 (mbt de wind) del nord :--e wind = vento del nord :de wind is -- = le vento veni del nord :2 (gelegen in/behorend tot het noorden) nord, del nord, septentrional, boreal, (bij de pool) arctic, hyperboree :Noordelijke IJszee = Oceano Arctic :de --e provincies = le provincias septentrional/del nord :-- halfrond = hemispherio nord/boreal/septentrional :3 (eigen aan het noorden) nordic :het --e klimaat = le climate nordic noordelijk BW :1 (noordwaarts) verso le nord noordeling ZN :1 homine del nord :--en = gente del nord noorden ZN :1 (kompasstreek) nord :magnetisch -- = nord magnetic :een kamer op het -- = un camera exponite al nord :ten -- van = a(l) nord de :de wind komt uit het -- = le vento veni del nord :2 (gebied, land) nord, septentrion, boreas :het -- van Spanje = le nord de Espania :de treinen naar het -- = le trainos verso le nord :ten -- van = a(l) nord/septentrion de noordenwind ZN :1 vento del nord/boreal/septentrional, aquilon, boreas noorderbreedte ZN :1 latitude nord/septentrional/boreal :op 20 graden -- = a vinti grados de latitude septentrional noorderbuur ZN :1 vicino del nord noordergrens ZN :1 Zie: noordgrens noorderhalfrond ZN :1 hemispherio boreal/septentrional noorderkeerkring ZN :1 tropico del Cancer noorderkim ZN :1 horizonte del nord noorderkwartier ZN :1 (stad) quartieros septentrional :2 (land) regiones septentrional noorderlicht ZN :1 aurora boreal noorderling ZN :1 Zie: noordeling noorderzon ZN :1 :met de -- vertrekken = partir in secreto Noord-Europa ZN EIGN :1 Europa Septentrional/del Nord Noordeuropeaan ZN :1 nord-europeo Noordeuropees BN :1 nord-europee noordgevel ZN :1 faciada nord noordgrens ZN :1 frontiera nord/septentrional Noord-Holland ZN EIGN :1 Hollanda Septentrional/del Nord Noord-Ierland ZN EIGN :1 Irlanda Septentrional/del Nord Noord-Italië ZN EIGN :1 Italia Septentrional/del Nord Noordkaap ZN EIGN :1 Capo Nord noordkant ZN :1 latere nord Noord-Korea ZN EIGN :1 Corea Septentrional/del Nord Noordkoreaan ZN :1 nord-coreano Noordkoreaans BN :1 nord-corean noordkust ZN :1 costa nord/septentrional noordmagnetisme ZN :1 magnetismo de nord Noord-Nederland ZN EIGN :1 Nederland Septentrional/del Nord noordnoordoost ZN :1 nord-nord-est noordnoordwest ZN :1 nord-nord-west noordoostelijk BN :1 del nord-est noordoosten ZN :1 nord-est noordoostenwind ZN :1 vento (que veni) del nord-est noordooster ZN :1 vento (que veni) del nord-est noordoostpassaat ZN :1 alizeo del hemispherio nord noordpijl ZN :1 flecha {sj} que indica le nord noordpool ZN :1 polo nord/arctic/boreal/nord :magnetische -- = polo nord magnetic :tocht naar de -- = expedition al polo nord :-- van een magneet = polo nord de un magnete noordpoolcirkel ZN :1 circulo (polar) arctic/boreal/del nord noordpoolexpeditie ZN :1 expedition al polo nord noordpoolgebieden ZN MV :1 terras/regiones arctic noordpoollanden ZN MV :1 Zie: noordpoolgebieden noordpoolreis ZN :1 Zie: noordpoolexpeditie noordpoolreiziger ZN :1 explorator del polo nord/del terras arctic/del regiones arctic noordpoolster ZN :1 stella polar/del nord noordpoolstreken ZN MV :1 Zie: noordpoolgebieden noordpooltocht ZN :1 Zie: noordpoolexpeditie noordpunt ZN :1 (noordelijk punt) puncta nord/septentrional Noord-Rhodesië ZN EIGN :1 Rhodesia del Nord noords BN :1 nordic, del nord, septentrional :de --e volken = le populos nordic :de --e mythologie = le mythologia nordic noordster ZN :1 stella polar/del nord noordstreek ZN :1 region nord Noord-Vietnamees ZN :1 nord-vietnamese Noord-Vietnamees BN :1 nord-vietnamese noordwaarts BW :1 al nord, verso le nord :-- gaan = ir al nord noordwand ZN :1 pariete nord noordwestelijk BN :1 del nord-west :de --e doorvaart = le passage del nord-west noordwesten ZN :1 nord-west noordwestenwind ZN :1 vento (que veni) del nord-west noordwester ZN :1 vento (que veni) del nord-west Noordzee ZN EIGN :1 Mar del Nord Noordzeekanaal ZN EIGN :1 Canal del Mar del Nord Noordzeekust ZN :1 costa del Mar del Nord Noordzeestrand ZN :1 plagia del Mar del Nord Noordzeevisser ZN :1 piscator del Mar del Nord Noordzeevisserij ZN :1 pisca del Mar del Nord noordzijde ZN :1 latere nord Noorman ZN :1 normanno, viking Noormannenschip ZN :1 nave viking Noormannentijd ZN :1 epocha del vikings Noors BN :1 norvegian Noors ZN :1 (taal) norvegiano Noorweegs BN :1 norvegian Noorwegen ZN EIGN :1 Norvega, Norvegia noot ZN :1 (voetnoot) annotation, nota, glossa :verklarende -- = annotation/nota explicative :van --en voorzien = annotar, glossar :ergens een kritische -- bijplaatsen = poner un nota critic a un cosa, commentar un cosa criticamente :2 (muzieknoot) nota (musical/de musica) :hele -- = semibreve :halve -- = breve, minima :kwart -- = semiminima :achtste -- = chroma :zestiende -- = semichroma :vierenzestigste -- = semibischroma :de -- C = ut :--en kunnen lezen = saper leger musica/le notas/un partition/partitura :veel --en op zijn zang hebben = esser multo exigente, pretender multo :een vrolijke -- = un nota allegre/de allegressa :3 (boomvrucht) nuce :loze -- = nuce vacue nootdragend BN :1 nucifere nootgewricht ZN :1 enarthrose (-osis) nootmuskaat ZN :1 Zie: notemuskaat nootmuskaatrasp ZN :1 Zie: notemuskaatrasp nootolie ZN :1 oleo de nuce nootteken ZN :1 asterisco nootvormig BN :1 nuciforme nopal(cactus) ZN :1 nopal nopen WW :1 Zie: noodzaken :hij voelde zich genoopt in te grijpen = ille se sentiva obligate/fortiate a intervenir :wat noopte hem daartoe? = que le ha impulsate a facer lo? nopens VZ :1 concernente, quanto a nopjes ZN :1 :in zijn -- zijn = esser multo contente, esser de multo bon humor noppes ZN :1 nihil :voor -- = pro nihil, gratis, gratuitemente nor ZN :1 prision, carcere :iemand in de -- stoppen = poner/mitter un persona detra barras noradrenaline ZN :1 noradrenalina Norbertijn ZN :1 norbertino noren ZN MV :1 patines de typo norvegese, patines de cursa noria ZN :1 noria noriet ZN :1 (geneesmiddel) norit, carbon activate/in pastillas :2 (gesteente) norite Norisch BN :1 noric :--e Alpen = Alpes noric norm ZN :1 norma, regula, standard (E) :ethische --en = normas/regulas ethic :aan de -- aanpassen = normar :een -- vaststellen = fixar/stabilir un norma :van de -- afwijken = deviar del norma :volgens de -- = normal :beneden de -- = subnormal :aangenomen -- = convention :voldoen aan de -- = esser conforme al norma :als -- gelden = valer como norma, esser considerate como norma :zich naar de heersende --en richten = conformar se al normas vigente/in vigor normaal ZN :1 (WISK) linea normal/vertical, normal, vertical, perpendiculo :2 (normale waarde) valor normal :3 (benzine) benzina/gasolina normal/ordinari normaal BN :1 (gewoon) normal, ordinari :--e toestand = stato normal :--e arbeidsdag = die normal de labor/de travalio :het -- zijn = normalitate :niet -- zijn = esser anormal :-- verlopen = proceder normalmente, sequer su curso, ir toto normalmente :zijn --e leven leiden = menar/facer su vita normal :-- gesproken = normalmente :2 (als norm dienend) normal, regular :--e prijs = precio regular/currente :buiten de --e uren = foris del horas normal normaalalgoritme ZN :1 algorithmo normal normaalatmosfeer ZN :1 atmosphera normal/standard (E) normaaldruk ZN :1 pression normal/standard (E) normaalelement ZN :1 elemento normal normaalfilm ZN :1 film (de formato) standard (E) normaalformaat ZN :1 formato normal/standard (E) normaalgewicht ZN :1 peso normal/standard (E) normaalglas ZN :1 vitro pyrex normaalkromming ZN :1 curvatura normal normaaloogst ZN :1 recolta normal normaaloplossing ZN :1 (SCHEI) solution normal normaalschool ZN :1 schola de studios pedagogic normaalspanning ZN :1 tension normal normaalspoor ZN :1 via normal normaaltoon ZN :1 diapason normal normaalvlak ZN :1 (WISK) plano normal normaalziend BN :1 emmetrope, emmetropic :-- oog = oculo emmetrope/emmetropic normalisatie ZN :1 normalisation, standardisation :-- van de diplomatieke betrekkingen = normalisation del relationes diplomatic :-- van de verkeerstekens = standardisation del signos de traffico normalisatiecommissie ZN :1 commission de normalisation normalisatiefactor ZN :1 factor de normalisation normalisator ZN :1 normalisator normaliseren WW :1 normalisar, standardisar :het -- = normalisation, standardisation :een rivier -- = normalisar un fluvio :de diplomatieke betrekkingen tussen twee landen -- = normalisar le relationes diplomatic inter duo paises normalisering ZN :1 normalisation, standardisation :-- van de diplomatieke betrekkingen = normalisation del relationes diplomatic normaliteit ZN :1 (het normaal zijn) normalitate :2 (SCHEI) normalitate normaliter BW :1 normalmente :zo gedraagt hij zich -- niet = normalmente ille non se comporta assi Normandië ZN EIGN :1 Normandia Normandiër ZN :1 normando, normanno Normandisch BN :1 normande, normanne :de --e eilanden = le insulas normande/normanne :de --e kust = le costa normande/normanne :de --e verovering = le conquesta normande/normanne normatief BN :1 normative :--e waarde = valor normative :--e criteria = criterios normative :--e principes = principios normative :--e moraal = moral normative :--e wetenschappen = scientias normative :--e grammatica = grammatica normative :--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek = linguistica normative normativiteit ZN :1 normativitate :-- van een prin-cipe = normativitate de un principio normbesef ZN :1 senso del norma normeerbaar BN :1 normalisabile :--e kern = nucleo normalisabile :--e functie = function normalisabile normenstelsel ZN :1 Zie: normensysteem normensysteem ZN :1 systema de normas normeren WW :1 normalisar, standardisar, imponer un norma normering ZN :1 normalisation, standardisation normgevend BN :1 normative normhandhaving ZN :1 mantenimento del normas normograaf ZN :1 normographo normstelling ZN :1 normalisation nors BN :1 brusc, dur, rude, rebarbative, torve :-- bejegenen = bruscar norsheid ZN :1 bruscheria, humor brusc, aere rebarbative, torvitate nortonbuis ZN :1 tubo norton nortonpomp ZN :1 pumpa Norton nortonput ZN :1 puteo Norton NOS :1 (Afk.: Nederlandse Omroep Stichting) Fundation Nederlandese de Radio e Television nosofobie ZN :1 nosophobia nosofoob BN :1 nosophobe nosografie ZN :1 nosographia nosografisch BN :1 nosographic nosologie ZN :1 nosologia nosologisch BN :1 nosologic nostalgie ZN :1 nostalgia nostalgiek BN :1 nostalgic nostalgisch BN :1 nostalgic :-- lied = canto nostalgic :--e mode = modo nostalgic :--e blik = reguardo nostalgic :--e gedachten = pensatas/pensamentos nostalgic nostoc ZN :1 nostoc nota ZN :1 (DIPL) nota, memorandum :diplomatieke -- = nota/memorandum diplomatic :-- van antwoord = nota responsive :2 (rekening) nota, factura :gezamelijke -- = factura combinate :3 (aantekening) nota, annotation :4 :-- nemen van = prender nota de, notar notabel BN :1 notabile, considerabile, importante notabele ZN :1 notabile, notabilitate, personalitate :de --en van het dorp = le notabiles del village nota bene :1 nota bene (L) notabiliteit ZN :1 notabilitate notacanthus ZN :1 notacantho notariaat ZN :1 notariato notarieel BN :1 notarial :--e akte = acto notarial :--e functies = functiones notarial notaris ZN :1 notario :ten overstaan van een -- = ante un notario notarisambt ZN :1 notariato :wet op het -- = lege notarial notarisarchief ZN :1 archivo notarial notariskantoor ZN :1 officio/studio de notario notarisklerk ZN :1 empleato de notario notariskosten ZN MV :1 cargas notarial notarisschap ZN :1 notariato notarisstijl ZN :1 stilo de notario notarisvrouw ZN :1 femina de notario notarius ZN :1 (R.K.) notario ecclesiastic notatie ZN :1 notation notawisseling ZN :1 excambio de notas notebomenbos ZN :1 bosco de nucieros noteboom ZN :1 nuciero notedop ZN :1 concha de nuce :(gebroken) --pen = pellaturas de nuce :in een -- = multo concise/succincte notehout ZN :1 ligno de nuce/nuciero notehouten BN :1 de nuciero notekraker ZN :1 rumpenuces notelaar ZN :1 nuciero noten BN :1 de nuciero notenbalk ZN :1 pentagramma notenbank ZN :1 banca de emission(es) notenbar ZN :1 boteca de nuces notenbrood ZN :1 pan al/de nuces notendruk ZN :1 impression musical/de musica notendrukker ZN :1 imprimitor/impressor de musica notendrukkerij ZN :1 imprimeria de musica noteneter ZN :1 mangiator de nuces notenkaas ZN :1 caseo al/de nuces notenmoes ZN :1 pasta al/de nuces notenmuskaat ZN :1 nuce muscate notenmuskaatrasp ZN :1 raspa pro nuce muscate notennamen ZN MV :1 nomines del notas notenolie ZN :1 oleo de nuce notenpapier ZN :1 papiro de musica notenrasp ZN :1 raspa pro nuces muscate notenschrift ZN :1 notation/scriptura musical, (met do, re, mi, etc.) solmisation notenschrijver ZN :1 copista/copiator de musica notensmaak ZN :1 gusto de nuce noteren WW :1 (aantekenen) notar, inscriber :het -- = notation, inscription :een naam -- = notar un nomine :een telefoonnummer -- = notar un numero de telephono :2 (de beurskoersen) quotar :het pond noteert f. 2.85 = le libra quota f. 2.85 :aan de beurs genoteerd zijn = esser quotate in le bursa notering ZN :1 notation :2 (op de beurs) quotation, quota :in de officiële -- opgenomen = registrate in le quotation official notie ZN :1 notion, concepto, idea :geen flauw -- van iets hebben = non haber le minor/minime notion/idea de un cosa :behorend bij de -- = notional notificatie ZN :1 (kennisgeving) notification :2 (het registreren) registration notificeren WW :1 (bekendmaken) notificar :2 (registreren) registrar notifiëren BN :1 Zie: notificeren notioneel BN :1 notional notitie ZN :1 nota, notation, annotation, memorandum :-- houden = facer notas :-- nemen van = prender nota de, prestar attention a :geen -- van iemand nemen = ignorar un persona notitieblok ZN :1 bloco de notas notitieboek(je) ZN :1 agenda, memorandum, carnet (F)/libretto de notas n.o.t.k. :1 (Afk.: nader overeen te komen) a convenir :prijs -- = precio a convenir notoir BN :1 notori :--e dronkaard = bibon/bibulo notori :--e leugenaar = mentitor notori notoor BN :1 Zie: notoir notorisch BN :1 notori notoriteit ZN :1 notorietate :akte van -- = acto de notorietate notulant ZN :1 redactor del actos notulen ZN MV :1 actos, reporto :-- van de vergadering = actos del reunion :de -- opmaken = scriber/rediger le actos :in de -- opnemen = notar/inscriber/mentionar in le actos :de -- werden goedgekeurd = le actos esseva approbate notulenboek ZN :1 libro/registro del actos notuleren WW :1 (notulen maken) facer/scriber/rediger le actos :2 (in de notulen opnemen) notar/inscriber/mentionar in le actos notulist ZN :1 redactor del actos notum ZN :1 noto nou BW :1 nunc, ora, actualmente, al presente :wat moeten we -- doen? = e que facera nos ora? noumenaal BN :1 noumenal noumenon ZN :1 noumeno nouveau riche ZN :1 nove ricco nouveau roman ZN :1 nouveau roman (F) nouveauté ZN :1 novitate, novellitate nouvelle cuisine ZN :1 (CUL) nouvelle cuisine (F) nouvelle vague ZN :1 nouvelle vague (F) nova ZN :1 (ASTRON) nova novatie ZN :1 novation novator ZN :1 novator Nova Zembla ZN EIGN :1 Nova Zembla noveen, novene ZN :1 novena novelle ZN :1 (kort verhaal) novella :2 (ROM JUR) novella :3 (wijzigingswet) lege modificative novellenbundel ZN :1 collection de novellas novellenschrijver ZN :1 Zie: novellist novellist ZN :1 scriptor de novellas, novellista novelty ZN :1 ultime novellitate november ZN :1 novembre novemberdag ZN :1 die de novembre novembermaand ZN :1 mense de novembre novembernummer ZN :1 numero de novembre novemberstorm ZN :1 tempesta de novembre noveren WW :1 novar :een contract -- = novar un contracto Nove Scotia ZN EIGN :1 Nove Scotia Novial ZN :1 (taal van Jespersen) Novial :aanhanger van -- = novialista novialist ZN :1 novialista novice ZN :1 novicio, novicia novicenmeester ZN :1 maestro del novicios novicenmeesteres ZN :1 maestra del novicias noviciaat ZN :1 noviciato noviet ZN :1 novicio noviteit ZN :1 novitate novocaïne ZN :1 novocaina novum ZN :1 novitate, cosa nove, facto nove, circumstantia nove, facto sin precedente nu BW :1 ora, nunc, actualmente, al presente :juist -- = justo nunc :hier en -- = hic e nunc :tot -- toe = usque (a) nunc/ci/hic :-- eens ... dan weer ... = ora/nunc ... ora/nunc ... :-- en dan = de tempore a tempore, alicun vices, a vices :de tijd gaat -- in = le tempore comencia a contar ora nu ZN :1 nunc, presente :het hier en het -- = le hic e le nunc nu VW :1 nunc que, ora que :-- ik de beweegredenen ken = ora que io cognosce le motivos nuance ZN :1 nuance (F), differentiation :onmerkbare --s = nuances imperceptibile :daarin moet je een -- aanbrengen = tu debe nuanciar isto, tu debe modificar lo un pauco/poco :de nodige --s aanbrengen = facer le differentiationes necessari nuanceren WW :1 (fijn onderscheid aanbrengen) nuanciar, (onderscheiden) differentiar, (wijzigen) modificar nuancering ZN :1 (het aanbrengen van fijn onderscheid) nuanciation, differentiation, (wijziging) modification :de nodige --en aanbrengen = facer le differentiationes necessari :2 (schakering) nuance (F) nuanceverschil ZN :1 differentia de nuance (F) Nubië ZN EIGN :1 Nubia nubiel BN :1 nubile Nubiër ZN :1 nubio, nubiano Nubisch BN :1 nubie, nubian nucellus ZN :1 nucello nuchter BN :1 (niet gegeten en gedronken hebbend) jejun :-- zijn = jejunar :-- kalf = vitello neonate :--e darm = jejuno :op de --e maag = con le stomacho vacue :2 (niet dronken) sobrie :-- worden = disebriar se, disinebriar se :3 (verstandig) realista, realistic, sensate, ponderate, impassibile, phlegmatic :--e opmerking = observation sensate :ergens -- onder blijven = restar realistic nuchterheid ZN :1 (het vasten) jejuno :2 (het niet dronken zijn) sobrietate :3 (zakelijkheid) ponderation, calma :4 (werkelijkheidszin) realismo, spirito realista, senso del realitate(s) nuchterling ZN :1 persona calme/ponderate/realista nucleaat ZN :1 nucleato nucleair BN :1 nuclear :--e structuur = structura nuclear :-- deeltje = particula nuclear :--e centrale = central nuclear :-- voortgestuwde schepen = naves a propulsion nuclear nuclearisering ZN :1 proliferation (del armas) nuclear nuclease ZN :1 nuclease nucleïne :1 nucleina, nucleoproteina nucleïnezuur ZN :1 acido nucleic nucleoline ZN :1 nucleolina nucleolus ZN :1 nucleolo nucleolyse ZN :1 nucleolyse (-ysis) nucleon ZN :1 nucleon :mbt een -- = nucleonic nucleonica ZN :1 nucleonica nucleoom ZN :1 nucleoma nucleoplasma ZN :1 nucleoplasma nucleoproteïne ZN :1 nucleoproteina, nucleina nucleoside ZN :1 nucleosido nucleotide ZN :1 nucleotido nucleotoxisch BN :1 nucleotoxic nucleus ZN :1 nucleo nuclide ZN :1 nuclido nudisme ZN :1 nudismo, naturismo nudist ZN :1 nudista, naturista nudistencamping ZN :1 camping de/pro nudistas/naturistas nudistenkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento de/pro nudistas/naturistas nudistenstrand ZN :1 plagia de/pro nudistas/naturistas nudistentijdschrift ZN :1 Zie: naturistentijdschrift nudistisch BN :1 nudista, naturista nuditeit ZN :1 (naaktheid) nuditate :2 (naakt figuur) nudo nudofobie ZN :1 nudophobia nuf ZN :1 juvena affectate nuffig BN :1 affectate nuffigheid ZN :1 affectation nugget ZN :1 pepita nuk ZN :1 capricio, phantasia, luna :hij heeft vreemde --ken = ille ha capricios estranie/bizarre/extravagante nukkig BN :1 capriciose :-- kind = infante capriciose nukkigheid ZN :1 humor capriciose, capriciositate nul ZN :1 (cijferteken) zero, (TELW) zero :bedrag met zes --len = amonta con sex zeros :het is twee graden onder/boven -- = il face duo grados sub/super zero :in het jaar -- = in le anno zero :-- komma -- = zero comma zero :tot -- reduceren/terugbrengen = reducer a zero :het uur -- = le hora zero, (MIL) le hora del attacco, (FIG) le momento decisive/critic :2 (persoon) zero, nullitate :hij is een -- = ille es un zero/nullitate nul BN :1 nulle, insignificante :van -- en gener waarde zijn = esser nulle e de necun valor, isto care totalmente de valor nuldeler ZN :1 divisor de zero nulgroei ZN :1 crescimento/crescentia/crescita zero nulhypothese ZN :1 hypothese (-esis) nulle nulkromme ZN :1 curva nulle nulleider ZN :1 conductor neutre nullificeren WW :1 nullificar nullificering ZN :1 nullification nullijn ZN :1 (EC) linea neutre/neutral :2 (lijn die het nulpunt aangeeft) linea de zero nullipara ZN :1 nullipara nullisomie ZN :1 nullisomia nulliteit ZN :1 nullitate nulmatrix ZN :1 matrice nulle nulmeridiaan ZN :1 prime meridiano, meridiano zero nulnummer ZN :1 numero de essayo, specimen (L), numero zero nuloptie ZN :1 option zero nulpunt ZN :1 zero, puncto zero :absoluut -- = zero absolute nulruimte ZN :1 spatio nulle nulspin ZN :1 spin (E) zero nulstand ZN :1 (stand op het nul/beginpunt) position zero :2 (SPORT) score (E) zero nulteken ZN :1 zero nultensor ZN :1 tensor nulle nultransformatie ZN :1 transformation nulle nultrap ZN :1 (TAAL) grado zero nulvector ZN :1 vector nulle nulwaardig BN :1 de valor zero, zerovalente Numantijn ZN :1 numantino Numantijns BN :1 numantin numerair BN :1 numerari :--e waarde van munten = valor numerari de pecias de moneta numerateur ZN :1 numerator numeratie ZN :1 numeration numerator ZN :1 numerator numereren WW :1 numerar Numeri ZN EIGN :1 (libro de) Numeros numeriek BN :1 numeric, numeral :--e sterkte = fortia numeric :-- systeem = systema numeric/numeral :-- waarde = valor numeric/numeral :--e code = codice numeric/numeral :een --e meerderheid hebben = haber un superioritate numeric :-- overtreffen = esser superior numericamente :2 (COMP) digital, numeric numero ZN :1 numero numerologie ZN :1 numerologia numerologisch BN :1 numerologic numeroloog ZN :1 numerologo numeroteren WW :1 numerar numerus clausus ZN :1 numero clause, numerus clausus (L) numerus fixus ZN :1 numero fixe, numerus fixus (L) Numidië ZN EIGN :1 Numidia Numidiër ZN :1 numida Numidisch BN :1 numidic :--e volken = populos numidic numineus BN :1 numinose numinositeit ZN :1 numinositate numismaat ZN :1 numismatico numismatica ZN :1 numismatica numismaticus ZN :1 numismatico numismatiek ZN :1 numismatica numismatisch BN :1 numismatic nummer ZN :1 numero :-- van een tijdschrift = numero de un revista :ik heb het -- van die auto genoteerd = io ha notate le numero/matricula de iste auto(mobile) :hij is -- één van de voordracht = ille es le numero un del lista de candidatos :--s geven = numerar :2 (in circus, etc.) numero nummeraar ZN :1 numerator nummerapparaat ZN :1 numerator nummerbord ZN :1 (van auto) placa de matricula/matriculation nummerbriefje ZN :1 billet numerate nummeren WW :1 numerar :het -- = numeration :iemand die nummert = numerator nummering ZN :1 numeration nummerplaat ZN :1 Zie: nummerbord nummerschijf ZN :1 (van telefoon) disco numerate/selector nummerstempel ZN :1 numerator nummersysteem ZN :1 systema de numeros nummertje ZN :1 (papiertje met volgnummer) numero :2 (staal) exemplo, monstra, specimen (L) nummuliet ZN :1 nummulite nummulithicum ZN :1 nummulithico numurus ZN :1 antilogarithmo nuncupatief BN :1 nuncupative :-- testament = testamento nuncupative nuntiatuur ZN :1 (ambt, waardigheid, paleis van de nuntius) nunciatura nuntius ZN :1 nuncio :pauselijke/apostolische -- = nuncio papal/apostolic :ambt of waardigheid van de -- = nunciatura :paleis van de -- = munciatura nuptiaal BN :1 nuptial nurk(s) ZN :1 persona/homine atrabiliari, grunnion nurks BN :1 atrabiliari nurksheid ZN :1 humor atrabiliari, atrabile nurse ZN :1 nurse (E) nut ZN :1 (nuttigheid) utilitate, avantage, beneficio, profito :algemeen -- = utilitate public :economisch -- = utilitate/profito/avantage economic :zich iets ten --te maken = profitar de un cosa :iemand van -- zijn = esser utile a un persona, esser de utilitate pro un persona :van practisch -- zijn = esser de utilitate practic :geen enkel -- hebben = esser completemente inutile :het -- ergens niet van inzien = non vider le utilitate de un cosa nutatie ZN :1 nutation nutria ZN :1 (beverbont) nutria nutriënt ZN :1 nutriente, substantia nutritive nutritief BN :1 nutritive :--e waarde = valor nutritive nutsbedrijf ZN :1 :openbaar -- = interprisa de utilitate public nutsfactor ZN :1 rendimento, effecto utile, factor de utilitate nutshell ZN :1 :in a -- = in summa nutsvoorzieningen ZN MV :1 servicios (de utilitate) public nutteloos BN :1 (niet dienstig) inutile :--e kennis = cognoscentia/cognoscimento inutile :-- voorwerp = objecto inutile :-- werk doen = facer un travalio/labor inutile :2 (zonder resultaat) inutile, van, inefficace, infructuose, improductive, inan :--e inspanningen = effortios inan :--e pogingen = tentativas inutile/infructuose/sterile/van :verzet is -- = il es inutile opponer se, rebellar se es inutile nutteloosheid ZN :1 inutilitate, inefficacitate, sterilitate, inanitate, infructuositate :-- van een inspanning = inutilitate de un effortio nutten WW :1 (nuttigen) consumer, prender, mangiar o biber :2 (nut opleveren) servir (a), esser utile (a/pro) nuttig BN :1 (dienstig) utile :-- lid van de maatschappij = membro/elemento utile del societate :(SPORT) --e speler = jocator utile :zich -- maken = render se utile :-- zijn voor iemand = esser utile a un persona :het --e met het aangename verenigen = combinar/junger le utile con le agradabile :2 (voordeel opleverend) utile, avantagiose, profitabile :-- effect van een machine = effecto utile/rendimento de un machina nuttigen WW :1 consumer, prender, mangiar o biber :het ontbijt -- = consumer le jentaculo nuttigheid ZN :1 utilitate nuttigheidsbeginsel ZN :1 Zie: nuttigheidsprincipe nuttigheidscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de utilitate/rendimento nuttigheidsgraad ZN :1 grado de utilitate nuttigheidsprincipe ZN :1 principio de utilitate nuttiging ZN :1 (het nuttigen) consumo, consumption :2 (R.K.) communion NV :1 (Afk.: Naamloze Vennootschap) S.A. (= Societate Anonyme) nyctaloop BN :1 nyctalope nyctalopie ZN :1 nyctalopia nyctifobie ZN :1 nyctiphobia nyctinastie ZN :1 nyctinastia nyctinastisch BN :1 nyctinastic :--e beweging = movimento nyctinastic nycturie ZN :1 nycturia nylon ZN :1 nylon (E) nylon BN :1 de nylon (E) nylonborstel ZN :1 brossa de nylon (E) nylondraad ZN :1 filo de nylon (E) nylongaren ZN :1 Zie: nylondraad nylonkous ZN :1 calcea de nylon (E) nylonsok ZN :1 calcetta de nylon (E) nymfomaan BN :1 nymphomane, nymphomaniac nymfomane ZN :1 nymphomana, nymphomaniaca nymfomanie ZN :1 nymphomania nymfose ZN :1 nymphose (-osis) nystagmus ZN :1 nystagmo